Hermano gemelo: peor rival
by aoshi-chan03
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori es el chico más apuesto y serio de todo Kyoto, y recién está aceptando su amor por Misao. ¿Qué pasa cuando a su vida vuelve su hermano gemelo, un Oniwabanshuu diestro, guapo, dulce y nada tímido con las damas, incluyendo a Misao? Com/Rom
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: Este fanfic lo empecé a escribir en inglés hace unos meses, pero la U me tuvo tan ocupada que nunca lo terminé. Ahora se los presento en español para que todos ls fans de Aoshi-sama se entretengan!!

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulo 1: Una visita no deseada

Eran como las cinco de la tarde, y el atardecer estaba a punto de terminar.

_"Escuché que Himura y sus amigos vendrían hoy, pero supongo que no han llegado todavía…Si fuera así, Misao ya me hubiera llamado"_, pensó Aoshi mientras estaba sentado en el Templo de Kyoto, meditando como todos los días. Suspiró lentamente, y se levantó con la misma paciencia.

_"Esta vez debería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí…pero siempre me es difícil. Después de todo, no soy como él…"_, la memoria de un viejo conocido se acercó a su mente, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¡Hacía tantos años que no pensaba en él, que ya lo había olvidado!

_"No debería pensar en el demonio…Además, ¡qué importa que él siempre pudiera decirle a las personas lo que sentía…!"_ Se detuvo ahí…ya veía para dónde iba. Otra vez, a pensar sobre Misao. Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero esta vez no disimuló: se frotó los brazos con fuerza esperando que su piel de gallina volviera a la normalidad. Y es que desde hacía unos días eso le pasaba a menudo.

--Flashback--

Todo comenzó unas semanas atrás, cuando empezó a sentirse extraño cerca de Misao. Al principio no era nada serio: pensó que había comido algo malo y que por eso sentía mariposas en el estómago. Luego pensó que era un resfriado, pues eso explicaría porqué su cara hervía cada vez que ella abría la puerta del templo para traerle el té.

Pero un día, cuando Misao no llegaba al templo, él mismo salió a buscarla. ¡No era normal que su "protegida" no llegara al templo con sus tazas de té, a las 3 y media de la tarde! Siempre lo hacía. ¡Algo estaba mal! Se apresuró a buscarla por todo Kyoto, si era necesario pero, empezando no más por el mercado, la encontró a ella en compañía de Okon y Omasu, de compras, charlando, riendo…

_"¿Se le olvidó ir a verme?"_, se preguntó así mismo y, si no hubiera sido por su entrenamiento ninja, hubiera puesto ojos de cachorrito triste. Pero, olvidando la extraña sensación en su pecho, se preguntó así mismo qué haría ahora. ¿Las iba a saludar y se quedaba con ellas…? No…demasiado obvio. ¿Se devolvía al templo…? No, ya de todas maneras la noche se acercaba y le tocaría irse para el Aoiya pronto. ¿Entonces? ¿A quedarse de espía? Bueno…algo malo podía suceder, ¿cierto? Una linda muchachita y dos mujeres solas pueden estar en problemas en medio de un mercado donde abundan los borrachos y ladrones.

— Hey, nenas, ¿quieren salir con nosotros? —, preguntó un enano acompañado de un hombre de altura regular y otro más alto y gordo…todos borrachos. ¡Ahí estaban: las sabandijas de las que Aoshi debía proteger a su…es decir, a Misao!

— No— respondieron las kunoichi al unísono.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieren divertirse?

— NO — respondieron de nuevo.

— No acepto un no. —dijo el enano mientras se acercaba para tomar a Misao del brazo, pero la joven ninja fue más rápida y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Claro está que con eso la batalla dio inicio.

_"Bueno…no es que deba preocuparme. Las tres son buenas ninjas…en especial Misao. ¡Ah!"_ojo: suspiró en esta parte _"Miren que lindo patea al gordo en la panza. ¡Y cómo le vuela los dientes al enano! ¡Y ni hablar de cómo patea al otro por AHÍ…! ¡Ah, Misao, te ves tan….! ¡Oh…por un demonio! ¿Qué demo--?"_

Vio a sus alrededores. Todos miraban a las kunoichis dándoles su merecido a esos borrachines, y él, oculto tras un puesto de comidas, era observado por un par de niñas que se rían quedamente. Con lo poco que logró escuchar de las niñitas, sintió su sangre hervir:

— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Viste?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Está enamorado!—su corazón se estrujo, su estómago quiso salirse, y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí. Aoshi Shinomori ridiculizado por un par de niñas chiquitas que estaban equivocadas. ¡Equivocadas! Porque él estaba enfermo. ¡Su extraño comportamiento se debía a una nueva enfermedad! Y, si no era una nueva y mortal enfermedad, de todas maneras estaba enfermo. ¡Era casi incestuoso pensar en Misao de esa forma! Él fue casi su padre, casi su hermano mayor, ¡y él no era ningún pedófilo como para meterse con una niñita!

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al templo. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre e intentó meditar. ¡Iba a encontrar una respuesta así le tomara toda la noche, la semana o el mes entero para encontrarla! ¡No volvería al Aoiya, para dormir bajo el mismo techo que Misao! No volvería para esperar a escuchar la respiración lenta de la joven mientras se dormía…ni para esperar a que se despertara, mientras él estaba debajo de su ventana cuando todos pensaban (incluida Misao) que él ya se había ido a meditar!

¡Grrrrrr…! Se jaló de los cabellos y comenzó a contar que otras cosas locas había hecho por la joven:

Se quedaba bajo su ventana para escucharle dar los buenos días a Kyoto.A las 3 y 20 minutos de todas las tardes, se acercaba unos centímetros más a la baranda del templo para ver llegar a Misao y, cuando la joven desaparecía de su vista tras entrar al templo, volvía a su posición inicial.Tras hacer lo último, contaba los pasos de Misao antes de llegar frente la puerta de la habitación en la que él siempre estaba. Eran 120 pasos. Nunca uno más, nunca uno menos…Ups…si llegó a tres significaba que algo andaba muy mal. Y ya el cuarto punto no le dejó duda: cuando Misao se detenía en la puerta siempre duraba tres segundos para recuperar el aire. Tres segundos que él utilizaba para arreglarse el cabello y acomodarse la yukata. ¡Vanidad ante todo!

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos (o, mejor dicho, su confusión), cuando una voz le habló:

— Aoshi! Tengo noticias para ti —Okina atemorizó a tal punto a Aoshi que pareció que el joven saltaría de su lugar.—¿Qué pasa, Aoshi? ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido y sudoroso. ¿Estás enfermo?

— Sí, Okina, estoy enfermo —contestó él mientras borraba la ridícula expresión de terror de su cara para volver a ser serio, como a él le gustaba verse.

— Ah……—reprochó Okina. — ¡Y yo que quería pedirte un favor!

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una misión? — preguntó Aoshi con la esperanza de salir de Kyoto lo más rápido posible.

— Casi, casi…Como sabes, Misao cumplirá 19 años dentro de cuatro meses. No quiero entregar a mi ángel, pero 19 es la edad ideal para casarla.

— ¿Ca-casarla?

— Sí. Quiero buscarle un buen hombre: decente, apuesto, inteligente, ¡y si se puede rico! Pero lo más importante es que sea amigo de Misao, alguien que pueda luchar hombro a hombro con ella. Como fuiste Okashira, conoces a los mejores hombres de todo el Oniwabanshu. Quiero que me hagas una lista de todos los candidatos. ¡Ah…quiero encontrar el novio perfecto para Misao-chan! Pero debemos guardarlo como un secreto, ¿entiendes, Aoshi? Si mi niña se da cuenta es capaz de mandarnos a volar, y el resto de la familia se vería muy triste. Cuento contigo, Aoshi. — Y, antes de que Okina se marchara, Aoshi se levantó y lo interrogó:

— Okina… ¿cómo sabrás cuál es será el prometido ideal? ¿No debería ser alguien que…la ame?

— Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, por eso dije decente.

— ¿Y cómo sabrás que se casará con ella por amor y no porque es la Okashira? —una mirada burlona se asomó en el rostro de Okina y, mientras el viejo sacaba el abanico, se cubrió la boca y dijo:

— Bueno, Aoshi, cuando un joven está enamorado, presenta síntomas que lo evidencian: siente mariposas en el estómago, y su cara hierve al ruborizarse por estar cerca de la persona a la que ama. ¡Créeme, me daré cuenta de si un muchacho está enamorado de Misao o no! ¡Ja, ja, ja! — y el viejo se alejó riendo estruendosamente mientras Aoshi se quedaba en un cuadro oscuro de la habitación del templo, casi rezando para que no fuera cierto.

--Fin del Flashback--

_"¡Pero eso pasó hace tres semanas! Debo superarlo, ¡por amor de Dios!" _ el ninja suspiró en derrota y abrió los ojos para notar que ya había llegado al Aoiya.

— ¿Aoshi? ¿Nos esperaste? ¡Qué raro! — dijo un joven pelirrojo que llegaba a penas unos instantes después que Aoshi a la puerta del Aoiya. — ¡Lo siento, acabamos de llegar! — Aoshi vio que no sólo Kenshin estaba ahí, sino que la señora Himura (Kaoru) también llegaba al Aoiya con un niño de poco más de un año en sus brazos. Megumi-sensei también estaba ahí, ayudando a Kaoru dándole consejos de cómo cargar al bebé, mientras que unas maletas andantes se acercaban a ellos.

— Aa. —respondió con desgana al ver la pareja Himura. Era bueno que al fin los dos tórtolos de Tokio estuvieran juntos, pero eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor, porque dentro de tres meses y una semana su pequeña Misao estaría casada con un hombre que el mismo elegiría…

— Hey…¿nos ayudas? — preguntó la voz de Sanosuke desde atrás de unas maletas.

— Lo siento…¿qué? — preguntó Aoshi tras salir de sus múltiples pensamientos.

— ¡Con esto! ¡Está TAN pesado!, y no creo que pueda cargarlo hasta dentro del Aoiya— Aoshi veía sólo las piernas de Sanosuke temblando ante la cantidad exagerada de maletas, y se pregunto cómo ese pobre hombre podía soportar tanto y sólo Dios sabía desde cuando estaba con ese peso en sus brazos. Además… ¿qué demonios cargaban las mujeres que requiriera de tantas maletas?

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó el ninja para disimular la confusión por tantos pensamientos.

— ¿No sabes? Vinimos para ayudar en los preparativos para la fiesta de la comadreja. Esto es sólo parte de la decoración… ¡y las ropas de esas mujeres locas! En serio, Megumi, Kaoru, ¿por qué demonios traen tanta ropa?

— Porque la necesitamos, cabeza de pollo. — respondió Megumi mientras se acercaba colérica a Sanosuke.

— Significa que se quedarán por mucho tiempo: la fiesta de Misao es dentro de tres meses. — comentó Aoshi mientras se acercaba a Sanosuke para ayudarlo con las maletas.

— Bueno…es que también ayudaremos a planear la boda de Misao. — dijo Kenshin mientras que su hijo lo jalaba de los mechones.

— Sí…oye! ¡No nos digas que eres el novio! — dijo Yahiko mientras hacía que su cabeza se asomara por encima de las maletas que él también cargaba, a la vez que miraba a Aoshi con una mirada burlona.

— No. Okina aún está buscando prometido. — respondió Aoshi mientras él y todo su cuerpo hacía intentos por no golpear al niño. ¡Para qué demonios le recuerda que ÉL no será el esposo de MISAO dentro de tres meses y una semana! Y eso no cambiaría sin importar que tanto tiempo esperara para hacer la lista de candidatos que Okina le pidió.

— Ummm…disculpen…¿Este es el Aoiya? — preguntó una voz masculina desde atrás de Aoshi. Se trataba de un sujeto alto, como de 1,89 m, con su rostro cubierto por una bufanda, lo que hacía que sólo sus ojos azules fueran visibles. — ¡No he estado en Kyoto por 17 años, y ya se me olvidó dónde está todo! — agregó con una risa encantadora.

— Sí, aquí es. ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? — preguntó Aoshi mientras se volvía cara a cara hacia el extraño. La verdad era que no se le apetecía ayudar a Sanosuke, porque de sólo ver la cantidad de maletas le entró pereza.

— ¿Ao-chan? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó el extraño mientras se quitaba la bufanda y revelaba su rostro. Shock. Esa es la palabra para describir el sentimiento de ese momento. Todos se congelaron tras ver el apuesto rostro del hombre que recién llegaba. No porque sus ojos fueran azules como los de Aoshi, o porque su nariz fuera como la de Aoshi, o así su boca, sus mejillas, sus cejas, ¡en fin! ¡todo! Si no porque, por primera vez en toda su vida, era como ver a un Aoshi Shinomori sonriendo.

_"NO, POR FAVOR!! TODO MENOS Él!!"_ pensó el ninja mientras su gemelo dejaba caer su equipaje para ir a abrazar a su hermano.


	2. Capítulo 2

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Hermano gemelo, peor rival…

Capítulo 2: La broma de Okina

— ¿Pero qué demo--?— dijeron todos mientras veían la cara del visitante. Ojos azules…como los de Aoshi. Cabello negro y lacio…como el de Aoshi. Gestos apuestos y elegantes…como los de Aoshi, pero ese ¡definitivamente no era Aoshi! Razón número uno: Shinomori Aoshi tiene el cabello corto. Este nuevo personaje tiene el cabello largo. Razón número dos: el día en que Shinomori Aoshi sonría, el Apocalipsis caerá sobre la tierra. Pero aún así, este "Shinomori Aoshi #2" sonreía con naturalidad y se veía MUY bien así ()

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ao-chan? ¿No te da alegría ver a tu hermano? ¡Ven y dame un abrazo! — el visitante entonces se tiró a los brazos de Aoshi y lo besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Huh? ¡Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano! — dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba a Aoshi, avergonzado ante la imagen de dos hombres grandecitos abrazándose en público.

— No me culpes…No recordaba que tenía un hermano. — respondió el ninja mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su hermano.

— ¡Qué malo, Ao-chan! — respondió el gemelo mientras hacía ojitos de cachorrito triste— Incluso cuando los años pasaron, intenté seguirte la pista para siempre saber de ti, ¿y ahora dices que me olvidaste? —El joven suspiró y, tomando aire, continúo: — Bueno, no importa. ¡Pero vaya que estoy impresionado! Creciste mucho y pareces saludable. ¡Genial! Pero, te cortaste el cabello. No debiste hacerlo: en verdad quería jugar a "quien es quien" contigo

— ¿No estabas muerto? — preguntó Aoshi con un tono de desesperación en su voz, a la vez que una vena latía en su frente.

— Nop…Hay pocos que puedan derrotar a un genio Oniwabanshu como yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ara ara, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es esta jovencita tu esposa y este niñito mi sobrino? ¡Se ve muy joven para ti, Ao-chan! — dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a Kaoru y tomaba su mano en la suya. —Pero ella es hermosa, en realidad. ¡Tienes muy buen gusto, Ao-chan!

— ¡Ella no es mi esposa! — dijo Aoshi ahora no sólo con la vena latiéndole en la cabeza, sino que con su puño levantado y con una aurora de enfado alrededor de todo su cuerpo. — No…estoy…casado.

— Bueno, qué mal por él por haber perdido la oportunidad, ¿ne, niña bonita? — el gemelo de Aoshi entonces le guiñó un ojo a Kaoru mientras sonría y, después de ello, besó la mano de Kaoru con encanto. La pobre mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Por suerte, yo no perdí mi oportunidad. — dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba a Kaoru con celos, y la abrazaba.

— ¡Y me pregunto si esta otra belleza está casada! — dijo el hermano de Aoshi ignorando a Kenshin por completo. — Espero que no, porque eso sería una pérdida para el mundo entero, pero una alegría si da a luz a una niña tan hermosa como ella. — cuando terminó, hizo una reverencia ante Megumi, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse como Kaoru.

— Parece todo un caballero, señor. — le contestó Megumi aun sonrojada pero con mirada de kitsune…Si Sanosuke no se le apuraba, entonces no le molestaría quedarse con el hermano de Aoshi. En especial porque, durante su cautiverio con Kanryu, más de una vez pensó en la mezcla Megumi+Aoshi. ¡Pero este era mejor! Era un caballero de verdad, con mirada encantadora y seductora, a la vez que parecía dulce e ingenuo. ¡Como le gustaban sus presas!

— Tengo que serlo paro merecer una alegría tan grande como estar en su presencia, hime-sama. — el hombre de nuevo hizo reverencia a Megumi y, volviéndose a Aoshi, le dijo: — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí? En serio, Ao-chan, tienes suerte de tener una cara bonita, porque de otra manera JURA que nunca te vas a casar. — Aoshi refunfuñó, y le contestó a su hermano:

— En verdad no me importa porqué estás aquí. Es más, si puedes irte pronto, mejor. — su hermano también refunfuñó.

— Vaya, no eres agradable, querido hermano.

— Disculpe, señor, ¿cuál era su nombre? — preguntó Sanosuke con rabia porque Megumi estaba que chispeaba corazoncitos al ver al nuevo. Esperaba que Megumi viera que este tipo no era tan caballeroso como aparentaba, pues había olvidado presentarse así mismo.

— Oh, lo siento. Estaba tan cegado por la belleza de sus amigas, que olvidé presentarme. Por favor, perdónenme, mi nombre es Shinomori Koichi. — y después de eso, sonrió con encanto. Megumi estaba que si se le escapaba otro suspiro moriría por falta de oxígeno, y Kaoru estaba comenzando a maldecir el día en que se casó con Kenshin.

— Oh, Shinomori-san! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a alguien tan encantador, en especial a su hermano? — preguntó Megumi.

— Sí, Aoshi… ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidar a su propio hermano? — preguntó Kenshin sintiendo lástima por Koichi.

— Es fácil…en especial si se trata de olvidarlo a él…—dijo Aoshi pensando en voz fuerte.

— ¡TE ESCUCHÉ, ENANO! Tienes suerte de que esté cansado del viaje--— Koichi tosió y se sintió súbitamente débil, por lo que se arrodilló en el suelo.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Está bien, Shinomori-san? — preguntó Megumi mientras se acercaba a Koichi y ponía su mano derecha en la frente del joven. — ¡Tiene fiebre!

— Bueno, es que pesqué un resfriado de camino a Kyoto. Por eso estaba usando bufanda: no es amable enfermar a otros sólo por olvidar taparse la boca.

— ¡Es…encantador! — exclamaron Kaoru y Megumi a la vez

— Bueno, Shinomori-san, olvídese de ayudar a Sano: va a ayudar a su hermano.

— Preferiría no hacerlo…— susurró el joven ninja, pero una mirada de Megumi lo congeló y lo obligó a obedecer. Si ella hubiera utilizado esa mirada contra Kanryu, las cosas hubieran resultado muy diferentes.

— Después de eso, yo misma cuidaré de usted, Shinomori-san. — dijo Megumi utilizando un tono de voz suave y hermoso cuando le hablaba a Koichi. — Porque soy una doctora, ¿sabía?

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte tengo de ser atendido por un ángel tan hermoso como usted! Apuesto a que los hombres rezan por enfermarse sólo para ser cuidados por sus manos.

— Guao! — dijo Sanosuke— A qué tiene una fiebre muy alta para empezar a decir tonterías como esas: seguro está alucinando.

— ¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de pollo?

— Oh, nada, KITSUNE — Aoshi levantó a su hermano de mala gana y, no más entrando al Aoiya, chocó contra alguien que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! Debería tener más cuidado por donde camino. — Misao retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía contra quien había chocado: no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su Aoshi-sama. Y él, como tonto, se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos. — ¡Lo siento, Aoshi-sama! Por favor perdóneme, es que iba de camino a topar a Himura. ¡Es que no han venido!

— ¿Misao-chan? — preguntó Koichi mientras se separaba un poco de su hermano para ver a Misao de cerca. — ¡Cielos, pero cómo has crecido! Y he escuchado rumores de que te convertiste en Okashira, ¡pero cómo estás de buena muchacha!

— ¡Tenle más respeto! — le gritó Aoshi mientras lo soltaba. Koichi, en lugar de caer, se sostuvo a la pared y le respondió:

— ¡Pero que maneras tan groseras, Ao-chan! Además, yo soy un caballero, y no hay nada de malo en decir que una muchachita está hermosa. — y, poniendo el dedo en la llaga, agregó: — y debes saber de lo que te hablo, ¿no? No me sorprendería que pronto alguien le pidiera matrimonio a Mi-chan.

— ¡¿Hay--hay dos Aoshi's-sama's…?! Pero… ¿cómo? — preguntó Misao en voz alta, mientras que en su interior se preguntaba si una de sus fantasías se había hecho realidad…o si al chocar había caído inconsciente y eso no era más que un sueño…un hermoso sueño.

— No me recuerdas, ¿cierto? Bueno, no me sorprende, porque cuando me fui apenas tenías 2 añitos. Es normal que no sepas quien soy. ¡Lo que no es normal es que tu propio hermano te olvide y ni siquiera te escriba una carta en el día de su cumpleaños! — dijo Koichi mientras se volvía hacia Aoshi, con colmillos saliendo de su boca y una vena latiendo en su frente. Aoshi sólo levantó los hombros y esquivó la mirada de su hermano.

— ¿Y usted es? — preguntó Misao mientras se pellizcaba para ver si estaba soñando o no.

— Cierto, cierto…parece que hoy mis modales se perdieron. Mi nombre es Shinomori Koichi. Es un placer —tomó la mano de Misao— volverte a ver, Mi-chan— y después la besó…para encanto de Misao…y enojo de Aoshi.

— Misao, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? — preguntó Okina mientras Okon, Kuro, Shiro y Omasu lo seguían, preocupados de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su niñita.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamaron Shiro y Kuro.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijeron Omasu y Okon.

— ¡KOICHI-SAMA! — exclamaron los oniwabanshu mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de Koichi y lo recibían en medio de un gran alboroto. Mientras tanto, Aoshi veía la escena y suspiraba, mientras deseaba con TODAS sus fuerzas que Koichi sólo estuviera de paso.

— ¿Viste qué sorpresa, Aoshi? Tu hermano ha regresado.

— No pareces tan sorprendido, Okina. — dijo el joven, mientras se escuchaba por un lado la bienvenida de los Oniwabanshu a Koichi, y por el otro los intentos de Sanosuke y Yahiko por entrar al Aoiya.

— Él me envió una carta preguntándome si podía volver.

— ¿Una carta? ¿Por qué no me la envió a mí? — preguntó extrañado porque su hermano había mencionado antes algo acerca de una carta.

— Hmmm…Supongo que no sabía que estabas aquí, ya que después de lo de Kanryu no dejaste rastro, muchacho. Además, aunque hubiera sabido que estabas en Kyoto quizá nunca hubiera regresado. Recuerda que él y tú se despidieron en muy malos términos. — Okina miró de reojo a Aoshi, pero el joven miraba hacia su hermano y el resto de los oniwabanshu que reían con él. — Él parece no tener ningún resentimiento, ¿pero y tú?

— No se trata de resentimientos. Su manera de ser siempre me ha molestado. No es nada más. En cuanto a esa lista…— dijo el joven esperando cambiar de tema y convencer a Okina de no casar a Misao.

— Oh, sí….la lista. No te molestes, muchacho. La verdad es que había planeado lo de la lista para darte celos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó Aoshi con asombro y vergüenza.

— Sí…verás. Es que estabas empezando a actuar de manera extraña cerca de ella, así que todos pensábamos que te gustaba Misao-chan. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tonto, ¿verdad?

— Sí…. —contestó el joven mientras evitaba romperle la cara a Okina por la pesada broma. ¿Es que acaso el viejo no sabía todo por lo que le hizo pasar? Todas las noches se despertaba pensando en esa maldita lista y en las ganas de ponerse de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, ¡en fin! ¡Los que fueran!

— Bueno, pero sí era cierto que pensamos casar a Misao-chan. Es lo mejor para ella, y creo que ya tenemos al novio perfecto. — Mariposas en el estómago…mariposas, polillas, moscas…Aoshi no se sentía bien.

— ¿E-en serio? ¿Quién…?— Okina levantó el índice y, primero mirando a Aoshi con una sonrisita de maldad, y luego señalando al candidato, dijo:

— ¡Koichi-sama! Él es la mejor opción. — "NOOOO KAMI-SAMA…Que Koichi se vaya pronto!!"


	3. Capítulo 3

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Hermano gemelo: peor rival!

Capítulo 3: Le juro al Cielo que algún día seré tu "Onii-chan-sama"

Un par de horas después…la sala estaba llena, y él con ganas de tirarse desde un precipicio. Nunca le habían gustado las grandes celebraciones porque las consideraba un disturbio a su paz interior, y eso que hubiera preferido estar en una batalla de gritos a estar en ese preciso lugar. Todos los oniwabanshu estaban borrachos hasta la coronilla, y Sanosuke y Koichi hacían competencias de tragos.

— Un aplauso para Koichi-sama, ¡porque se quedará a vivir con nosotros por el resto de su vida! — dijo Okina mientras levantaba una botellita de sake y se la tomaba de un solo trago. Okon y Omasu aplaudieron felices, y Kuro y Shiro pasaron los brazos por el cuello del susodicho hombre.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Aoshi mientras comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de irse a vivir a un lugar lejano, como el extranjero…

— S-sí….— contestó Koichi mientras hipaba por el alcohol y, acercando su rostro al de su hermano, preguntó— ¿No es genial, Ao-chan? — Aoshi no respondió ni mostró ninguna emoción, tan típico de él. Pareció que Koichi iba romper en un berrinche, pero un muy borracho Yahiko interrumpió con una gran carcajada.

— ¿Ao-chan? ¿De dónde viene eso? — Aoshi supuso que si el mocoso no hubiera estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, ni se le hubiera cruzado por la mente soltar una pregunta tan estúpida.

— Pues verás…— contestó Koichi mientras intentaba no hipar— Ao-chan es mi otouto-chan, así que siempre agrego el "-chan" para que no se le olvide. — Sanosuke y Yahiko no aguantaron y rompieron en carcajadas.

— ¿Aoshi es el hermano menor? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Sip! ¡Él es el bebé de la casa! — comentó Koichi mientras volvía a hipar y los colores del alcohol se subían a su cara. — También es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí: como Ao-chan es mi PEQUEÑO hermano, debo cuidarlo, ¡así que vine para cuidarte, hermanito!

— No seas tonto, no necesito que nadie me cuide. ¡Y deja de llamarme PEQUEÑO! Sólo naciste unos minutos antes que yo.

— ¡Claro que te voy a seguir llamando PEQUEÑO, porque yo soy tu hermano MAYOR! Pero esperen! —dijo volviéndose al Kenshin-gumi— Aun hay más…— Aoshi ya veía para dónde iba Koichi, así que se vio forzado a intervenir.

— Sí, qué gracioso, soy el menor pero los roles no se juegan como tales, ¿cierto, Koichi? Ahora deja de beber y vete a dormir

— ¡Genial! ¿Dónde está tu cuarto? Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, ¡extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron Kenshin y sus amigos, incluida Misao, aunque el resto de los oniwabanshu no se sorprendieron ante esto. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle? ¡¡Cómo pudo haber olvidado que…

— …duermen juntos?! — preguntó Megumi mientras dejaba volar la imaginación.

— No es así…— dijo Aoshi intentando explicar las cosas.

— No lo niegues, hermano…— dijo Koichi con voz sensual mientras guiñaba un ojo juguetón a su hermanito — ¡también te encantaba el calor de mi cuerpo!

— ¡No digas tonterías, Koichi! — reclamó el ninja con voz seria, intentando reprimir cualquier tono que denotara su...¿frustración? — ¡Eras tú el que se metía en mi futón mientras yo dormía en paz!

— Pero bien que te gustaba lo que te hacía mientras dormías…— repuso el gemelo con una voz traviesa.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — preguntaron Megumi, Kaoru y Misao, mientras la imaginación les hacía ver cosas que sólo se proyectan en una pantalla de un club de yaoi fan girls.

— ¿Me hacías algo mientras dormía? — preguntó Aoshi sin poder creérselo. Intentó recordar las varias noches en las que su hermano invadía su privacidad, pero no pudo recordar nada grave…a no ser que tuviera un recuerdo reprimido debido a cualquier shock emocional que pudo haber sido causado…y, conociendo a su hermano, sabía que él podía crear ese tipo de reacción.

— ¡Qué lindo eres, Ao-chan! —exclamó Koichi mientras soltaba una carcajada y agarraba de las mejillas a Aoshi: — Siempre has sido tan ingenuo, tan fácil de engañar. ¡Claro que nunca te hice nada! Jamás le haría daño al bebé de mamá…

— ¿Bebé de mamá? — preguntó Sanosuke sin ser capaz de aguantar más revelaciones tan…íntimas del ex -okashira de los oniwabanshu.

— Sip, es que Ao-chan era el favorito de mamá…y se preguntan porqué es que Aoshi nació…

— No digas eso…—lo cortó Aoshi después de respirar hondamente— es algo así como una leyenda urbana…en verdad no creo que haya pasado. — y a eso era donde Koichi quería llegar…a ese pequeño incidente que siempre había definido la relación entre Koichi y Aoshi.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ao-chan? ¿No quieres que cuente lo que pasó?

— Deberías hacerlo. — interrumpió Okina mientras se abanicaba— La manera en que narras ese incidente es como una tradición de los Oniwabanshu.

— ¿Debo hacerlo, Ao-chan?

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando? — interrumpió Sanosuke— ¡Qué groseros! Si van a contar algo háganlo de una vez, pero no estén en rodeos, ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno, Sano, en verdad no nos corresponde exigir algo, sólo somos invitados. Además, si es personal, tal vez Aoshi no quiere que sepamos. — dijo Kenshin, aunque él tampoco podía soportar la tremenda curiosidad.

— En realidad— interrumpió Koichi— si Ao-chan no cree que haya sucedido entonces no debe importarle que lo cuente, ¿cierto, otouto-chan? — ¡ese maldito tono de voz! Aoshi lo detestaba porque, aunque él solía ser siempre prudente e imperturbable, la manera de hablar de su hermano lo sacaba de sus casillas y sucumbía ante el orgullo.

— Para nada, Koichi. Nada más creo que será un desperdicio de tiempo si…

— Es así: Aoshi nació muerto. — comentó Koichi sin dejar que su hermano terminara de hablar.

— ¿Muerto? — preguntaron de nuevo Kenshin y sus amigos, a excepción de los viejos oniwabanshu.

— ¡Oh, sí! Yo nací primero (bonito como estoy ahora) pero Aoshi nació muerto. Por eso mamá siempre decía: "Aoshi no salgas sin la bufanda", "Aoshi, no practiques por más de siete horas", "Koichi, cuida a tu pequeño, y lindo pero grosero hermanito menor"

— No nací muerto…— susurró Aoshi intentando no partirle la cara a su hermano por el comentario innecesario de su nacimiento.

— ¡Claro que sí, Aoshi! — interrumpió Okina. — Todo comenzó hace 29 años Izumi dio a luz a un par de niños, pero uno de ellos estaba muerto… a diferencia de Koichi que lloraba a todo pulmón, Aoshi no emitía ningún sonido. Además, estaba corto en tamaño y peso…

— Y supongo que eso les trajo conflictos de pequeños. — comentó Sanosuke mientras se terminaba un pedazo de tofu.

— ¿Conflictos? — preguntó Koichi inocentemente— ¡Pero sí siempre nos llevamos bien!

— ¡JA! — exclamó Aoshi casi sin querer.

— Aoshi….¿te reíste? — preguntó Koichi con ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡No puedo creerlo! Tuvieron que pasar casi treinta años para poder verte reír. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! — dijo mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Aoshi.

— ¡Ah, suéltame! — pidió Aoshi.

— ¡No lo haré, hermanito! Vamos, ¡dame otra sonrisa! — Una más y Koichi iba a ser hombre muerto...pero en lugar de ello, nuestro ninja recordó su entrenamiento, así que respiró profundamente y después agregó:

— Suéltame por favor. — Koichi no se lo podía creer. Lentamente soltó a su hermano y, volviéndose a Okina, gritó:

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?! Primero se ríe y ahora es amable, ¿es el Apocalipsis o qué? — Okina negó lentamente:

— Pasaste muchos años lejos de él, Koichi-sama. — Koichi suspiró y, volviendo a las lágrimas, exclamó:

— ¡Vaya! Ahora puedo morir feliz.

— ¿Morir feliz? — preguntó Misao.

— Sí, verás, Mi-chan: Ao-chan siempre ha sido serio, y de pequeño me juré que algún día lo haría sonreír— Nota de la autora: ya se pueden imaginar el remolino de emociones que sintió Misao; otra persona tenía su mismo sueño. — Bueno, aunque en realidad esa fue una media mueca, ¿por qué no vuelves a reír, Ao-chan? — Aoshi suspiró y se levantó— ¿Ya te vas? Al menos podrías decirme donde queda tu cuarto, ¿no crees?

— Eres molesto. — le soltó Aoshi— ¿Por qué no haces como los demás y me dejas en paz, Koichi?

— ¡No lo haré! — respondió Koichi con una sonrisa tierna pero, como si recordara algo cruel, sus ojos se escondieron entre los mechones que caían a su cara, y agregó con un hilo de voz: — Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido….el tiempo perdido.

— Yo diría tiempo ganado…— masculló entre dientes Aoshi, pues por alguna razón hoy se le estaban saliendo las ideas por la boca.

— Y hablando de todo un poco…— intervino Kenshin al notar la venita que latía en la frente de Koichi a causa del comentario de Aoshi. — ¿Por qué hasta ahora sabemos que tienes un hermano mayor, Aoshi? — Aoshi miró con mirada infernal a Kenshin y estaba seguro de que no quería que esa pregunta fuera contestada, pero entonces intervino Misao:

— Sí, Aoshi-sama... Su hermano dijo que yo lo conocí de pequeña, ¿pero por qué no puedo recordarlo?

— Hmmm ¿quieres saber por qué, Mi-chan? — Misao asintió. — Muy bien, entonces te voy a contar todo acerca de Ao-chan y de mí…sin censura…— agregó Koichi con un tono sensual que hizo a las chicas sonrojarse. — ¡AUCHHH! —exclamó el dulce gemelo mientras ponía las manos sobre un chichote recién dado por su hermano. — ¿Qué está mal contigo, Ao-chan?

— ¡Ya deja de usar ese tono de voz! En verdad me dan escalofríos cuando hablas de esa manera.

— Ay, ¡pero Aoshi! ¿Qué no ves que todo esto es por las fan's? Hay que darles lo que quieren, ¿ne? — preguntó a las chicas mientras sonreía. Las chicas, obviamente, asintieron felices. — ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Como ya saben, mi dulce hermanito aquí presente— Aoshi gruñó sin gana— nació enfermo, y por eso mi madre se preocupaba el doble por él. Pero los oniwabanshu son oniwabanshu, y deben hacer lo que les corresponde, así que Aoshi también estaba presente en los entrenamientos en los que, obviamente, yo era mejor que él. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, mi hermanito, al que siempre vi calmado, aburrido, debilucho, enano, diminuto, escuálido — Aoshi tomó con una mano la larga cabellera de Koichi y con la otra el cuello de éste hasta acercarlo a su rostro (que tenía una mirada sin emociones y, de alguna manera escalofriante) decirle:

— Muy bien ya entendimos... ¿continúas?

— A-ah…sí…—respondió Koichi con un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda…— En fin, mi….hermano nos sorprendió mucho cuando así no más ¡BAM! Me hizo volar por los aires después de una serie de golpes de kenpo… ¡gracias a Kami-sama que no tenía armas porque si no la cosa hubiera sido peor!

— ¿Fue tan malo? — preguntó Yahiko con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras no se le escapaba que la mirada de Aoshi denotaba su necesidad por agarrar a golpes a su hermano.

— Mmmm….bueno, la verdad es que sí: a mis dulces seis años y con dos costillas, un brazo y las dos piernas rotas… ¡buenos tiempos! — Todos miraron rígidamente a Aoshi. _"Monstruo…" _pensó Megumi _"Freak…"_, pensaron Yahiko y Sano a la vez.

— Sí…buenos tiempos…—comentó Aoshi por lo bajo al recordar el incidente… ¡por 3 maravillosos meses no se tuvo que preocupar por el atarantado de Koichi!

— A partir de ese momento— comenzó Koichi con una gotita en la frente—, Aoshi se hizo mejor y mejor, y pronto ningún otro oniwabanshu le llegaba a los talones. Unos años después, 4 para ser preciso, tú naciste, Mi-chan, y Aoshi decidió que nos haríamos cargo de ti, pero dos años después la terrible época empeoró aún más, y nuestras fuerzas oniwabanshu comenzaron a disminuir. Entonces el okashira de ese entonces, tu abuelo, llegó a la conclusión de que teníamos que dividirnos para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Como Aoshi tiene la calidez de una paleta de helado, él era la mejor opción para entrenar a los adultos que se unían a los Oniwabanshu, como Hannya, y como yo era…bueno, pues YO, se decidió que me encargaría de entrenar a los oniwabanshu más pequeños en una zona alejada de los conflictos para que, en caso de que los miembros adultos perecieran, los jóvenes sobrevivieran y pudieran revivir a los oniwabanshu. Entonces mi misión no era Kyoto ni Tokio, sino Hokkaido. Pero cuando se te dijo que tenías que irte conmigo a entrenar, pediste quedarte aquí. Creíamos que como estarías con Aoshi y con Okina, no habría problema, así que no te vi por 17 años. De seguro ahora entiendes porqué eres la única jovencita por estos alrededores, ¿cierto?

— ¡Wow! Eso explica muchas cosas—comentó Misao con mirada de reflexión.

— Pero, eso no explica porqué no sabíamos que Aoshi-san tenía un hermano—comentó Kaoru, pero se cayó ante la mirada no de hielo, pero de fuego amenazador en Aoshi.

— Bueno eso es porque...Ah... —y cómo si de repente cayera en cuenta de algo, Koichi se levantó de golpe y, gritando, dijo: — ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS COMO SI YO NO EXISTIERA, ENANO?

— Porque eres molesto. —dijo Aoshi mirando primero fijamente a Koichi y luego dando media vuelta para salir por la puerta corrediza. — Por cierto, deja de beber: ambos no somos muy buenos receptores para el alcohol. Si sigues, te enfermarás.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó Koichi con manos suplicantes y ojos brillantes.

— Sí, porque si te enfermas estarás de parásito por más tiempo. Procura marcharte pronto. —y cerró la puerta para salir al pasillo y dirigirse a su cuarto: pondría una trampa ...no, mil trampas, para asegurarse que ese demonio llamado "Koichi" no entrara y...bueno, hiciera de las suyas.

— Eso fue...raro... —susurró Megumi.

— Bueno, sí. —contestó Okina. — Aoshi siempre ha odiado a Koichi-sama.

— ¡Para nada! Somos como las flores y las abejas, el azúcar y el café, el pan y la mantequilla, el... —pero Okina puso su mano sobre el hombro del gemelo.

— No, Koichi-sama...Aoshi SIEMPRE ha sido así...son muy diferentes. —Koichi suspiró en grande.

— ¡Mou! ¿Qué le pasa al enano? Nada le cuesta ser amable de vez en cuando...además, ¿porqué no se olvida de todo y reiniciamos nuestra "nunca existente" amistad? ¿Qué será? ¿Rencor, enojo, qué?

— No crea que sea rencor... —opinó Okina. — Simplemente se estresa...ambos son MUUUUUUY diferentes. — Koichi suspiró en derrota y con un desanimo que entristeció a las chicas:

— Ahh--supongo que es cierto...pero... —y, levantándose con nuevo ánimo, exclamó en su promesa al cielo —¡yo haré que nos llevemos bien! Juro que lucharé día y noche para que Aoshi Shinomori sonría, sea feliz, y me trate como su Onii-chan-sama como Kami-sama manda, que es lo más importante de todo. Y, ahora... —dijo volviéndose a Okina— ¿dónde está el cuarto de Ao-chan?

N/A: Vocabulario:

Otouto: hace referencia a un hermano menor

Onii: hace referencia a un hermano mayor

Otouto-chan/ Onii-chan: a las palabras "Otouto", "Onii" "Otou" (padre), entre otras, se les puede agregar el título "chan", "san" o "sama". Estas demuestran, por lo general, cariño, respeto, o respeto a un superior, respectivamente:

1.-chan: suele usarse para mujeres o niños pequeños, pero también se usa cuando se le tiene mucho cariño a alguien. En este caso, Koichi usa los "términos" Ao-chan y Otouto-chan porque le tiene cariño a Aoshi y, además, porque le gusta molestarlo ;)

2. -san: es el más usado, y denota respeto a cualquier persona. Con los familiares no es la excepción.

3. -sama: denota respeto hacia un superior. Onii-sama y Otouto-sama denotan que los hermanos le tienen un gran respeto a sus hermanos por condiciones de rango, preferencia, o simplemente una gran admiración.

(4.) -chan-sama: no creo que este "título" en verdad exista, y dudo mucho que se mezclen de tal forma los títulos en Japón. Sin embargo, Koichi quiere que Aoshi lo llame "Onii-chan-sama" porque, 1. le gustan las bromas, y 2. porque si -chan denota cariño y -sama denota respeto, quiere ver que Aoshi sienta eso por él aunque sea en una frase.

NOTA: estos términos los aprendí viendo anime (como la mayoría, supongo), así que puede que me equivoque en sus términos, utilización, entre otros. Si ven que me equivoco, o quieren agregar algo, no duden en corregirme. Estaré feliz de escuchar sugerencias.


	4. Capítulo 4

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Hermano gemelo: peor rival!

Capítulo 4: Mentes de tórtolos….lástima que en la realidad existe el factor "K"

La mañana estaba llegando. El frío de la madrugada al fin parecía irse, y aunque él no era de los que dormían más de lo necesario, en verdad necesitaba sentir el calor de las cobijas por un poco más de tiempo.

Y si a eso le sumamos que sentía la esencia de algún jabón de baño, que por mera casualidad (en serio, por casualidad) le recordaba al olor de los cabellos de Misao, nada más digamos que no sentía prisa alguna por salir del futon. Después de todo…sabía que necesitaría todas las fuerzas y la paciencia necesarias para soportar al nuevo visitante del Aoiya.

_"Quiero buscarle un buen hombre: decente, apuesto, inteligente, ¡y si se puede rico!"_

Bueno….Koichi era apuesto, y si los genes no engañaban, también debía ser algo inteligente. Después de todo, eran hermanos, y todos en el Oniwabanshu admiraban las destrezas de los gemelos. ¿Decente….? Sí, sabía que, a pesar de todas las payasadas que Koichi dijera, siempre trataba con respeto a las mujeres y las hacía sentir cómodas cerca de él.

_"…y creo que ya tenemos al novio perfecto. ¡Koichi-sama! Él es la mejor opción."_

Sí….Koichi era una amenaza MUY grave.

"Al menos no es rico", pensó Aoshi en su sueño, intentando darse alguna especie de ánimos. Él, en cambio, tenía una buena suma de dinero guardada. El trabajo sucio con Kanryu le dejó un buen dinerillo--que evitaba recordar porque era un dinero manchado de sangre-- además que de vez en cuando hacía unos trabajos ninjas en secreto, para que Okina y los demás miembros de la familia no se percataran de ello. ¿Por qué en secreto? Por….

"Misao…"

Ella cumpliría 19 años muy pronto. ¿Y qué iba a hacer el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Sentarse a meditar en el templo todo el día para escapar del alboroto de la fiesta? Hmmm….probablemente, así que debía regalarle algo especial a Misao para que lo disculpara por faltar a su fiesta. Pero nadie podía culparlo: según Okina, en la fiesta, Misao conocería al candidato (sin que ella lo supiera, por supuesto) que la tomaría por esposa. Y aunque ya Misao había conocido a Koichi, Aoshi simplemente no podía tolerar la idea de su hermano invitando a bailar a Misao, llevarla a los festivales, o si quiera tomarle la mano. Grrrrrrr….era demasiado para el pobre ninja. ¡KOICHI TENÍA QUE IRSE! Y entre más rápido se largara, mejor.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, convencido de que algo debía hacer…aunque aún no sabía qué. ¿Cómo luchar contra Koichi, si sabía de sobra que en ese campo su Onii-san era muy superior? Pero bueno…eso lo superaría a lo largo de tres días…sí, tres días debía ser más que suficiente para mandar a su hermano lejos de Kyoto. Por ahora, debía levantarse si quería escuchar a Misao darle los buenos días a Kyoto. Pero…el día no comenzó como él hubiera deseado que comenzara.

— ¡KO-I-CHI! —gritó el ninja mientras miraba con horror la cara dormida de su hermano justo al lado de él. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Aoshi tomó de la yukata a Koichi y lo lanzó contra el shoji, haciendo que su hermano golpeara contra una columna de la casa. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba con ira hacia su hermano aun medio dormido.

— Shhhhhh…—susurró Koichi. —No hagas tanto ruido…creo que tengo una resaca. —después de eso caminó con pereza hacia la habitación y se metió en el futon. — Ao-chan, ¿no vienes? — Aoshi quería gritar, decirle a su hermano que se fuera por el camino del que vino, que se devolviera a Hokkaido y que nunca, nunca, nunca más volviera a su vida, pero en eso, una voz interrumpió.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —era Megumi, que se dirigió presurosa hacia la habitación de Koichi--es decir, a la habitación de Aoshi en la que Koichi se había instalado.

— Megumi-hime… mi otouto-chan me despertó. —lloró Koichi mientras ríos de lágrimas bajaban por sus ojitos.

— _"Lágrimas de cocodrilo"_ —pensó Aoshi, aunque tenía que admitir que un escalofrío bajó por su espalda cuando Megumi lo miró con ojos diabólicamente brillantes a la vez que un aura llena de flamas se expandía detrás de ella. Aoshi tenía que recordar que Megumi era una doctora muy exitosa no sólo porque tenía el toque mágico para curar heridas, sino también porque había sido bendecida por alguna diosa zorra con la sabiduría de utilizar plantas para crear las más milagrosas medicinas….o los más poderosos de los venenos.

— Shinomori-san… —susurró Megumi. Aoshi sólo evitó contacto visual con ella. — ¿Sabía que su hermano vino con un resfriado desde Hokkaido? No deberíamos molestarlo, ¿entiende? Ni un poco…

— Aa. —dijo Aoshi con su voz fría y seria, aunque debía apurarse si quería huir de la mujer zorro y escuchar a Misao decir…

— ¿Aoshi-sama? —diablos….no la pudo escuchar levantarse, ni estirarse, ni decir "¡Ahhhhh! Buenos díiiiiiiias, Kyotoooooooooo!" — ¿Está bien? Escuché un ruido me preocupé por…—pero Misao se detuvo al ver a Megumi consolando a Koichi mientras él se metía bajo de las sábanas. — ¿Está bien, Koichi-san? —preguntó mientras se acercaba para acariciar la imagen chibi del hermano de su Aoshi-sama.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó un Okina seguido de Kuro y Shiro.

— Koichi-sama, ¿está bien? — preguntó Omasu mientras ella y Okon luchaban por pasar a sus altos compañeros y llegar al lado de Koichi, ambas con bandejas con té, bocadillos y toallas frías para calmar fiebre.

¿Qué demonios hacía toda esa gente levantada a estas horas de la mañana? Por eso él siempre se levantaba de primero: para evitar tanto gentío. ¿Y por qué demonios estaban en SU habitación? ¿Es que no había quedado claro que no quería a nadie cerca? ¿Es que nadie se preguntaba por qué él insistía en hablar pocas veces, huir del trabajo del Aoiya para meditar en el templo, o si quiera dejar de lado una actividad tan fundamental como desayunar, almorzar y cenar, o sea, COMER? Tenía suficiente con el té que Misao le llevaba en las tardes: ese era el único alimento que necesitaba (y que verdaderamente consumía) y la única compañía que deseaba. ¡Ah, pero noooo! Por alguna extraña razón, todos estaban ahí en SU habitación. Nada más faltaba que…

— Megumi, Kenji-chan está llorando. — dijo Kaoru mientras entraba a la habitación con una versión chibi de Battousai que, por lo demás, parecía un pequeño demonio bien cabreado: rojo como un tomate a causa del llanto, y ensordecedor hasta decir basta.

— Ay, cállalo por favor. — suplicaron Sanosuke y Yahiko a la vez mientras se cubrían las orejas con las manos. — Esta resaca es muy fuerte. — Si querían dejar de oír al pequeño Kenji, ¿entonces por qué seguían a Kaoru-san en lugar de ir a otra parte? ¡El Aoiya es muy grande, por Kami-sama! Además, si ese par de borrachos tenían resaca, ¿por qué se tomaron la molestia de levantarse de sus camas?

— Perdón, perdón, perdón, es que Kenji quiere a su Megumi-neechan. — Por supuesto, él no podía faltar: el Kenshingumi no podía llamarse así sin Kenshin Himura, ¿o sí? Y ahora todas las almas del Aoiya estaban reunidas en el mismo espacio que en los últimos dos años y medio habían evitado a toda costa: SU habitación.

— Mou, está bien. — articuló Koichi mientras se tapaba los oídos con una almohada, ya que su cabeza también resentía los gemidos del infante. — Aoshi sólo amaneció de mal humor: rompió la puerta de papel, me despertó y casi me noquea, o sea, lo mismo de siempre. —suspiró. — Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿ne, Otouto-chan? ….Ara, ¿Ao-chan? ¿Dónde está Ao-chan? — preguntó Koichi mientras se atrevía a levantar un poco más la cabeza para buscar a Aoshi.

— ¿Estaba aquí? — preguntó Sanosuke, mientras veía la entrada de la habitación y el pasillo: no había rastro del cubo de hielo. — ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — preguntó al ver a Yahiko pálido como la nieve. — Si vas a vomitar hazlo lejos de nosotros.

— Estamos en SU habitación….en la habitación de Aoshi Shinomori. — contestó el muchacho mientras temblaba ligeramente. De un momento a otro, el aire se volvió pesado, y ellos parecían fría y pálida piedra. ¡Por amor a Dios, estaban en la habitación en la que nunca se atrevieron a entrar! De repente, los presentes saltaron presurosos y salieron al pasillo.

— Tranquilos, creo que no hicimos mucho daño. Al menos yo no toqué ningún muñeco Vudú. — dijo Sanosuke.

— ¿Muñeco Vudú? — preguntó Koichi, quien aún permanecía en la habitación, apenas sentado en el futón.

— Sí, ya sabes, es que estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori, el cubo de hielo…Después de los "Kage Musha" no me sorprendería que tuviera muñecos vudú o el Necronomicón entre sus pertenencias. — musitó mientras veía a todos a los ojos para que comprendieran su punto…y todos asintieron levemente, todos menos Koichi, quien primero sonrió tímidamente, luego se llevó las manos a su boca para intentar aguantar la risa, pero que al final sucumbió en una potente carcajada.

— ¡Oh! Creo que tengo muchas cosas que escuchar acerca de mi otouto-chan, ne?

/((()))/

Caminaba rápidamente por Kyoto. Necesitaba llegar al Templo de una vez y por todas. Necesitaba llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente y, por supuesto, donde no estuviera Koichi. Grrrrrr…hasta pensar en él lo sacaba de quicio, pero esa no era la peor parte. ¡Ah!, entonces hasta Misao se levantaba presurosa a ver a Koichi, ¿no? Aoshi podía concebir que Megumi viviera de ahora en adelante sólo por Koichi, después de todo Sanosuke no se había preocupado ni apurado por declarársele, ¿pero que Misao se levantara de repente sólo para ver a Koichi? Tenía que hacer algo muy pronto, pero no sabía qué: por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Se detuvo de repente y tomó aire. ¿Qué podía hacer? Levantó la vista, y ahí estaba: el templo de Kyoto. Buscaría la respuesta en medio de su meditación, pero sabía que la solución llegaría a las 3 y 20 minutos de la tarde, cuando viera a Misao acercarse al templo. Le llevaría su té y sus bocadillos (la única comida que en verdad consumía) y entonces, enfrente de los hermosos ojos de la chica, encontraría la respuesta para vencer a su Onii-san.

/((()))/

Varias horas después…

Eran las cinco de la tarde. La tarde casi terminaba. Caminaba apacible (aunque no se sentía así), mientras en su mente intentaba descifrar qué había pasado. Quizá había mucha gente en el Aoiya, y ella no pudo atenderlo. Pero también, quizá había vuelto a olvidar llevarle su té porque salió de compras con Omasu y con Okon, como la última vez que la encontró en el mercado. Pero sabía que eso no había sido. Porque la buscó por todo el mercado por mucho tiempo. Misao simple y sencillamente no le había llevado su té. Se colocó justo al frente del Aoiya. Como lo pensó, había mucho gentío aún a esa hora. Pero eso no disipaba su ira, porque sí: en la cara del ninja había ira.

Respiró profundamente. Cuando sintió un poco más de aire, se atrevió a entrar al Aoiya. Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se atrevía a entrar cuando había tanta gente aún. Lo bueno es que pasaba desapercibido. Entró al restaurante y los clientes ni se fijaron en él. Después se dirigió a una puerta que decía "sólo personal". Entonces estaba justo en los pasillos de la casa de habitación de los Oniwabanshu. Tomó aire de nuevo. Misao no estaba sirviendo en el Aoiya. Entonces estaba adentro, haciendo quién sabe qué. Subió a la habitación de la chica, pero no estaba ahí. _"Por suerte…"_, pensó después nuestro ninja. _"¿Cómo le explicaría que abrí su puerta sin llamar antes?"_ Tomó de nuevo aire. Sabía que estaba bien cabreado. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, intentando contar de 1 a 10. Mejor iría a su cuarto. Quizá Koichi no estaba en él.

— ¿Aoshi-sama? — Aoshi olvidó toda su ira. Al diablo con eso de estar molesto con su Misao. Esta vez sería directo. Rápidamente, ideó un plan para ganar a Misao y después deshacerse de Koichi.

Mente de Aoshi

— ¿Aoshi-sama? Llega temprano. Ya iba a llevarle su té…Sé que voy tarde, pero es que había tanta gente en el Aoiya.

— Misao…déjalo así. Vine temprano porque, primero, me preocupé por ti y, segundo, porque…

— ¿Porque…?

— Necesitaba decirte algo importante. — Aoshi se imagina tomando a Misao de la muñeca. — O mejor, te enseñaré--—nuestro ninja (en su mente, por supuesto) toma de la barbilla a Misao y sus labios se juntan…

Aún en la mente de Aoshi

Bueno….puedo intentarlo….supongo…

Ahora sí, afuera de la mente de Aoshi, o sea, en la cruel y dura realidad

— ¿Aoshi-sama? Llega temprano. Ya iba a llevarle su té…Sé que voy tarde, pero es que había tanta gente en el Aoiya…

— Misao…déjalo así. _"Bien, Aoshi…ahora sólo sonríe y…"_

— …así que nadie podía ayudar a Megumi-sensei a cuidar a Koichi-sama. Por eso me ofrecí para ayudarla.

— _"¡Qué demo--!" ¿Acaba de decir 'Koichi-sama'? ¿Ya se hizo tan especial ese idiota para ella? Oh, bastardo! En verdad lo prefirió a mí??"_

— Y cómo teníamos mucha gente, estamos almorzando hasta ahora. —dijo la chica mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago. Pero Aoshi seguía profiriendo maldiciones contra su hermano en su mente. — Ehh….Aoshi-sama? ¿Me escuchó?

— Aa. —dijo Aoshi seriamente. Obviamente, su mente aún trabajaba cómo descuartizaría a su hermano. ¿Cómo podía su Misao pensar en Koichi, ese torpe idiota, como su Koichi-sama? ¿Cómo podía su hermano atraer más a Misao que él? —_ "No es como si estuviera tratando…todavía… ¿Pero cómo Misao preferiría a un extraño si me conoce desde siempre?"_ — Misao seguía hablando, pero Aoshi no le ponía atención. Por eso no se percató de que la chica lo estaba invitando a almorzar…con ella.

Mente de Misao

Bien…Aoshi-sama está conmigo ahora (una sonrisa de maldad se dibuja en su rostro). Lo invité a almorzar, pero parece que está pensando en algo….Ummm…quizá sea que tiene mucha hambre y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en eso. Sip, Aoshi-sama es un hombre, y los hombres tienen que comer mucho más que las mujeres. Seguro por eso está tan pensativo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es tomarle la mano, sentarlo a la mesa y servirle la comida que yo misma preparé.

— Hmmmmm…Misao, esto está delicioso.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. De seguro serás una gran esposa. — En la mente de Misao, Aoshi la mira seductoramente. — Casi siento envidia de quien vaya a ser tu esposo.

— ¿Casi? — Aoshi la toma de la muñeca con una mano, y con la otra rodea su cintura.

— Sí, casi….porque yo seré el hombre que se convertirá en tu marido. —Aoshi acerca por completo a Misao a su cuerpo y terminan besándose.

Aún en la mente de Misao

¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso es lo que haré!

Afuera de la mente de Misao, o sea, de vuelta a la cruel y dura realidad

Misao tomó fuerza para hacer su primer movimiento. Tenía una gran idea, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Tomó a Aoshi de la mano. Éste no pareció sentirse incómodo por el acto, ya que su mente seguía divagando. Aoshi se percató de que había caminado sólo cuando entró al comedor. En la mesa había una olla que desprendía un olor delicioso, pero nadie estaba en la habitación._ "Vaya, qué raro. Seguro ya terminaron de comer…Lo que quiere decir que voy a almorzar con…"_, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Iba a almorzar con Misao…a solas. Sintió un hueco en el estómago y sintió por un momento cómo los colores se le subían al rostro. _"No, Aoshi. No eres así. Sólo permanece tranquilo y actúa normal. Respira, respira…"_

— Entonces… ¿qué vamos a comer?

— Sopa Misou. —dijo Misao con una sonrisa. — Como Koichi-sama no se sentía bien, dijo que quería comer un poco de Misou. Por eso se la preparé yo misma.

— _"SOPA MISOU!! GRRRR…ya sé porqué no me gusta la sopa Misou. Cuando éramos pequeños, él siempre pedía comer sopa Misou para que "yo me sintiera mejor". Grandísimo inepto…"_

— Eh, Aoshi-sama? ¿Está bien? Parece distraído. ¿Quiere comer sopa Misou? — preguntó Misao, un tanto preocupada porque si Aoshi no quería comer sopa, entonces su plan perfecto se iría por la borda.

— Claro, me encanta la sopa Misou. —mintió Aoshi seriamente. Le hubiera gustado sonreír pero uno, no era bueno para sonreír y dos, en ese momento no tenía ganas de sonreír. Probablemente su cara hubiera sufrido un calambre o cosa parecida. Además, tenía que mentir. Simplemente no podía decirle a Misao que no le gustaba la sopa Misou, si ella misma la había preparado. No podía decirle algo que borrara su hermosa sonrisa, o que llenara de lágrimas sus hermosos ojos, o que…

— _"Córtalo, Shinomori. Ya date por vencido. ¿Qué no ves que cocinó para su precioso Koichi-sama? ¡Perdiste! Admítelo. Además, ¿qué tan pervertido puede ser esto? Tú mismo le cambiaste los pañales a esta niñita. Eres casi su padre. ¡Pedófilo incestuoso!"_ — Aoshi dejó escapar un suspiro. Tomó un sorbo de su sopa y, de repente….los ángeles cantaron. — Hmmmmm…Misao, esto está delicioso.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. De seguro serás una gran esposa.

— _"Sí! Está funcionando, ahora dirá……ahora dirá… ¿por qué no lo dice?... ¿Por qué……parece enojado?"_ — ¡Oh, claro que sería una gran esposa! Sería la esposa de Koichi, ¿qué mejor que eso? Y Aoshi sería el tío gruñón que de vez en cuando visitarían…la idea no le hizo mucha gracia. — ¿Aoshi-sama? — Aoshi respiró profundamente y continuó comiendo. Misao suspiró un tanto decepcionada, porque sabía que su plan no funcionaría. — Entonces…. ¿por qué no sabíamos que tenía un hermano, Aoshi-sama? — Aoshi, volviendo a la realidad, intentó responderle simple, calmada y….

— Porque lo odio. No hay nada tan fácil como olvidar a lo que se odia. Así que me olvidé por completo de Koichi por 17 magníficos años. —pensó nuestro ninja en voz alta, pero la mirada atónita de Misao le hizo saber que…— Dije eso en voz alta, ¿cierto? — Misao asintió

— ¿Y por qué lo odia? — Aoshi dejó de lado su sopa. Al menos Misao preguntaba porqué actuaba como tal cuando Koichi estaba cerca. No era como los demás, que generalmente le daban una mirada llena de ira por despreciar a su hermano.

— Me hace actuar y pensar diferente a cómo normalmente lo hago. Es el único que me desespera y me saca de quicio. No me gusta estar desesperado ni fuera de quicio. — ¿Eso lo explicaría todo?

— Pero, pero… ¡él es tan simpático! Creo que ambos se parecen mucho.

— Los gemelos se parecen físicamente, pero no tienen porqué parecerse en personalidad. —repuso Aoshi.

— Yo no hablaba de apariencias. —comenzó Misao, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta. — Creo que ambos son encantadores. _"Di-- ¡¿dije que Aoshi-sama es encantador…Y EN SU PRESENCIA?!"_

— _"Di-- ¡¿dijo que soy encantador?!"_

Mentes de Aoshi y Misao

— ¿D-dijiste que soy encantador? — Misao se sonroja un poco por la pregunta

— Bueno, sí…— esta vez, Misao toma fuerza sólo Dios sabe de donde. — Koichi-sama es muy simpático, y hace bromas tontas pero divertidas. En cambio usted…bueno, usted es protector, e inteligente, y todos confiamos en usted. Yo le confiaría mi vida, Aoshi-sama. — Aoshi toma la mano de Misao.

— Que bueno, porque tu vida es la única que quiero proteger. — Ambos acercan un poco sus rostros. — Tú eres la única que me entiende, Misao. — La chica acerca más su rostro, y el ninja hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera tan tímido.

— Eso es porque yo…lo amo. — ambos cierran los ojos y no se dan cuenta de que el otro está sonriendo. Se acercan más y más y, al fin, se declaran sus sentimientos con un beso. Al otro día comunican su unión a los demás; celebran la boda (Koichi no es el novio), se van de Luna de Miel (Koichi no es el esposo), forman una familia (Koichi no es el padre de los niños y Aoshi no es el tío gruñón), y este fanfic se acaba.

Aún en las mentes de Aoshi y Misao

Bueno…podría funcionar…

Afuera de la mente de los tortolitos….

— ¿D-dijiste que soy encantador? — Misao se sonroja un poco.

— Bueno, sí…— esta vez, Misao toma fuerza sólo Dios sabe de donde. — Koichi-sama es muy simpático, y hace bromas tontas pero divertidas. En cambio usted…bueno, usted es protector, e inteligente, y todos confiamos en usted. Yo le confiaría mi vida, Aoshi-sama. — Aoshi toma la mano de Misao.

— Que bueno, porque tu vida es la única que quiero proteger. — Ambos acercan un poco sus rostros. — Tú eres la única que me entiende, Misao. — La chica acerca más su rostro, mientras el ninja duda un poco (recuerden: es tímido)

— Eso es porque yo…— ambos cierran sus ojos y sonríen porque todo ha estado saliendo de acuerdo al plan…Se escucha una puerta que se abre justo detrás de Aoshi. Lástima que no contaron con el factor….

— ¡Otouto-chan! —…Koichi, quien se lanza inocentemente a la espalda de su hermano. Aoshi pierde el equilibrio….y la paciencia. La ira que siente en ese momento hacia su hermano lo ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio y levantarse con Koichi en su espalda. Mientras tanto, Misao ve incrédula al hombre que arruinó su primer beso. — Ne, ne….Ao-chan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Es que escuché tu linda voz venir desde aquí, y pensé que deberíamos hacer algo juntos ya que me siento mejor….Eh….Ao-chan? ¿Te sientes bien? Es que estás algo caliente y me preocupa que te haya enfermado.

— Estoy hirviendo, Koichi. — responde Aoshi con un gran aura de odio a su alrededor. — Estoy ardiendo en ira, así que…

— ¡Entendí! — dice el gemelo mientras se suelta de su hermano. Aoshi sale de la cocina y toma el pasillo para salir del Aoiya. — Em… ¿hermanito? Cuando dejes de sentir ira irracional hacia mí, ¿podemos pasar un tiempo juntitos? — Aoshi se detiene en seco, y se ve que va explotar como lo haría cualquier persona normal que no se guarda sus emociones para adentro.

— Mira, Koichi. Me harás un favor y, cuando vuelva a casa, tú ya no estarás aquí. Te irás por el camino por el que viniste, y nunca, nunca, NUNCA más te volveré a ver, ¿entendiste? — en ese instante, Koichi suspiró y se acercó a su hermano para poner su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

— Estás enojado, pero si te explico porqué vine hasta aquí…

— No importa porqué viniste a Kyoto. —dijo Aoshi mientras quitaba la mano de su hermano de su hombro. Aoshi dio media vuelta y, con una expresión que Misao conocía muy bien, dijo: — Nunca muestres tu cara en frente de mí de nuevo. — después de eso, volvió a dar media vuelta y se marchó de nuevo al templo de Kyoto. Koichi se iría esa noche y si no….bueno, si no entonces el gemelo que todos amaban desaparecería misteriosamente.

— ¿Otra pelea? — preguntó Okina mientras se acercaba a Koichi y a Misao.

— Mi otouto-chan puede ser taaaaan frío…—dijo en tono infantil Koichi. Okina suspiró cansado.

— Koichi-sama, Aoshi pasó por un cambio muy fuerte hace unos años, y hoy todavía no se ha recuperado por completo de ese cambio. Tal vez no deberíamos molestarlo, para evitar que se aleje más y más de las personas. — Koichi se volvió al anciano y, esta vez con expresión seria y madura, dijo:

— Lo sé. Hoy hablé con sus amigos y por eso…Bueno, en realidad tengo mis motivos para haber venido hasta aquí. Y es por eso que necesito hablar con él antes de que sea muy tarde.

— ¿Muy tarde para qué, Koichi-sama? — peguntó el anciano. Koichi le sonríe, pero esta vez su tono y sus ojos son fríos, como los de Aoshi.

— Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Okina. Buenas noches. — Koichi volvió a sonreír, y esta vez parece el dulce e ingenuo Koichi al que todo el mundo ama. — Buenas noches, Mi-chan. Y gracias por la sopa.

— Buenas noches, Koichi-sama. — respondió la chica, aunque su mente aún recordaba las últimas palabras de Aoshi, palabras llenas de enojo que alguna vez él le había dedicado a ella. — Buenas noches, Jiya. — dijo sin el tono carismático que siempre utilizaba. Okina le deseó las buenas noches sin preocuparse mucho por la ausencia de alegría en la voz de su ángel, pues algo más le preocupaba. En realidad no sabía por qué Koichi estaba en Kyoto. Él sólo pidió permiso para volver y eso había sido motivo de alegría para el viejo y los demás Oniwabanshu. Pero ahora era motivo de preocupación para Okina. El viejo Oniwabanshu estaba preocupado por Koichi.

/((()))/

Caminaba rápidamente por Kyoto de la misma manera que había caminado en la mañana. Necesitaba llegar al templo para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Jamás le perdonaría a Koichi esa interrupción tan fatal. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un momento después, justo después de que su hermosa Misao le hubiera dicho las palabras que él deseaba escuchar, entonces quizá no estaría tan enojado. Escuchar "te amo" por parte de Misao era lo único que lo iba a salvar de esa desesperación y de esa frustración que había comenzado a sentir cuando Okina le dijo que la casaría. Necesitaba saber que Misao lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, y jamás podría olvidar como su tonto hermano interrumpió el momento en el que él hubiera respirado tranquilidad por mucho tiempo. Pensar tan siquiera en Koichi le hacía hervir la sangre. No quería volver a oír de él de nuevo en toda su vida.

— ¡Hey! ¡Koichi! — ¿Qué nadie entiende? Él no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre NUNCA más. — Koichi detente ahora mismo o si no….

— ¿O si no qué? — preguntó Aoshi sumamente cabreado. Se volvió a los hombres que parecían estarle gritando. Se trataba de un par de hombres de tamaño regular, con armadura Samurai y espadas a su cintura. — _"Bueno, Koichi, te salvaste, porque ahora voy a desquitar esta furia que siento hacia ti, en estos hombres de aquí."_ — Los hombres se lanzaron hacia él y comenzó la batalla. En esos momentos ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde. La noche había caído, y no habían testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Hermano gemelo: peor rival

Capítulo 5: Desaparecido

Día 1: Todos los hombres desaparecidos, en realidad están en "un" lugar.

— Buenos días…. — dijo Koichi mientras caminaba aperezado hacia el comedor.

— ¿AOSHI-SAMA, DÓNDE ESTÁ? — le preguntó Misao justo cuando el gemelito abrió la puerta.

— N-no sé, Mi-chan. — respondió Koichi mientras temblaba un poco, pues la aparición de la joven casi le saca el corazón del pecho. — No vino anoche. Seguro está en el templo, ¿no? — Misao negó eufóricamente con la cabeza.

— Ah, déjala que refunfuñe, versión chibi de Aoshi. — comentó Sanosuke con un pedazo de pescado en su boca. — Se puso así porque no encontró al cubo de hielo en la mañana para llevarle té.

— Es que hoy no iba a poder verlo en la tarde, así que pensé llevarle su té en la mañana. — se excusó Misao con manos suplicantes hacia Koichi. — Por favor, Koichi-sama, ¡ayúdeme a encontrar a Aoshi-sama! — Koichi suspiró antes de sonreír ingenuamente.

— Está bien, Mi-chan. Oigan, ustedes tres— dijo dirigiéndose a Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin, pues eran los únicos que estaban en el comedor en esos momentos. Los demás estaban en el restaurante o, en el caso de Kaoru y Megumi, bañando al bebé—, deberían acompañarnos.

— Umm…pues con mucho gusto ayudaría a Misao-dono pero no sé si Sanosuke o Yahiko querrían….

— ¡Claro que querrían ir!— interrumpió Koichi con una sonrisa amplia y sumamente traviesa. — Sé dónde está Ao-chan. Todos los hombres desaparecidos, en realidad están en "un" lugar y ese lugar es…

— ¿Ese lugar es…?— preguntaron las otras cuatro personas.

— ¡La parte "traviesa" de Kyoto! — dijo el gemelo extendiendo sus manos al cielo. De repente, se encontraban cara a cara a un grupo de restaurantes, hoteles y, en general, una gran casa de….

— ¡GEISHAS! — preguntaron Misao, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Yahiko con sus caras rojas como un tomate.

— Sipi. — contestó Koichi mientras se volvía a sus nuevos amigos. — Verán, Ao-chan es un hombre y todo hombre en algún momento siente curiosidad por entrar a una de estas.

— Me voy de aquí. —dijo Misao mientras daba media vuelta, pero la lógica de Koichi la detuvo antes de que se marchara.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso, Mi-chan?

— ¡Claro que estoy segura! Aoshi-sama no es un hombre cualquiera que pasaría su tiempo aquí. ¡Él se la pasa todo el día meditando en el templo! ¿Para qué haría algo tan opuesto justamente hoy?

— ¡Ay, Mi-chan! — suspiró el gemelo. — ¿Es que no entiendes? Quizá Ao-chan no va al templo todos los días.

— ¡Claro que sí! Siempre le llevo su té….

— No, piensa esto: quizá él le dice a todos que irá al templo, y como en casa se ve tan…bueno, él, todo el mundo le cree. Pero, en realidad, de vez en cuando (si no es que siempre) se viene a "pasear" por aquí y pasa el día por estos rumbos. Y, cuando cae la tarde, se va de verdad al templo para que lo veas ahí. ¿Entiendes? — la cara de Misao hervía. ¿Su Aoshi-sama…? ¿En estos lugares….? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. — Entiendo que esto pueda perturbarte, Mi-chan. — dijo Koichi mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha. — Pero entiende: Ao-chan es un hombre. Además, no puedes culparlo: tarde o temprano algo como esto sucedería. Es la maldición de los hombres apuestos como nosotros ser perseguidos por muchas mujeres, y terminar en lugares como estos. La belleza puede ser tan cruel a veces. ¡Ah!, somos criaturas tan pecadoras…— Misao negó lentamente, mientras su rostro hervía más y más. Se sentía engañada. — Pero está bien si no quieres creerlo, Mi-chan. No hay nada más hermoso que el corazón puro e inocente de una señorita igualmente hermosa. Bueno, muchachos, ¿qué dicen? ¿Entramos para buscar a Ao-chan?

— No voy precisamente a buscar al cubo de hielo, ¡pero claro que entro! — dijo Sanosuke con entusiasmo. — Debo confesar, Koichi, que me caíste mal al principio, pero veo que eres MUY simpático.

— ¡Oh, amigo Sanosuke! Verás que nos divertiremos mucho ahí dentro… ¡digo!, que buscaremos a Ao-chan — dijo al ver la expresión de incredibilidad de Misao—, y que de paso no desaprovecharemos ninguna oportunidad para divertirnos en el proceso. ¿Y bien, Ken-kun?

— Hmmm….es que yo soy casado…No debería entrar ahí…— Koichi se colocó justo detrás de Kenshin. Tomó su mano, le quitó el anillo de bodas y se lo puso él mismo. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué está haciendo, Koichi-dono?

— Un favor, amigo Kenshin. — respondió el gemelo sin alejarse del pelirrojo. — Cuando entres ahí, podrás estar tranquilo pues nadie pensará mal de ti por entrar a un sitio como ese por estar casado ya que, a los ojos de otros, el casado seré yo. Además, también me harías un favor. A veces ser tan guapo es una maldición: las mujeres te persiguen, y no hayas manera de decirles que no estás interesado sin romperles el corazón. Detesto hacer eso. En cambio, si me ven casado, tendré una buena excusa sin que se sientan avergonzadas. Por supuesto, a veces eso no es suficiente, y hay mujeres que necesitan ver algo extra para desistir. Por eso…—esta vez, el gemelo se colocó detrás de Misao y le tomó de la mano. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera sentido escalofríos de entusiasmo, pero Misao estaba muy preocupada por su Aoshi-sama como para ello. — Mi-chan…entrarás haciéndote pasar por mi esposa, ¿qué tal?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — preguntó Misao, pero una pregunta de Yahiko cortó cualquier posibilidad de respuesta.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Cómo entro?

— Ya eres un muchacho alto y fuerte. No eres un chiquillo, Yahiko-kun. — respondió Koichi. Yahiko sintió simpatía por el gemelito: nadie le había dicho que no era un chiquillo.

— Yoshi! Entremos. — dijeron Sanosuke y Yahiko a la vez, mientras ellos y Koichi jalaban a Misao y a Kenshin al interior de la casa de Geishas.

Día 2: Los hombres que están bajo el efecto del alcohol, vuelven a sus familias.

— ¿AOSHI-SAMA, DÓNDE ESTÁ? — preguntó Misao en pos de grito mientras habría la puerta con fuerza….y ruido.

— ¡Ah, mujer cruel! Cierra la puerta. — ordenó Sanosuke mientras se cubría la cabeza con una almohada. Los cuatro hombres estaban en la habitación de Koichi (antigua habitación de Aoshi pero que, por circunstancias imposibles de entender, parecía estar convirtiéndose en la habitación de Koichi), con las mantas y las almohadas sobre la cabeza. El día anterior habían disfrutado más de lo que habían buscado y, si no hubiera sido por la negativa de Misao a beber, y a la responsabilidad de Kenshin, no hubieran vuelto al Aoiya…. al menos no en una pieza. Pero a pesar de la gran fiesta que tuvieron (causa de la terrible resaca que ahora sufrían), pudieron llegar a la segura conclusión de una cosa: Aoshi nunca había pisado una casa de Geishas…. Al menos no la de Kyoto, y todas las mujeres de ahí lo sabían muy bien, pues el ninja apuesto no era ignorado en sus viajes hacia el templo (este hecho hizo enojar a Misao)

— ¿AOSHI-SAMA, DÓNDE ESTÁ? — preguntó Misao de nuevo. Koichi corrió levemente su sábana de la cara, de manera que sólo sus ojos eran visibles.

— No te preocupes, Mi-chan. Ya sé dónde está. Anoche me di cuenta de algo: cuando los hombres están bajo el efecto del alcohol, sienten deseos de volver a casa para decirles a sus familias lo mucho que las quieren. Ao-chan quizá no estuvo en la casa de Geishas, pero eso no significa que no haya salido a beber a alguna parte. Si mis cálculos son correctos (y lo son, porque además de ser extremadamente apuesto, también soy demasiado inteligente), Ao-chan está hasta la coronilla, ya que no somos muy tolerantes al alcohol. Si no volvió a casa, eso sólo significa una cosa: se fue con su "otra" familia.

— ¿QUÉ? — preguntó Misao con los nervios desechos. De repente, Misao, Koichi, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko, recorrían un camino de tierra al lado de un río juguetón.

— Sí. Piénsenlo: Ao-chan, por ser tan guapo, es un imán para las mujeres. Pero mi Otouto-chan debe de ser algo inocente. Probablemente, en los últimos años, conoció a una hermosa jovencita, se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron uno o dos hijos (sí!, soy tío!). Pero, cuando tuvo que volver a sus obligaciones de Okashira, no encontró el valor para envolver a su familia en tanta violencia y peligros que acarrean la vida de los ninjas. Así que los abandonó. Pero ya la época de caos terminó, y él podría volver a su familia. La razón por la que Ao-chan no ha salido de Kyoto es porque su familia está aquí. Todos los días, mientras creemos que está en el templo, en realidad merodea estos sitios, vigilando a su familia, preguntándose cómo volverá a ellos, qué les dirá…En medio de su corto razonamiento de borracho, decidió que debía presentarse de nuevo a su esposa e hijos.

— Y…. ¿por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó Sanosuke.

— Este es el barrio pobre de Kyoto. Aquí hay muchas mujeres solas que se encargan de mantener a su familia. La esposa de Ao-chan debe de estar aquí, ya que es el único lugar para buscar. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es preguntar casa por casa, hasta que a alguna mujer le suene familiar el apellido Shinomori, o quiera agarrarme a besos (o a golpes, depende de cómo se sienta con respecto a mi hermano) por parecerme tanto a Ao-chan. — Y así, Koichi y sus amigos buscaron a Aoshi por el barrio humilde de Kyoto. La única que parecía a punto de desfallecer era Misao, que caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro. ¿Su Aoshi-sama….casado?

— ¿Shinomori? Ummm….ese nombre me suena familiar…. — dijo una mujer de kimono un poco raído, con un niño a su espalda. — ¡Ah!, ¿por casualidad no será el "esposo" de la señora Yukina Miyamoto?

— ¿Yukina Miyamoto? — repitió Koichi.

— Sí. Su esposo se fue hace unos años, sin decir nada, ni dejar rastro, salvo una nota romántica que decía: "Me voy para protegerte."

— Claro. Suena a algo que mi Otouto-chan haría para proteger a alguien a quien ama.

— No lo creo. — respondió la mujer. — "Lo hice para protegerte" es la excusa más burda que utilizan los hombre infieles. Por eso Yukina-san se cambió el apellido "Shinomori" a "Miyamoto". — contestó la mujer con un aire de tristeza. Después de eso les dijo dónde vivía Yukina-san.

— Arigato, Hime-sama. — dijo Koichi mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la besaba con elegancia. — Espero que siga guiando a otros viajeros cual hermoso ángel que es. — la mujer se sonrojó y por poco se derrite ahí mismo. Koichi y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde Yukina-san vivía. Koichi iba casi cantando. — ¡Wew! Voy a conocer cuñada y sobrinos, ¡genial!

— Este tipo es muy alegre, ¿no crees? — preguntó en susurro Sanosuke a Yahiko, a lo que el muchacho asintió. — No es que Aoshi me caiga del todo mal, pero ¡hasta que se siente frío cuando se está cerca de él!

— Sí…— respondió Yahiko, hasta que una idea iluminó su rostro. Jaló a Sanosuke de la camisa e hizo que sólo el luchador escuchara lo que iba a decir. — ¿Recuerdas que Okina quería casar a Misao? ¿Crees que sea…?— A Sanosuke se le erizó la piel. Miró primero hacia donde caminaba el alegre e ilusionado Koichi.

— Pues te digo que harían buena pareja. — y después miró a la ambulante Misao…— Bueno…parece que no es el día de la comadreja.

— ¡Toc- toc! — llamó Koichi con una sonrisa a las afueras de un portón de madera. Una voz dulce dijo "Ya voy", y se escucharon los pasos de una persona. El portón cedió, y una hermosa jovencita de cabello y ojos negros atendía a los visitantes. Koichi abrió los ojos de par en par (_"Ummm…Ao-chan no tiene mal gusto!),_ Sanosuke silvó, Yahiko se sonrojó, y Kenshin actuó normal (sólo tiene ojos para su Kaoru). Misao, en cambio, se sintió desvanecer. La muchacha que tenía frente suyo era una verdadera belleza, que la superaba en más de una forma.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — preguntó la muchacha mientras sonría dulcemente. A Koichi le tomó tiempo reponerse de tanta belleza.

— Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la "señorita" Yukina Miyamoto"? — la joven asintió.

— Sí, ¿quién pregunta? — Koichi se llevó una mano al pecho antes de hacer una reverencia galante.

— Mi nombre es Koichi Shinomori. Sé que no nos hemos conocido antes pero…

— Espere un momento. — cortó la muchacha con una sonrisa que si bien era amplia, parecía un tanto forzada. — ¿Dijo usted Shinomori?

— Sí, así es. — la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca antes de tomar aire y continuar.

— Creo que a la que busca es a mi madre. Disculpe, la traeré de inmediato.

— ¿A su madre? — preguntó Koichi extrañado mientras la muchacha salía corriendo y se metía en su casa.

— ¿A su madre? — repitió Sanosuke. — Pero si esa belleza mínimo tiene 20 años. ¿Qué? ¿Aoshi la tuvo a los 9 años? — Un escalofrío corrió por las espaldas de todos. ¿Un Aoshi precoz que a los 9 años ya buscaba señoritas para saciar los placeres de la carne para luego dejarlas abandonadas? Jamás volverían a ver a Aoshi Shinomori con los mismos ojos.

— No, esperen. Hay que darle el beneficio de la duda a mi hermanito. Puede ser que esa jovencita se vea un poco más "madurita" para su edad, ¿no creen?

— Sí, pero si haces cálculos entonces la mujer de Aoshi debe ser un poco mayor que él, ¿no crees? — preguntó Kenshin. Koichi suspiró.

— En el amor no importa la edad. Sólo importa el hecho de amarse el uno al otro. — sentenció Koichi. La jovencita salió de la casa con una mujer cubierta en un velo.

— ¿Shinomori-san? — preguntó la muchacha.

— Ah…¿sí?

— ¿Dónde estaba usted hace 10 años?

— Amm….en Hokkaido, aunque debo decir que no vengo por mí sino por mi…

— ¿Shinomori? — repitió la mujer cubierta por un velo.

— Sí…— repitió Koichi algo preocupado. Su instinto ninja le decía que se preparara para cualquier reacción: desde una lluvia de besos, hasta una lluvia de insultos. La mujer entonces se quitó el velo, y reveló su rostro. Koichi y sus acompañantes se convirtieron en piedra.

— _"¿An…"_

— _"…ci…"_

— _"…a…"_

— _"…na?"_ — pensaron los cuatro al ver las arrugas y las canas de la abuelita. Sanosuke agarró por los hombros a Koichi y lo sacudió ligeramente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? ¿No está…?

— Bueno, no me puedes culpar por el mal gusto de mi hermano, ¿o sí? —susurró Koichi mientras miles de imágenes (todas ellas desagradables) pasaban por su mente. ¿Aoshi y una…viejita? — A mí también me gustan maduritas, pero no TAN maduritas. — susurró Koichi con un semblante azulado en su rostro. Cuando encontrara a Aoshi, le daría clases de percepción del color (por las canas), la textura (por las arrugas), y de cualquier otra materia en sentido estético aceptable (y recomendable) para jóvenes apuestos de su edad. — Hola, señora…—logró musitar Koichi con una sonrisa primero torpe, después un poco más natural. — Como le dije a su encantadora hija, mi nombre es Koichi Shinomori. Yo soy…

— Sé quién eres, jovencito. —dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba a Koichi y ponía sus manos sobre el hermoso rostro del joven. — Tan apuesto…

— Sí, bueno, es que mi mamá y mi papá me hicieron con cariño. Pero no vine a hablar de mí sino de…

— Sería una lástima que esa linda cara sufriera un accidente, ¿no cree?

— …¿Disculpe? — musitó Koichi. Entonces vio las uñas de la anciana: ¡parecían garfios! — "No!!, en la cara no!!" —, pensó con desconsuelo el gemelito.

— Yukina…— dijo la anciana.

— Hai. — a la señal, la muchacha (llamada Yukina, como su madre) chascó sus dedos. Las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par, y se vio a una gran cantidad de mujeres, todas ellas con rastrillos de arado, palos, lanzas, espadas, o antorchas en sus manos. Koichi tembló al pensar en las horribles cicatrices que esas armas podía dejarle a su cuerpecito y a su carita. Tenía que pensar en algo, ¡y tenía que hacerlo pronto!

— ¡Miren! ¡Un ex-marido embustero, infiel, traicionero y deudor de la pensión alimenticia a las 3 en punto! — exclamó mientras señalaba hacia las montañas.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntaron las mujeres. Koichi vio la oportunidad: salvó su linda carita de las manos-garfios de la anciana y echó a correr.

— ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas? — gritó Sanosuke confundido.

— ¡Corran, corran por sus caras! — gritó Koichi sin dejar de correr como alma perseguida por el diablo. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin y Misao se voltearon para ver a las mujeres enfurecidas (y solidarias entre sí, ¡vaya solidaridad!) corriendo hacia ellos con cuanta arma había disponible. No faltó nada más para convencerlos de huir también. — Tengo una idea. — dijo Koichi cuando lo alcanzaron sus amigos en una intersección: un camino llevaba al centro de Kyoto. El otro, llevaba a un puente. — Debemos separarnos: ustedes regresen al Aoiya. Yo iré al puente.

— Pero… ¡eso es suicidio facial! — exclamó Sanosuke.

— Sí, lo sé…—se lamentó Koichi con ríos de lágrimas bajando por sus ojitos. — Pero es por mi hermosa cara que esas mujeres nos persiguen. Debo asumir la responsabilidad, y no permitir que mis amigos salgan heridos por mi culpa.

— Koichi-kun…—exclamaron Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke a la vez.

— ¡Váyanse! ¡No queda más tiempo! Vayan al Aoiya, y preparen una crema de Aloe vera en caso de que sobreviva. ¡Rápido!

— Sí!— dijeron Sano, Kenshin y Yahiko a la vez.

— Eres muy valiente, Koichi. — dijo Sanosuke.

— Ay, por favor, basta, antes de que pierda la valentía. — dijo Koichi con ríos aún más grandes.

— Cuídate.

— Bye-bye — dijo Koichi, mientras Kenshin y los demás partían a Kyoto, y él se dirigía al puente. Esa noche, Koichi Shinomori no volvió al Aoiya.

Día 3: La tercera es la vencida: El cabrón debió meterse en una pelea callejera

El ambiente en el Aoiya no era precisamente el más alegre. Mientras todos desayunaban, una jovencita se hacía bolita en la esquina del comedor. Era extraño para ellos no ver a Misao alegre y llena de energía. Era más extraño no verla hacer nada al respecto. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta y, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la pequeña comadreja se levantó y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

— ¿Aoshi-sama? — preguntó ella con ilusión.

— Lo siento, Mi-chan. Soy Koichi. — respondió el gemelito.

— ¿Koichi--sama? Pero, ¡¿qué le pasó?! — preguntó Misao al ver la apariencia de Koichi. El hombre estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y tenía unas ligeras sombras debajo de sus ojos.

— Tengo frío. — dijo Koichi mientras se frotaba los brazos. De inmediato, todas las chicas lo tomaron y lo sentaron a la mesa. Omasu le ofreció sopa Misou, Okon corrió a buscarle un paño para secarlo de pies a cabeza y una mudada calentita, mientras que Kaoru, Misao y Megumi lo trataban con cariño y lo animaban a contarles qué pasó.

— Bueno, fue algo así….

/Inicio del flashback/

— Bye-bye — dijo Koichi, mientras Kenshin y los demás partían a Kyoto, y él se dirigía al puente. — Maldito Aoshi. Ya verás lo que te haré si esas mujeres dañan mi carita. Y créeme, enano, no serán simples ataques mientras duermes! — se dijo para sí el gemelo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Él sabía que las mujeres eran imparables y, aunque era algo que adoraba de ellas, también sabía que si un hombre era víctima de su enojo y solidaridad…bueno, rara vez había hombre que saliera con vida de ello.

— ¡Detente, maldito! — gritó una de las mujeres mientras le lanzaba un rastrillo.

— ¡Sólo quiero hablar! — musitó Koichi mientras esquivaba el golpe de la herramienta. Pero las mujeres no se detuvieron ni se negaban a molerlo a golpes. De repente, Koichi se detuvo en seco: si daba un paso más, caería al río. El puente estaba aún sin terminar (parte pobre de Kyoto, pocos ingresos para obras como puentes), y él sólo veía tres opciones para salir vivo y guapo de esa situación: 1. Les hablaba seximente. No había mujer que soportara su voz segura y varonil y sus gestos elegantes y caballerosos. 2. Les hacía ojitos grandes. Las mujeres aman a los niños, y cuando un hombre desnuda su parte dulce e inocente resulta irresistible a las mujeres. Y, 3. se lanzaba al río y huía de ahí. — No quiero lanzarme al río…—susurró Koichi mientras se frotaba los brazos. De sólo pensar en el agua fría le dieron escalofríos. Se volvió hacia las mujeres, con la esperanza de hacerle la técnica de los ojitos grandes pero…—Uy…tienen muchos objetos punzocortantes…—susurró. No quería que sus hermosísimos ojos azules sufrieran algún daño, así que sólo quedaba la voz extremadamente sexy. — Queridas damas…—comenzó con la mejor de sus voces, y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Las mujeres se quedaron atónitas mientas lo miraban. — "Las tengo!" — pensó Koichi con alegría. Tal vez, después de todo, su hermanito querido no tendría que pagarla dura si le hacían algo a su cara.

— ¿Han visto? — dijo una de las mujeres

— Sí… —susurraron las demás.

— ¡Debe de ser amigo del maestro Hiko Seijouro! — exclamó una, y de inmediato todas se le echaron de encima con las armas.

— ¡No, esperen! — exclamó Koichi mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y caía al río.

Varias horas más tarde….

— Busquen, tiene que estar por aquí. — dijo una de las muchas incansables mujeres que buscaban a Koichi Shinomori ya muy entrada la noche.

— Ah…—suspiró en susurro el dulce gemelo. — Ay, Aoshi…cuando te encuentre, cuando te encuentre…—se hallaba oculto bajo un poco de monte alto a la orilla del río, con la parte del pecho para abajo completamente sumergida en el agua. Estaba muerto de frío. Había intentado varias veces salir de ahí, pero las mujeres eran astutas, muy astutas: se encargaron de poner vigilantes que patrullaban constantemente en cualquier parte de la orilla del río en la que pudiera salir el gemelo, así que nuestro sexy ninja no tuvo más opción de pasar ahí toda la noche y ya muy entrada la madrugada.

/Fin del flashback/

— Koichi-sama, ¿cómo logró salir de ahí? — preguntó Okon con el corazón hecho trisas. Ella, que conocía a Koichi desde pequeño, lo quería y hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no pasara por esa especie de penurias.

— Nada extraordinario, Okon-neechan. Esperé a que se fueran y me aseguré de que no me siguieran porque tener unas mujeres irracionalmente molestas que merodeen tu casa no es muy seguro que digamos.

— Pero bueno, ese no es problema de Koichi, ¿cierto? El que tiene la culpa es Aoshi por haber dejado a la abuelita de madre soltera, ¿no? —interrumpió Sanosuke.

— No exactamente. — intervino Koichi. — Verán, cuando estaba rodeado de esas mujeres hermosas pero mortales, escuché que el hombre que abandonó a la señora Miyamoto se llamaba Shino Mori. — los presentes lo miraron sin entender. — Shino MORI. ¿Qué no entienden? Shino es el nombre, y Mori el apellido.

— ¡Ah! — exclamaron todos.

— En pocas palabras…—comenzó Sanosuke

— El día de ayer…—continuó Yahiko.

— ¡Sí! Fue un total desperdicio —sonrió Koichi.

— ¿QUÉ? — exclamaron todos los que lo acompañaron a la búsqueda de Aoshi.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! Tranquilos, ¿a poco y no nos divertimos aunque fuera un rato? — Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron mutuamente. No podían negar que cuando llegaron al Aoiya y le contaron a todo el mundo acerca de los descubrimientos no tan acertados acerca de Aoshi, se habían echado a reír por varias horas.

— Sí, está bien, ha sido divertido. ¿Pero dónde está Aoshi? — preguntó Kenshin.

— ¡Qué dicha que preguntas, Ken-kun! — dijo Koichi, que ya había terminado de comerse su sopa, y ya se había cambiado la ropa. Se veía mejor, aunque lo habían visto en mejores días. — Mientras estuve rodeado por esas mujeres, Kami-sama me dio tiempo de pensar (pensé que iba a morir, ¿entienden?). Creo que ya sé dónde está Aoshi…

— Aquí vamos…

— ¡En la cárcel!

— ¿QUÉ? —gritaron todos mientras se abalanzaban sobre el gemelo.

— Sí. —dijo éste sin ponerles mucha atención. — Cuando los hombres beben demasiado, suelen meterse en problemas como peleas callejeras y esas cosas…

— ¡PERO AOSHI-SAMA NO BEBE! — gritó Misao. ¿Que sólo ella veía que los planes de Koichi estaban muy mal porque partían del hecho de que Aoshi había bebido? ¿Que nadie sabía que Aoshi Shinomori DETESTABA el licor?

— Hmmm…cierto, Mi-chan, muy cierto. Mi hermano es un enano aburrido que no sabe apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida. — a esto, todos asintieron menos Misao. — Pero, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea de dónde buscar? — Misao se calló, y miró la expresión seria de Koichi. — Esto no es una broma: Aoshi podría estar seriamente lastimado si se metió en alguna clase de problema, Mi-chan. Aunque no esté ahí, valdrá la pena pasar por la estación de policía para reportar su desaparición. En marcha. — al decir esto, Misao y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. Los chicos se sentían intimidados por esa aura "de yo mando, y no me contradigan" que emitía Koichi, muy semejante a la de Aoshi; mientras que las chicas estaban acaloradas. Ese repentino cambio en la voz de Koichi las excitaba mucho. Simplemente adoraban al gemelo.

— Espere! —gritó Megumi. Koichi se volvió.

— ¿Qué sucede, Megumi-hime? — preguntó el gemelo con una actitud menos seria.

— Pasó toda la noche en el agua. Tal vez debería descansar, o ese resfriado…—Koichi negó mientras sonreía dulcemente.

— No, gracias, Megumi-hime. Un hermano mayor debe cuidar a su hermano pequeño hasta las últimas consecuencias. Cuando Aoshi esté en casa, descansaré mejor. Se lo agradezco. — hizo una galante reverencia, y continuó su marcha. Sanosuke, Kenshin y Yahiko lo seguían como hipnotizados y, cuando Misao los iba a seguir, las demás chicas la tomaron y la encerraron en un círculo para susurrarle.

— Misao!! Es idéntico a Aoshi, pero mejor, ¡mucho mejor! — le dijo Kaoru.

— Misao, debes elegir. — susurró Okon.

— Y hazlo sabiamente. — continuó Omasu.

— ¿El cubo de hielo, Aoshi Shinomori, o la pasión de verano, el sexy y apetecible Koichi Shinomori? —preguntó Megumi con los ojos fuera de órbita. Todas lo amaban, pero tenían sus prioridades. Okon y Omasu lo conocían desde niñas, y eran ligeramente mayores que él. Por eso aún lo consideraban un hermano pequeño, un sexy hermano que la naturaleza y la sociedad les prohibía tomar como suyo. Kaoru, ya estaba encadenada…es decir, felizmente casada, y hasta tenía un hijo…Aunque si Kenshin tuviera un accidente…¡no!, ella amaba a su Kenshin, y sabía que ese calorcito que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que se fijaba en los perfectos bíceps y demás músculos de Koichi no era más que la emoción por haber sido bendecida de mirar tal belleza antes de morir. Y Megumi…bueno, de todas las mujeres era la mayor. Ella sabía que Koichi la estaba volviendo loca, pero si no hubiera tenido un poco más de experiencia en la vida, no podría apreciar que el amor que le tenía a Sanosuke había pasado por muchas pruebas, y que una belleza de 1.89 m no era más que otra prueba que pasarían exitosamente. Por eso, las cuatro mujeres querían que la única que se podía salvar tuviera la oportunidad de darle aunque fuera una lamida a esos sexy's labios.

— ¡DECÍDETE! — le pidieron las cuatro mujeres. Estaban acaloradas de pensar en lo que estaban entregando a la comadreja.

— Yo…yo…

— Mi-chan, ¿vienes? — preguntó Koichi desde la puerta. Se había devuelto por Misao.

— Sí, claro. ¡A BUSCAR A AOSHI-SAMA! — dijo con entusiasmo, aunque salió caminando tipo robot.

— ¿Y a esta que mosca le picó? — preguntó Koichi sumamente extrañado. Las chicas suspiraron derrotadas. — ¿Qué pasó?

— Esa tonta de Misao…—susurró Megumi.

— Le dimos la oportunidad…

— Pero parece que ya se decidió, ¿no? — y las cuatro mujeres suspiraron dolidas.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó Koichi. No se sentía bien en salir en búsqueda de su hermano, si sus damiselas estaban así. Las muchachas lo miraron, y casi sentían ganas de llorar. Ya habían tomado su decisión, y sabían que Koichi Shinomori era un bien que podían mirar y codiciar, pero que habían decidido no tocar.

— Bueno, mirar no está tan mal, ¿eh? — todas asintieron al comentario de Kaoru, con una sonrisa en sus caras lujuriosas.

— Me alegra que estén bien. — dijo Koichi mientras salía en búsqueda de su hermano.

En la estación de policía de Kyoto…

— Disculpe, quiero reportar una desaparición. Bueno, de hecho quiero ver si el desaparecido no estará entre los presos, y si no entonces lo reporto desaparecido, ¿me entiende? — el policía asintió, mientras buscaba una fórmula para llenar las descripciones físicas y cualquier anomalía que se presentara cuando Aoshi desapareció. — Kenshin y los demás estaban revisando carteles de fugitivos y cosas por el estilo, mientras Koichi llenaba la solicitud.

— Vaya, vaya, Shinomori. ¡Qué raro encontrarte por estos rumbos! ¿Se les ha escapado otra vez la comadreja y estás viendo si te la topas por aquí? — Koichi miró discretamente al hombre que le hablaba. Se trataba de un oficial cuyos ojos amarillos de lobo le decían que se trataba de una persona muy fuerte con la que había que andarse con cuidado.

— Aquí está. — dijo Koichi refiriéndose al policía que lo había atendido. Le estaba devolviendo la fórmula.

— Aunque debo decir que me alegra verte, Shinomori. — continuó Saito— Verás, hay cosas raras sucediendo a las afueras de Kyoto. Muchos hombres armados han entrado a la ciudad, y se rumorea que su escondite esté a las afueras de ésta. Pero cada vez que vamos a emboscarlos, debemos retirarnos porque grupos de policías encuentran grupos de hombres inconcientes y atados en los bosques. Estos hombres calzan perfectamente con la descripción de los forajidos. — Saito dio un sorbo a su cigarrillo, mientras Koichi escuchaba silenciosamente. — Pero esto no es lo más interesante: cuando despiertan, nos dicen que un hombre con tus características físicas les dio una tunda y, por las heridas que tienen, deduje que tú los habías atacado usando sólo Kenpo. Por un momento pensé que estabas trabajando de héroe a medio tiempo, ¿me entiendes? También quería saber si has encontrando el escondite de esos pillos. No me molesta que anden armados o que se emborrachen en las calles, o tan siquiera que terminen hechos añicos en el bosque, pero cuando perpetran la seguridad y tranquilidad de la ciudad…bueno, eso significa más trabajo para mí, ¿entiendes? — Koichi se acercó a Saito y lo tomó por la camisa. El policía, que ciertamente no se esperaba esto, chocó contra la pared al ser empujado por Koichi.

— Quiero hablar con los bravucones que encontraron inconscientes a las afueras de la ciudad. — los ojos azules de Koichi se toparon con los amarillos de Saito. Éste sabía que algo andaba raro.

— Saito, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó Kenshin. Koichi se volvió a él y, al ver que Kenshin conocía al policía, decidió soltarlo.

— Je, puedo llevarte con todos ellos, Shinomori. — continuó el policía mientras se acomodaba el uniforme con indiferencia. — Todos ellos están encarcelados por agresión. — dicho esto, Kenshin y los demás siguieron a Saito. — Gusanos, tienen visitas. — Koichi y los demás se encontraban en un pasillo que, en lugar de paredes, tenían fuertes puertas de madera para contener a los presos. Koichi los examinaba con la vista, mientras un horrible escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

— Demonios…—musitó. Si algo le había pasado a su amado hermano por su culpa…— ¡Oye, tú! — gritó a uno de los hombres que conocía más o menos bien. — Dime, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué han hecho con él? Si se atrevieron a ponerle un solo dedo encima, juro que los voy…

— ¿Y a éste que mosca lo picó? — preguntó Saito confundido. Jamás había escuchado hablar con tanta energía a "Aoshi" Shinomori. El hombre al quien le hablaba Koichi, lo miraba de par en par y sacó una mano por los barrotes. Koichi no reaccionó rápido, y el hombre lo tomó por la punta del largo cabello.

— Ojou-sama está molesta, Koichi. — dijo el hombre, haciendo que Koichi pareciera levemente molesto.

— Dime qué hiciste con él.

— ¿Con quién?

— ¿Con quién más? Con el tipo que te derrotó. ¿Cuántos de ustedes me siguieron? Porque si…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — le cortó el hombre. — ¡Si el que nos golpeó fuiste tú! ¡Ya te decía yo que eso de cortarte el cabello era un mal disfraz! — el hombre encarcelado se dio cuenta de algo: el Koichi que tenía aquí al frente tenía una hermosa cabellera larga. El tipo que había enfrentado tenía el cabello corto.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a hablar— Koichi tomó la mano del hombre entre la suya, y apretó con fuerza—, o me vas a obligar a torturarte? — la mano del hombre se rompió entre la del gemelo.

— Ojou-sama….¡Ojou-sama dijo…dijo que debías volver…!—gimió el hombre mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de Koichi, pero éste lo miraba con ira, con una mirada de hielo…— ¡Está bien, está bien! En el bosque de bambúes que está cerca del camino hacia Hokkaido, ¡ahí fue la última vez que te vi! — dicho esto, Koichi soltó al hombre y se dirigió a Kenshin y los demás que lo miraban atónitos.

— Necesito que vayan al bosque de bambúes que está cerca del camino que lleva a Hokkaido, ¿tienen sus armas, verdad? — preguntó. Kenshin colgaba a su cintura la espada sin filo, Yahiko cargaba en su espalda la espada de madera, y Misao sacó sus Kunnai. Koichi estaba al tanto de la destreza de Sanosuke con los puños. — Debo volver un momento al Aoiya. Si quiero terminar con esto pronto, necesito de una buena herramienta. Nos veremos pronto. — dicho esto, Koichi salió a toda velocidad de la estancia, no sin antes agradecer a Saito. Los demás lo siguieron, aunque después se separarían para ir en busca de Aoshi.

— Hmph…esto va a ser divertido. Muy divertido…—Saito dio una última bocanada de su cigarrillo, mientras miraba al grupo marcharse.


	6. Capítulo 6

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Hermano gemelo: peor rival!!

Capítulo 6: Sólo soy un tipo que cree en el verdadero amor

"La personalidad de Koichi siempre me ha molestado. Siempre hablaba de más, y repetía las cosas una y otra vez. Pero, cuando lo necesitaba…

— Koichi-oniichan…— el siempre se callaba. Dejaba de decir lo que estaba diciendo, y dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Háblame. Soy todo tuyo. — Por alguna razón, él sabía cuándo me urgía hablar. Siempre he hablado poco. De pequeño era igual. Por eso, cuando quería hablar de algo, me era difícil encontrar a quien hablarle. Por eso Koichi estaba ahí…para escucharme. Supongo que eso era lo único que me caía bien de él. Pero…"

— ¿Por qué no te das por vencido, Koichi?

— "…las cosas cambian."

— Somos más que tú, ¿sabes?

— "Los hermanos se odian cuando pierden lo único que los mantenía unidos."

— ¡Oh, mira! Parece que al fin quiere hablar…— dijo uno de los hombres mientras veía como Aoshi detenía sus ataques. Eran demasiados. Aoshi llevaba tres días enteros preguntándose qué habría hecho Koichi para que alguien enviara tantos hombres detrás de él. Eran simples personas, con espadas y unas cuantas habilidades que él hubiera jurado eran las lecciones básicas de todo Oniwabanshu. Más de una ocasión pensó que esos hombres eran ninjas de su clan, pero la lógica le decía que, si así fuera, no lo hubieran atacado en Kyoto, con el peligro de que alguien los hubiera visto, y que desde el primer día tantos hombres ya lo habrían derrotado. No, sólo eran personas que conocían ataques básicos, pero nada más. No eran adversarios dignos de un buen ninja como él. Pero, aún así, eran muchos…demasiados. Al menos les daba el mérito de la perseverancia, porque esos tipos no lo dejaban en paz por más de cinco minutos. Producto de ello, no había podido dormir bien, ni comer nada. Sabía que, aunque era un ninja excepcional, su cuerpo no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar? ¡Ojou-sama quiere verte de inmediato en Hokkaido! Haznos caso, Koichi. — Aoshi no se había tomado la molestia de decirles que él no era Koichi. No quería poner en peligro a la gente del Aoiya, que probablemente harían lo que fuera para que su querido Koichi-sama no fuera a enfrentarse a esos tipejos. Tampoco quería poner en peligro al Kenshingumi, mucho menos con un niño tan pequeño entre ellos (Kenji, no Yahiko, por si acaso…). Y ni hablar de su Misao. ¿Cómo dejaría que estos tipos le hicieran algo?

— ¡Aaaahhhh! — Aoshi y sus enemigos se voltearon hacia donde había provenido un extraño grito. — Maldición, esto dolió…— dijo Yahiko mientras se hincaba, a la vez que se sobaba la espalda. Él y sus amigos estaban buscando al cubo de hielo por un bosque cuando, de repente, resbaló por una pendiente. El suelo estaba húmedo a causa del invierno que prometía venir pronto, y el tropezón no terminó en el suelo, sino metros más debajo de una colina cubierta de bambú. Yahiko aún maldecía cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros hombres. Primero vio a Aoshi, con una cara que denotaba cansancio y algo de malestar. Y, luego vio a los otros hombres. Eran cinco.

— ¿Mocoso, estás bien? — se escuchó la voz de Sanosuke desde lejos. Yahiko sacó su espada de bambú, y se colocó en posición de ataque.

— Lo encontré!! Y vengan, porque hay otros tipos con él. — gritó el muchacho. Los enemigos de Aoshi se miraron entre sí antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¿Un chiquillo? ¿Qué harás?

— ¡No me llamen chiquillo! — gritó Yahiko indignado. Los hombres volvieron a reír sólo por unos segundos, pues algo convirtió sus risas en gritos de dolor. Unas luces metálicas cruzaron el aire, y tres de los hombres se arrodillaron mientras intentaban sacar las kunais de sus hombros. Los otros dos, fueron derrotados fácilmente por una espada sin filo.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! — gritó Sanosuke mientras él también resbalaba por la pendiente, cayendo inevitablemente sobre Yahiko.

— Eso fue rápido. — comentó Kenshin mientras veía a los contrincantes que había derrotado, y a los otros tres que intentaban quitarse las kunai de Misao. — ¿estás bien, Aoshi? — preguntó mientras veía al ninja. Aoshi asintió, mientras veía (con su muy practicada mirada asesina) a los hombres que lo habían atacado.

— Habrá que llevarlos con los de la policía. — dijo mientras suspiraba con resignación. — Antes de que vengan más.

— ¿Más? — preguntó Misao desde lo alto de un árbol de bambú. Aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par. El viento soplaba de tal manera que la trenza de Misao ondulaba con gracia, a la vez que una luz parecía iluminarla de una manera casi divina. En pocas palabras, el ninja estaba comenzando a alucinar por la falta de recursos básicos para la vida humana (llámensele agua, comida y sueño uu). Misao se dejó caer, y aterrizó cerca de donde Sanosuke y Yahiko aún se quejaban de su dolor de espalda después de sus caídas. — ¿Hay más? — volvió a preguntar al ver cómo su amado ninja parecía ausente.

— Aa…— respondió Aoshi cuando recuperó el aliento. No sabía qué podía decir o hacer por la falla del funcionamiento de su cerebro (sin agua, alimento o sueño, la mente puede hacer cosas muy locas ), así que mejor no correría el riesgo de ponerse en ridículo: le dio la espalda a Misao, fingiendo buscar más enemigos entre los bambúes. — Son bastante persistentes. Parece que quieren llevarse a Koichi con una tal "ojou-sama". — Y, ahí estaba: el síntoma más claro de la falla de su cerebro. Estaba tan mal, que habló más de dos sílabas y casi sonó preocupado por su hermano.

— ¿De qu--?— Aoshi escuchó cómo Misao calló de repente, a la vez que le parecía que Kenshin, Sano y el mocoso se ponían en guardia. Él también se volvió para ver qué los había perturbado, y miró con horror otro síntoma de su cansancio: no se había percatado de que uno de los hombres que había sido herido por Misao, se preparaba para el ataque. Este hombre tenía sujeta a Misao por la cintura, mientras que acercaba un objeto extraño a la cara de la jovencita.

— Mira, Koichi: no quiero hacer esto. Así que sólo ve a nuestro cuartel, déjate atrapar, y yo prometo que suelto a la niña, ¿de acuerdo? De lo contrario…su cara vuela en pedazos. — Aoshi comprendió que el hombre sostenía una bomba cerca de la cara de Misao. — ¡Juro que la dejaré ir!

— Pero yo no puedo jurar que te dejaré ir a ti. — el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo para ver quien le hablaba. Un brillo plateado rompió el aire, y el hombre que sostenía a Misao cayó al suelo con muchas heridas. Misao, por su parte, desapareció. Todos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras veían a Koichi (el único, dulce, y sexi Koichi….no Aoshi¬¬) aparecer. El Oniwabanshuu traía un par de espadas pequeñas (adivinen de quien), por cuyos filos corrían gotas de sangre. — Qué vergüenza, Soubi. ¿Amenazar la vida de una señorita? Eso amerita la muerte. — el gemelo había hablado con un tono de voz profundo e irreconocible que hizo helar la sangre de los presentes. — ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Todo bien? — preguntó con un tono jovial mientras saludaba a Kenshin y a los demás. — ¡Yey! Encontraron a mi hermanito. —y, volviéndose a Aoshi, agregó con un dedo amenazador: — Ao-chan, ¡malo! No vuelvas a irte así, ¿entendiste? MA-LO.

— ¿Me estás regañando? — preguntó Aoshi entre dientes, mientras Misao lo veía incrédula. La joven comadreja aún estaba con vida porque, cuando Koichi atacó, el amor de su vida la alejó de la ráfaga del ataque. En ese momento, Misao estaba en los brazos de Aoshi.

— Sí, ¡niño malo, Ao-chan! — Aoshi bajó a Misao de inmediato. No hace falta decir que el ninja quería romperle la cara a Koichi en ese preciso instante. Y lo hubiera hecho si en ese momento al tipo llamado Soubi no se le hubiera ocurrido sacar un silbato de entre sus ropas y hacerlo sonar.

— Ay, Soubi-kun…. ¿llamando refuerzos? — Koichi, entonces, recuperó el tono de voz de ultratumba que había usado antes. — Lo siento, no vendrán: los maté a todos.

— P-p--pero…—el hombre que estaba en el suelo miraba a Koichi y a Aoshi. No entendía porqué veía a dos jóvenes idénticos.

— Creo que una vez en Hokkaido comenté lo importante que eran los Oniwabanshuu para mí, ¿cierto? Son mi familia, y no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que les hiciera daño. Tú amenazaste la vida de Mi-chan, así que te herí de muerte. — Soubi tragó saliva aún en el suelo, mientras que Koichi se ponía de cuclillas para mirar los últimos momentos de ese conocido suyo. A todos se les heló la sangre cuando el gemelo sonrió: no parecía el dulce Koichi, sino más bien una versión aún más malévola de lo que Aoshi pudo haber sido. — Los demás, mi estimado Soubi, habían estado molestando a mi hermanito menor por tres días. Y como descubrí el escondite mientras buscaba a mi querido hermano, aproveché para desquitarme las noches sin descanso por estar tan preocupado por él. Cualquiera que se meta con Ao-chan, se gana un pase directo al infierno con Koichi Shinomori, ¿entiendes? — el hombre tragó saliva, mientras Koichi sonreía más. — Bueno, ahí me saludas a los demás. Diles que se lo ganaron por meterse con mi otouto-chan, ¿de acuerdo? Bye-bye! — Koichi hizo un ademán de despedida, mientras el hombre abría los ojos de par en par. La idea de morir no le hacía gracia, y esperaba que esa no fuera más que una broma del gemelo. Para su desgracia, no lo fue. Segundos después, el hombre llamado Soubi dejó de respirar. — Y ustedes…—agregó Koichi volviéndose a otros dos hombres que aún estaban conscientes (los otros dos aún estaban muy mal por el ataque de Kenshin). — Tengo mis dudas acerca de qué hacer con ustedes.

— Oh, mira a este muchacho…—dijo uno de los hombres, milagrosamente recuperado, que apareció al lado de Aoshi para sacudirle la ropa.

— Cielos, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…—dijo el otro mientras le acomodaba el cabello a Aoshi (como imaginarán, Aoshi les dirigió una gélida mirada a ambos).

— Y esta muchachita tan linda... — continuó el otro hombre mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la mano de Misao.

— ¿Qué ser descorazonado y sin alma se atrevería a poner en peligro la vida de una criatura tan angelical? — dijo el otro mientras batía pestañas.

— A eso se le llama ser adulador…— comentó Sanosuke, mientras a él y a los demás le resbalaba una gota por la frente.

— Yusuke… Hiro…Denme una buena razón para no matarlos…— pidió Koichi con los brazos cruzados. Los hombres no sabían qué era peor: la mirada asesina del gemelo al que fingían estar ayudando, o la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa por parte del otro gemelo aún más tenebroso.

— ¡Nos rendimos! — dijeron ambos mientras se arrodillaban ante Koichi. — Lo sentimos, es que Ojou-sama dijo que…— Koichi hizo un gesto con su mano para que los hombres callaran.

— Díganle que me deje en paz. Yo quiero continuar con mi vida…y ella debería hacer lo mismo.

— Pero…

— Pues serán testarudos…. ¿que no ven que hay otros dos tipos aquí inconscientes a los que puedo usar de mensajeros? A ustedes los puedo matar si quisiera…

— Hace un bonito clima, ¿verdad? — dijo uno de los hombres mientras se asomaba por el camino que lo llevaría a Hokkaido, a la vez que cargaba a uno de sus camaradas en la espalda.

— ¡Oh, sí! Es un clima perfecto para viajar a Hokkaido, sin distracción alguna…—dijo el otro, también con un compañero en su espalda.

— Vaya, eso es ser rápido…. — comentó Yahiko, mientras a él y a sus amigos les resbalaba una gota aún más grande por su frente.

— ¡Adiós, Koichi-sama! — los hombres se despidieron con las manos mientras caminaban casi corriendo.

— Bye- bye — dijo Koichi devolviéndoles el gesto. — Ese par… siempre han sido muy simpáticos…Muy bien, ¡a casita! — dijo con entusiasmo. Pero todos lo miraban incrédulos. — ¿Qué? — preguntó algo incómodo.

— ¡KOICHI! — Aoshi se acercó a su hermano y lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa. — ¿Cómo pudiste?

— ¿Qué? ¿Salvarte la vida?

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Utilizaste el Kaiten Kenbu en un enemigo que tenía a Misao de rehén. ¡Pudiste haberla matado!

— ¡Oh, cállate Aoshi! — dijo Koichi mientras hacía que su hermano lo soltara. — Sé lo que es el Kaiten Kenbu, y sé cuando lo tengo que usar. Sus vidas estaban en peligro, e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Pudiste haberla matado! — respondió Aoshi colérico. Koichi sonrió burlonamente.

— Bueno, quizá exageré, pero estaba seguro de que la salvarías justo a tiempo. — y, con picardía, agregó: — Después de todo, la amas, ¿cierto…hermanito? — Aoshi soltó de inmediato a Koichi. Le hubiera encantado molerlo a golpes, pero hacerlo sólo demostraría que lo que Koichi dijo era verdad. Y si a algo estaba dispuesto Aoshi Shinomori, era a no dejar que nadie supiera lo mucho que amaba a Misao Makimachi.

— Si te refieres a que me preocupo por ella, porque la conozco desde que es una bebé, criada en el seno de los Oniwabansuu por lo que la veo como una compañera de combate, entonces sí…—respondió con un hilo de voz, mientras evadía la mirada de su hermano. Sabía que ver la cara sonriente y acusadora de Koichi le sacaría un sonrojo grande, y no podía permitir eso. Debía mantener las apariencias.

— Ajá. — asintió Koichi, aguantando una risa. Aoshi no lo soportaba más: tenía que igualar el marcador.

— Además, tú tienes la culpa de que ella estuviera en peligro, en primer lugar.

— ¿Yo? — Koichi se señaló inocentemente.

— Sí, tú. Te estaban buscando a ti. Creyeron que usándola de rehén, irías a su guarida.

— Hace un bonito clima, ¿verdad? — dijo Koichi, imitando la posición de los hombres a los que había enviado a Hokkaido, sólo que él miraba el camino que lo llevaba a Kyoto. — Es un clima perfecto para irnos a casita sin hacer preguntas incómodas….

— Koichi, ¿por qué te buscaban?

— ¿No te sentiste aludido cuando dije "sin hacer preguntas incómodas"? — Aoshi miró desafiante a su hermano. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá esto le ayudaría a ganar varios puntos sobre Koichi.

— A Misao casi le vuelan la cara por tu culpa. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saber por qué casi muere por ti? — Aunque en el exterior Aoshi parecía imperturbable, en su interior gozaba por la mirada de "niño regañado" de Koichi y por la mirada de gratitud de Misao. Sí…ese fue un buen momento para el cubo de hielo.

— Tienes razón. Mi-chan, te contaré un secreto. — Koichi tomó la mano de Misao y estaba a punto de llevársela aparte para explicarle, cuando Yahiko le pegó en la cabeza con su espada de bambú.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! — gritó el chico. — Nos tuviste dando vueltas por tres días, ¡también merecemos saber! — Koichi hizo pucheritos mientras se sobaba el chichón que Yahiko acababa de hacerle.

— En ese caso— continuó Misao—, Aoshi-sama también merece saber. Él estuvo luchando por tres días enteros por el bien de Koichi-sama.

— No, en realidad yo…

— Sí, lo entiendo. — dijo Koichi adelantándose a las excusas de su hermano y tomando la mano de éste. — Oh, Aoshi, ¡y yo que creí que no me querías!

— Creíste bien…

— ¡Pero el amor de hermanos pudo más, y tuviste que luchar en mi lugar!

— Que no hay amor de hermanos…

— Y, además, ahora quieres saber qué acongoja mi corazoncito.

— No, no me importa…

— ¡Eres un gran hermano!

— No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

— Pues entonces sí, les contaré…

— No, no me estás escuchando…

— Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué es lo primero que quieren saber?— Koichi puso su barbilla sobre su mano, sin prestar atención a lo que Aoshi había dicho.

— Bueno, podrías empezar a explicarlos quien es esa "Ojou-sama" de los que estaban hablando los tipos. — sugirió Yahiko, que tenía una curiosidad terrible. Koichi comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos, y a susurrar nombres, hasta que estuvo conforme con los resultados.

— Bueno….Su nombre es Asuka Takei. ¿Y cómo explicar lo de los hombres que vinieron desde Hokkaido…? Pues…— Koichi tomó aire, mientras meditaba si contarlo o no contarlo. — Bueno…ella era mi novia y…

— Momento. — interrumpió Aoshi. — ¿Tu novia? — Aoshi miró incrédulo a su hermano. Ambos tenían la misma edad y se veían exactamente igual. Aún así, Aoshi Shinomori jamás había tenido una relación seria, y no podía concebir que su hermano sí.

— Sí, mi novia número 27, para ser exactos.

— ¡NÚMERO 27! — gritaron todos. — PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER— todos hicieron matemáticas, y les parecía extraño que un hombre de 29 años hubiera tenido 27 novias.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Hice mal las cuentas. — se excusó Koichi. Todos suspiraron un poco más tranquilos. — Asuka-chan era mi prometida número 27. Ella en realidad era mi novia número 46. Qué tonto yo…—todos miraron incrédulos a Koichi.

— Pero eso es imposible. — dijo Sano. — ¡Nadie puede haber tenido tantas novias!

— Sí, si eres Koichi Shinomori. — dijo pícaramente el gemelito, antes de volver a hablar con un tono serio. — Pero ya, en serio, no es cosa divertida. En realidad todo ha sido mala suerte….

— Yo no lo llamaría mala suerte. — dijo Sanosuke mientras miraba sorprendido a Koichi. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá él podría darle unos buenos consejos para conquistar mujeres.

— ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber estado comprometido tantas veces? — preguntó Kenshin con un dejo de envidia en su voz. A él, que le había costado AÑOS declarársele a Kaoru y casarse con ella, le resultaba increíble que un mocoso (recuerden: Aoshi y Koichi son como dos años menores que Kenshin) hubiera tenido tantas mujeres, y hubiera estado a punto de casarse varias veces. Koichi se sonrojó levemente. Esta vez meditaba aún más si podía contarle a Kenshin y a los demás su secreto.

— ¿Prometen que no se ríen? — todos intercambiaron miradas furtivas antes de asentir. Koichi tomó aire. — Muy bien….es que soy…un tipo que cree en el verdadero amor. — silencio absoluto.

— ¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER? — gritó Yahiko. Koichi se rascó la nuca antes de explicarles más.

— Yo creo que en el mundo, hay dos personas dedicadas a estar juntas por siempre. Algunos buscan a esa persona, otros la esperan. Me cansé de esperar, así que aproveché cada oportunidad que se me presentaba. Cuando conocía a una linda jovencita, pasaba un buen tiempo con ella y, si en verdad me gustaba, le proponía matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué pasó con las 27 chicas con las que te comprometiste? ¿Murieron antes de la ceremonia, se casaron con alguien más o es que tienes miedo al compromiso?— Sano aún no podía creer a Koichi. El gemelo negó decididamente con la cabeza.

— No me están poniendo atención. Asuka y las demás chicas son geniales. Son lindas, inteligentes y dulces. Mujeres que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Peeeeero…no eran LA indicada, ¿me entienden? — Sano y Yahiko negaron, aunque Misao y Kenshin ya veían a donde quería llegar el gemelo. — En algún momento de cada relación, descubría que esa chica no era LA chica. Así que terminaba con todo, dejaba las cosas como buenos amigos, y continuaba buscando. Si sólo hay una persona indicada para cada uno, entonces no puedo arriesgarme a casarme con la mujer equivocada, ¿ahora me entienden?

— Wow, qué profundo. —dijo Kenshin asombrado. ¿Quién diría que Koichi podía pensar las cosas tan seriamente? Kenshin pensaba, entonces, en lo afortunado que era por tener a Kaoru. Ella era LA mujer para él. Misao, por su parte, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Aoshi. Ella sabía que él era EL hombre con el que quería estar. Mas tuvo que bajar la mirada cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Aoshi. El ninja también había mirado a Misao, sabiendo que ella era LA chica para él. Tenía que admitirlo: su tonto hermano había expuesto algo completamente lógico.

— Pero eso no explica lo de esos tipos.

— Bueno, ustedes me interrumpieron cuando iba a explicar esa parte. — se excusó Koichi. — Verán, los Oniwabanshuu en Hokkaido son, en su mayoría, personas muy jóvenes. En realidad las habilidades ninja que aprendieron no fueron utilizadas para ayudar en la revolución, como en un principio se pensaba. Pero sí sirvieron para algo más: defender la tierra que habían hecho suya. Tengo que decirles que en Hokkaido atacó una peste de tuberculosis, y como la gente se estaba muriendo, pocos eran los que podían trabajar y, por lo tanto, pagar por comida. Así que de vez en cuando creían que robar era una solución. Por eso, cuando entraban a tierra de Oniwabanshuu, podían estar seguros de que serían castigados por intentar robarnos.

— Hubiera sido más fácil compartir. — sugirió Kenshin.

— Quizá, pero entre los Oniwabanshuu también hubieron bajas por la enfermedad. Lo único que podíamos hacer era proteger a los nuestros y mantenernos. Como sea, cuando la peste cesó levemente, un grupo de soldados vino a buscarnos. Parece ser que tenían un trabajo para nosotros. Al principio me negué, pero también teníamos niños pequeños que necesitaban medicinas, y quien pedía nuestros servicios resultaba ser una doctora con gran trayectoria. Así fue cómo dimos con Asuka Takei.

»Ella también había tenido problemas durante el auge de la enfermedad, porque muchos intentaron entrar a sus tierras para robar plantas medicinales. El problema es que esas plantas tienen que pasar por un proceso especial antes de convertirse en una medicina efectiva, y quienes robaban no sabían esto. Así que robaban algo que por sí solo no les serviría, a la vez que amenazaban de muerte a los empleados de Asuka. Parece que dos murieron intentando proteger la tierra. Así que ella me pidió a mí y a otros Oniwabanshuu experimentados, que les enseñáramos las bases de la defensa y el ataque a sus hombres para que pudieran hacer mejor su trabajo, con menos riesgo de morir. A cambio, ella nos pagaba con dinero y medicinas. Un muy buen trato, tengo que decirlo.

— O sea—intervino Sanosuke. —, ella era adinerada.

— Oh, sí, bastante. — asintió Koichi. — Pero bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Asuka y yo ya estábamos comprometidos. — de pronto, la mirada de Koichi parecía algo distante y triste. — Asuka era genial: sin lugar a dudas, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es divertida y muy dulce. Pero, no era LA indicada. Con ella, mi relación fue diferente. Cuando me comprometía y decidía romper la relación, solía hacerlo cuatro o tres días antes de la ceremonia. Así evitaba muchos tropiezos. Pero con Asuka fue diferente, porque rompí el compromiso una noche antes de casarnos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Misao con pesar.

— Bueno, fue más o menos así…

/Inicio del flash-back/

El atardecer era hermoso. Los colores pasteles jugaban con las nubes, y desde un balcón dos jóvenes enamorados miraban el sol que se ocultaba. Tenían que admitirlo: estaban locos el uno por el otro.

— Koichi-chan, ¿quieres té? — una joven de ojos negros, cabello rojo oscuro, labios sensuales y piel blanca, sonrió a Koichi.

— Claro….mientras no sea de esa cosa amarga…—Asuka sonrió en grande. Aunque Koichi podía ser caprichoso a veces, a ella le gustaba cumplir con sus caprichos.

— No soy muy buena haciendo té, pero como seré tu esposa debo aprender. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. — a Koichi se le movieron las mariposas en el estómago. No importaba cuantas veces la mirara: Asuka era cada vez más y más hermosa, más y más dulce…La joven sirvió el té, y Koichi lo probó fascinado.

— ¡Vainilla! — dijo con alegría. Asuka sabía hacerlo feliz pero…— ¿Asuka-chan?

— ¿Sí, Koichi?

— ¿Este té tiene azúcar?

— Sí, claro: dos terrenos de azúcar, como a ti te gusta.

/Fin del flashback/

— ¿Dos terrenos de azúcar? ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡A mi me gusta mi té con cuatro! — los presentes se golpearon la frente con desasosiego.

— ¿¡Nos estás diciendo que rompiste con una belleza (que además era adinerada) por dos terrones de azúcar!?

— La vida puede ser muy cruel a veces…— se quejó Koichi mientras hacía ojitos grandes.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso es ridículo! — gritaron Sano y Yahiko, mientras que Misao y Kenshin miraban la escena con una gota en su frente. Aoshi, por su parte, aún trataba de asimilar eso de las 46 novias y las 27 prometidas…Si a Koichi se le ocurría ir detrás de Misao, ¿qué podría hacer Aoshi frente a TANTA experiencia?

— Bueno, a ustedes les puede parecer ridículo. Pero tengo mis motivos. Un terrón de azúcar es un terrón de azúcar, eso lo sé. Pero entonces comencé a hacerle más preguntas acerca de mí. "¿Debería beber en las fiestas, sí o no? ¿Cuántas veces me he roto los brazos? ¿Qué tan seguido me enfermo? ¿A quien amo más en el mundo?" Ella no pudo contestar todas mis preguntas, y cuando lo hacía, muchas veces estaba equivocada. Alguien con quien te vas a casar debería conocerte mucho mejor.

— Así que huiste, y ella envió sus hombres a buscarte.

— No, Ken-kun. Yo no huí: la miré directo a los ojos, y le dije que debíamos tomar caminos diferentes porque no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Así que partí con su bendición. Ella pareció entenderlo, pero me equivoqué…Bueno, esa es toda la historia. ¡Ah, toma hermanito! — dijo volviéndose a Aoshi para devolverle las kodachis. — Te las iba a dar para que tú pelearas, pero me encontré el escondite de los hombres de Asuka y decidí no desaprovechar la oportunidad. — Aoshi miró las kodachis y las tomó entre sus manos antes de darle un puñetazo a su hermano en la cara.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Koichi! Viniste a Kyoto y no diste razón alguna. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de explicarnos qué has estado haciendo, hubiéramos estado preparados en caso de que alguien te buscara. ¡Pusiste a tu familia en peligro! — Koichi se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mientras miraba resentido a Aoshi.

— ¿Se te olvidó? Cuando te pregunté si querías saber porqué había vuelto, dijiste que no te importaba. — y con más resentimiento, agregó: — A ti nunca te ha importado lo que yo haga, ¿verdad?

— No. —contestó Aoshi. — En general, no me importa lo que hagas, pero si tú y tus estupideces ponen en peligro a los demás, entonces sí me incumbe. Es hora de irnos a casa. — Aoshi comenzó a caminar.

— Koichi-sama, ¿está bien? — preguntó Misao.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Aoshi se volteó colérico hacia donde estaba Misao. La joven estaba arrodilla al lado de Koichi, que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para tratar que ésta no le explotara.

— Ese idiota…—logró mascullar Koichi, antes de perder el conocimiento.


	7. Capítulo 7

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhio Watsuki.

Hermano gemelo: peor rival!!

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos de Hokkaido

La nieve caía lentamente sobre todos los presentes. Una criatura lloraba mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Pero ella no era la única.

— Onii-chan…— todos los demás lloraban. Ese al que estaban enterrando había sido su camarada, amigo y hermano por muchos años. Cuando un Oniwabanshuu perecía, el resto del grupo se entristecía. Sólo había uno que no estaba llorando. Él era el encargado de mantener a salvo a esa gente, y eso incluía animarlos cuando las cosas estaban difíciles. Sonreír y bromear ayudaba en eso. Llorar no. Koichi dio un paso al frente y, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña que estaba llorando la muerte de su hermano, dijo:

— No llores, Sakura-chan. A tu Onii-chan le parte el corazón que estés sufriendo tanto por él.

— ¡Koichi-sama! — la niña se tiró a los brazos de Koichi sin dudarlo. Él tenía ese algo que hacía que todos se sintieran seguros, y abrazarlo y recibir su abrazo, sólo aumentaba la sensación de calma que brindaba. Koichi siguió consolando a la niña, hasta que ya el frío de Hokkaido obligó a los Oniwabanshuu a retirarse a sus casas.

— Tenemos un grave problema, Koichi-sama. — dijo un joven. Sakura y casi todos los Oniwabanshuu ya estaban llegando a sus casas. Sólo Koichi y otros tres hombres se quedaron atrás para hablar de la situación, mientras veían cómo sus compañeros se retiraban a las chozas de la aldea que ellos mismos habían fundado. — Haruhi es el cuarto joven que muere por culpa de la tuberculosis. Tenemos que hacer algo, porque aún hay muchos niños enfermos, y los adultos también están comenzando a enfermarse.

— Lo sé, Hayate-kun. — Koichi miraba a las personas de la aldea. Algunos tosían un poco, y muchos se frotaban los brazos. — Pero no sabemos de nadie que venda medicina en esta época de hambruna. Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es…

— …proteger nuestra tierra para mantener alimentados a los nuestros. — concluyó el muchacho. — Es que me siento algo inútil. ¿En verdad sólo podemos hacer eso? Koichi-sama, ¿por qué no le pide a su hermano que…?— uno de sus compañeros le metió un codazo entre las costillas a Hayate. El joven primero miró con una mueca al ingrato de su amigo que lo había golpeado pero, al ver que éste señalaba con la mirada a Koichi, Hayate entendió. — Lo siento, Koichi-sama…no era mi intención.

— Está bien. Creo que el Okashira podría ayudarnos, pero ni siquiera los Oniwabanshuu en Kyoto saben dónde está. Ya mandé a preguntar por él, pero nadie me puede dar razón. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota? — Hayate y los demás miraron con algo de culpa y tristeza a Koichi. Éste tenía la mirada perdida entre la aldea de los Oniwabanshuu y fingía no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero sabían que se ponía algo triste cuando se mencionaba a su hermano. — Prepárense para la guardia de esta noche. Hoy les toca a ustedes.

— ¡Sí, señor! — respondieron en tono militar y Koichi les sonrió como respuesta. Después de eso, el muchacho comenzó a caminar solo hacia la aldea. Sabía que sus compañeros esperarían a que se marchara, probablemente para hablar de él.

»Koichi suspiró con amargura. ¿Y si no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? Bueno, DEFINITIVAMENTE no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, porque ya cuatro de los suyos habían muerto, y él no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Cuatro jóvenes, Oniwabanshuu nacidos en Hokkaido, producto de los matrimonios entre los mismos Oniwabanshuu que él había entrenado en los últimos años... Estaba pensando seriamente llamar a reunión para darle el puesto de líder a otro. ¿Es que no veían que él no sabía qué demonios hacer y que la impotencia lo deprimía? No, por supuesto que no. Se había esmerado mucho en ocultarlo. ¡Por Dios!, él era Koichi Shinomori. El ninja más apuesto, inteligente y amable de todo Hokkaido. Se suponía que era el encargado de cuidarlos a todos ellos, y darles ánimos a las familias que habían perdido a uno de los suyos.

Por supuesto que nadie lo culpaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero nadie entendía por lo que él estaba pasando. Esos Oniwabanshuu eran lo único que tenía. Después de ellos, no había nada más. Su búsqueda del amor verdadero había sido infructuosa, así que ya lo había decidido: si Dios lo había hecho casi perfecto, salvo en lo más elemental, que es la capacidad de ser verdaderamente amado por una mujer, pues entonces se quedaría solo. Él podía dedicarle la vida entera a los Oniwabanshuu, y no sentirse mal al respecto. Pero, ¿y si todos los Oniwabanshuu se morían? Se sentiría solo…

Koichi volvió a suspirar con amargura. No hacía falta que los Oniwabanshuu se murieran para que se sintiera solo. En ese momento, se sentía abandonado en más de una manera. Aunque amaba a todos esos Oniwabanshuu, y sabía que ellos también lo amaban a él, en realidad estaba solo. No había nadie que pudiera comprenderlo. Como la pequeña Sakura, todos se sentían a salvo llorando en frente de él porque él lograba consolarlos. ¿Pero a él quién lo consolaba? Nadie. Y eso, más la situación por la que estaban pasando, en verdad lo deprimía. Se sintió ridículo de repente. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para no dejar que sus amigos vieran qué tan afectado estaba, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo notaran y le dieran ánimos a él.

Koichi se detuvo por un instante para estirarse un poco. Cuando entrara a la aldea, debía tener en su cara la mejor de las sonrisas. Después de todo, sin él y su bella sonrisa la cosa parecía estar peor de lo que verdaderamente estaba. Pensó en algo para sonreír: su casa. Sipi….al fin iría a dormir un poquito. Esa noche no le tocaba hacer guardia para proteger la tierra, así que podría descansar un poco. ¡Ah, el sueño! Preciado tesoro que el Cielo envió para que los hombres tuvieran una razón para rezar por la noche…

— KOICHI-SAMA!!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó Koichi mientras saltaba hacia atrás. — Ka-ka-ka…¡Kaito-kun!

— Ah, Koichi-sama…. ¿Otra vez en la luna? — Kaito miró a Koichi de reojo. No era la primera vez que veía a su líder actuar de esa forma. A veces, cuando Koichi creía que estaba solo, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de tristeza. Eso hasta que se detenía, usualmente unos 20 metros antes de entrar a la aldea, para aclarar su mente, y su cara adquiría una expresión verdaderamente ridícula. Todos los Oniwabanshuu habían notado ese hábito, pero es que se veía tan…ridículo, que mejor no le decían nada. No querían molestarlo con trivialidades como esa…en especial porque el muchacho era vanidoso, y detestaba no verse bien.

— Oh, Kaito-kun… ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué pasa? — Kaito bajó la mirada con pena, y eso significaba que quería pedirle un favor a Koichi. — Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Kaito-kun. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. — Kaito tomó aire. No quería presionar a Koichi, pero sabía que lo mejor era informárselo de una vez, antes de que se enterara por las malas.

— Mi familia y yo…estamos enfermos. — Koichi sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua heladísima encima. ¿También Kaito? Él ya era el onceavo adulto afectado por la enfermedad. — Por eso yo…

— Tienes razón. — dijo Koichi mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de su compañero. — Tienes una fiebre ligera, pero no por ello debes arriesgarte. Apenas está comenzando, así que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir. Tú y toda tu familia deben mantener reposo.

— No es tan grave. Aún puedo aguantar para esta noche…

— No, para nada. — dijo Koichi mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. — Hoy cubriré tu turno en la guardia, y yo les llevaré la cena a ti y a tu familia esta noche. No quiero que salgas, ¿entendiste? — Kaito miró con pena a Koichi. Sólo le quería avisar que se estaba comenzando a enfermar, pero no quería que su líder cubriera su turno. El pobre Koichi no había podido dormir bien en cuatro días, y con la muerte del cuarto Oniwabanshuu debía de andar con el ánimo por el suelo. — Y no te preocupes por mí— dijo Koichi mientras adquiría una posición soberbia—. Ya lo he dicho antes: yo no me enfermo porque Kami-sama quiere mucho a sus obras más maravillosas, y además de los miles de dones que me ha dado, también me otorgó una resistencia divina. — a Kaito le salió una gran gotota detrás de su cabeza. Es que en verdad que Koichi tenía sus salidas…pero al menos lo hacía reír.

— Gracias, señor.

— Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé: ¡soy lo máximo!, jo, jo, jo…— después de reír un rato juntos, Kaito se fue para su casa, y Koichi para la suya. Mientras caminaba por la aldea, Koichi repartía sonrisas a sus compañeros, y ellos se las devolvían agradecidos.

»Pero, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, las sonrisas se esfumaron. Koichi vivía solo en una casa que estaba más lejos de las demás. Los Oniwabanshuu con los que creció, y a los que entrenó, se habían casado entre sí, o encontrado esposo o esposa en Hokkaido que aceptaban la forma de vida de los ninja. Pero, para su desgracia, Koichi era el único que estaba soltero. Todos los demás tenían su familia, pero a él nadie lo recibía cuando llegaba a su casa. Cuando entraba, sólo veía un futon y un espacio para el fuego.

— Bueno, al menos me dan de comer, porque ya sería el colmo que yo me tuviera que preparar algo…— Koichi se dejó resbalar por la puerta. Tenía tantos deseos de llorar. Pero, en lugar de ello, tomó aire y buscó entre sus cosas, hasta dar con un paquete de cartas. — Otra vez, sin noticias de él… Hannya-kun, te estás atrasando mucho. — Koichi tomó la última carta que había recibido y la leyó en silencio.

"Querido Koichi-sama:

¿Cómo ha estado? Yo muy bien, y todos aquí estamos de maravilla. Hyottoko, Beshimi y Shikijo le mandan saludos. Escuchamos que en Hokkaido están pasando por momentos difíciles, y francamente esperamos enviarles ayuda pronto. En lo personal, desearía estar ahí para ayudar con apoyo emocional, o trabajando mientras ustedes se recuperan. Quizá podamos enviar algo de dinero cuando terminemos con esta misión. Aunque, para ser sincero, no me gusta el trabajo que tenemos ahora.

Aoshi-sama está bien. Estamos sorprendidos: de entre todos, lleva un récord, pues es el único que no se ha enfermado en estos años. A él ni un pequeño resfriado lo pesca, así que supongo que usted estará satisfecho con estas noticias. Le han ofrecido varios trabajos, pero creo que ya se lo había comentado antes en otras cartas. Pero, como siempre, los trabajos sólo se los ofrecen a él. Nosotros le hemos dicho millones de veces que debería tomarlos. Apenas es un chiquillo de 26 años (sin ánimos de ofender, Koichi-sama), y está en la flor de la vida. Debería aprovechar para formar una buena vida, él que puede. Pero no. Lo ha dicho muchas veces. Dice que jamás nos abandonará. Por supuesto, todos le estamos muy agradecidos, pero a veces nos sentimos mal. Él cree que no nos damos cuenta, pero sabemos que se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Somos una carga para él, y ha decidido hacerse cargo de nosotros aunque su deber terminó hace un buen tiempo. Lo único que deseamos es que sea feliz.

Supongo que ahora quiere saber dónde estamos. Bueno, estamos en Tokyo, realizando un trabajo. La verdad es que no nos gusta lo que hacemos, pero es lo único para lo que Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo y yo somos buenos. Ahora estamos trabajando para Kanryuu Takeda que es (y no se vaya a molestar por esto), un traficante de opio. En serio, Koichi-sama, no se enoje con Aoshi-sama. Él no tiene la culpa de que tengamos este trabajo. Muy a su pesar lo aceptó, pues era lo único en lo que los demás podíamos participar. Como ve, su hermano ha estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya que ha cuidado a los Oniwabanshuu permanentemente.

Aoshi-sama aún no sabe que le envió estas cartas. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere comunicarse con él? Creo que sería bueno. ¡Son hermanos, por Kami-sama! Ya los dos están bastante grandecitos como para seguir sin dirigirse la palabra, y su consejo como hermano mayor podría influir para que Aoshi-sama corte lazos con Kanryuu. Lo que hemos ganado es suficiente para mantenernos relajados por varios meses, y además enviarles algo a Hokkaido. Sólo nos estamos quedando porque Aoshi-sama quiere que nos entretengamos con algo. ¿No sería bueno que usted le pidiera a Aoshi-sama que visitara Hokkaido? Digo, él es el Okashira. Estoy seguro que le interesa el bienestar de los demás miembros del Oniwabanshuu, sin importar si los conoce o no. Así aprovecharían para hablar un poco y créame: a Aoshi-sama le hace falta alguien con quien hablar. Ha estado muy callado con nosotros, y eso que una tumba siempre ha sido más apta para una conversación que nuestro Aoshi-sama…

Como ve, todos estamos muy bien. Si usted no me contesta en dos meses, asumiré que vamos a continuar enviándonos cartas a escondidas de Aoshi-sama. En serio, Koichi-sama, no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos con usted por querer tanto a Aoshi-sama. Sabemos que, de pasarnos algo, Aoshi-sama estará a salvo porque su hermano mayor lo estará cuidando siempre. No obstante (y en esto me respaldan Shikijo, Beshimi y Hyottoko), creemos que usted necesita hablar directamente con Aoshi-sama (eso y encontrarse una novia, ¡por Kami-sama! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Shinomori? Están en la flor de la vida, ¡aprovechen!). Creo que usted podría aliviar muchas de las preocupaciones de Aoshi-sama.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Esperamos que en Hokkaido la situación no esté tan mal, y que todo esté mejorando. Le estaré enviando otra carta dentro de tres meses.

Hannya."

Koichi leyó una vez más la carta. Sabía de todas las andanzas de su hermano gracias a Hannya, que siempre se había preocupado por mantenerlo informado.

— Maldito Hannya-kun…Te respondí hace meses, ¿¡dónde está tu carta de respuesta!? — Koichi ya no aguantó más. No toleraba lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor: en Hokkaido, los Oniwabanshuu estaban muriendo porque él no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer para enfrentar la enfermedad. Y, en alguna parte de Japón, estaba su querido hermano menor, haciendo quién sabe qué. Esperaba que estuviera bien, pero comenzaba a preocuparse: Hannya era muy puntual, y a veces hasta le enviaba tres cartas cada tres meses para contarle cómo ha estado Aoshi. ¿Y si algo le pasó a Hannya y a los demás? ¿Y si algo le pasó a Aoshi? De repente se encontró llorando, y deseando con todo su corazón que su hermano tocara a la puerta. Eso seria un gran alivio: sabría que Aoshi estaba a salvo, y su hermano, el gran Okashira, le daría respuestas milagrosas para enfrentar lo que sucedía en Hokkaido.

»Después de llorar por unos diez minutos, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a hacer la guardia. Se levantó resignado, pero de repente sintió un poco de vértigo y frío. Dio gracias a Dios por estar tan cerca de la puerta, porque si no se hubiera apoyado en ella seguro que se lleva un buen costalazo. Al principio pensó que era algo de debilidad y cansancio por haber pasado varios días con poco sueño, además de que su condición emocional no era la mejor en ese momento. Pero, al toser con fuerza, y descubrir un rastro rojizo en la mano que había utilizado para taparse la boca, supo que algo en verdad estaba mal. ¿Cómo enfrentaría esto? Simple. De la misma manera en la que había afrontado todos sus otros problemas: sonriendo.

/

— Uy, hace frío, hace frío, hace frío…

— Cállate, que cuando dices eso me da más frío. — Koichi miraba a sus compañeros discutir. Le alegraba escucharlos pelear por cosas tan simples como el frío, porque eso significaba que tenían ánimo para las conversaciones sin sentido.

— Koichi-sama, ¿está bien? — Koichi se volteó a su otro compañero, que estaba sentado cerca de él.

— Sí, estoy bien, Hayate-kun. Es solo que en verdad hace frío. — Hayate intentó mirar a los ojos a su líder, pero por alguna razón él había estado evitando el contacto directo con los demás. A Hayate ya le estaba preocupando Koichi. No había dormido por un buen tiempo, y había notado que tampoco tenía mucho apetito.

— Koichi-sama, tal vez debería ir a descansar. No está bien que se esfuerce tanto. Nosotros tres somos suficientes para la guardia de esta noche. — Koichi dirigió una mirada sarcástica a los otros dos Oniwabanshuu que estaban discutiendo por el frío, como diciendo "en realidad somos dos, porque éstos como que no están ayudando mucho."

— Estoy bien, Hayate-kun. — y, pasando su mano sobre su larga y bella cabellera, dijo: — Las mejores obras de Dios venimos con todo equipado: destreza, habilidad, y resistencia insuperable. Así que no te preocupes por mí, que todavía aguanto. Debes saber que tu maestro es invencible, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. — Hayate sonrió ante la expresión de Koichi. Sí, su líder era único y especial. El problema era que, aunque Koichi sí tenía buena resistencia, se equivocaba al creer que era ilimitada. Hayate y los demás Oniwabanshuu estaban preocupados por Koichi, porque él no sabía cuándo detenerse. La única manera de aceptar que había llegado al límite era si se desmayaba por agotamiento y duraba como dos días inconsciente. Hayate estaba en pleno suspiro, cuando escuchó a Koichi ponerse en guardia. — Qué necios, otra vez han venido. — Con esto, Hayate y los otros dos Oniwabanshuu se prepararon y lucieron sus habilidades ninja. Shuriken vuelan por aquí, kunai's vuelan por allá….Entre los árboles que rodeaban las huertas de los Oniwabanshuu, un grupo de hombres fue sorprendido.

— ¡No, esperen! — suplicó un hombre al ver que la manga de su gi y las de sus compañeros habían quedado prensadas en los árboles por las armas. Koichi ya se estaba hartando de que la gente creyera que se podían meter a la huerta de los Oniwabanshuu. O sean, sí, estaban pasando por una época de hambruna, y todos estaban desesperados por obtener comida, ¿pero no veían que era peor meterse en la huerta de los Oniwabanshuu a morirse de hambre? Se preparó para lanzar unas shuriken al cuello del hombre. Quizá, si veían que en serio terminaban matando a alguien, y no sólo dejando a los intrusos irse bajo una advertencia, entonces se tomarían en serio que nadie debía entrar a tierra Oniwabanshuu. Koichi tiró sus shuriken. Esa era la solución. — ¡Espere!

— ¡Koichi-sama! — Koichi se quedó helado al ver a quién había lastimado.

— ¡Hayate-kun! — Hayate había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de ese desconocido, pero a cambio de ello terminó herido en la pierna izquierda por cuatro afiladas Shuriken. — ¡Idiota! Será mejor regresar a la aldea para curar esas heridas. — dijo Koichi mientras se acercaba a Hayate, y comprobaba que las shuriken habían herido profundamente la pierna del ninja. — Lo último que necesitamos es que se te haga una infección. ¿Por qué te metiste? — Hayate miró de par en par a Koichi.

— ¡Porque ese no es usted, Koichi-sama! Usted no es un asesino….no el Koichi-sama que nosotros conocemos. — Koichi miró la expresión sincera de Hayate, y la de los otros Oniwabanshuu. Ellos no querían que él fuera un asesino. Pero ellos no eran líder de ese equipo, y no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de Koichi. Tenía poco tiempo para asegurarse de que ellos estarían bien, incluso si él…

— Nosotros podemos curar esas heridas. — dijo el hombre al que Koichi estuvo a punto de matar, más se calló al ver la mirada gélida (la mejor imitación de Aoshi), que el líder le dio.

— Explícate. — dijo al cabo de un rato.

— S-s-s-sí…. Verá, es que venimos de parte de una joven millonaria que es dueña de tierras dedicadas al cultivo de plantas medicinales. Su nombre es Asuka Takei. — y así, ese hombre pasó a explicarle a Koichi y a los demás lo que quería Asuka, y la forma de pago que ofrecía. Resulta que habían querido acercarse a Koichi y a los demás durante el día pero, como estaban en un funeral, les pareció correcto dejarlo para después. Lo malo es que se les hizo muy de noche, y sabían que Koichi y los demás Oniwabanshuu (los que eran como los líderes, por lo menos) estaban por ahí haciendo guardia. Claro, lo último que querían era terminar muertos, y dieron gracias al Cielo por la intromisión oportuna de Hayate.

/

— Hola, mucho gusto. Usted debe ser Shinomori-san, ¿cierto? — Koichi, ni lento ni perezoso, había aceptado la oferta. Habían niños y adultos enfermos que aún se podían curar, y si para eso sólo tenía que darle clases de defensa personal a unos trabajadores, pues genial.

— Así es. Mucho gusto. — Koichi y otros seis Oniwabanshuu habían viajado a las tierras de esa muchacha llamada Asuka Takei. Pues sí, se trataba de una chica que mínimo era multimillonaria, porque las tierras estaban muy bien cuidaditas, y todos sus empleados vestían bien y se veían sanos y felices, como si la hambruna y la peste de tuberculosis no existieran en Hokkaido. Koichi aún no había levantado la vista. Él y los otros Oniwabanshuu, por respeto, habían hecho reverencia a la joven (N/A: ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué no han leído que el pago era medicinas? Entre mejor se portaran, mejor pagados serían).

— Bueno, Shinomori-san, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. — Koichi y los demás levantaron la vista. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que un rayo les atraviesa el corazón, mariposas en el estómago, calor, vergüenza y emoción, pero todo de una sola vez? Bueno, pues más o menos eso fue lo que sintió Koichi al ver a Asuka. Él sabía que no se trataba de amor a primera vista. Sólo estaba fascinado de ver tal belleza: ojos negros, un sedoso cabello pelirrojo oscuro recogido en un moño, una piel blanca como la nieve, una cara pulida por ángeles, y una figura de diosa. Y todo el paquete estaba envuelto en un kimono azul, con bordes celestes, y mariposas bordadas. Koichi quería llorar de la fascinación.

/

— Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. — los trabajadores estaban felices de escuchar eso. Y es que Koichi sí que era un maestro estricto, pero bien valía la pena la tortura, porque habían logrado defenderse en más de una ocasión. Aunque esta vez, sintieron que terminaron algo temprano.

— ¿Está bien, Koichi-sama? — preguntó Kaito. La medicina había hecho maravillas en él. Afortunadamente, logró tomarla antes de que la tuberculosis avanzara a un estado crítico.

— Sí, estoy bien. — respondió Koichi, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Últimamente, sentía mucho cansancio, sudaba mucho, y no tenía los ánimos muy arriba que digamos. Kaito y los demás le dirigieron una mirada que denotaba su preocupación. Koichi andaba muy raro en los últimos meses. No se mostraba muy feliz, a pesar de que muchos Oniwabanshuu estaban mejorando. Como Kaito, muchos aún seguían en tratamiento, pues Asuka resultó ser una doctora bastante atenta con sus pacientes, ya que la medicina, aunque trabajaba de maravilla, necesitaba seguir siendo consumida para curar al cien por ciento la enfermedad. — Adelántense. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Takei-sensei. Si todo sale bien, ella empezará ir a la aldea para las consultas. Así los niños tendrán menos riesgos de sufrir una recaída.

— ¿No quiere que lo esperemos? — preguntó Hayate. Koichi estaba tan raro…los evadía casi todo el tiempo. Era como si estuviera enojado con ellos, y eso en verdad los angustiaba. Kaito había sugerido que Koichi estaba así porque desde hacía varios meses no recibía noticias de su hermano, y todos habían acordado que eso era lo que debía mantener a Koichi con las pilas bajas.

— No. Prefiero que lleguen temprano a la aldea y que me tengan algo de comer listo. — Koichi les sonrió. Eso, de alguna manera, les hizo sentirse mejor.

— Está bien, Koichi-sama. Hoy habrá sushi, así que no se tarde.

— ¿O qué? ¿Se me enfría? — los Oniwabanshuu rieron juntos antes de partir. Esa había sido la primera broma de Koichi en mucho tiempo. El muchacho vio a sus compañeros partir, antes de dirigirse a la casa principal. Asuka ya lo estaba esperando con unas tasas de té, y hablaron del avance de los trabajadores y del mejoramiento de los Oniwabanshuu. — ¿Entonces está bien? ¿Irá hasta la aldea?

— Claro. — dijo Asuka con una sonrisa. — Más bien, he querido ir a su aldea desde hace mucho tiempo. No es bueno que los niños enfermos salgan con el clima frío de Hokkaido. Los adultos tampoco deberían…

— Me alegra…— dijo Koichi, mientras suspiraba muy aliviado. — Sin importar qué, quiero que los Oniwabanshuu se recuperen al cien por ciento. Ellos seguirán entrenando a sus trabajadores, hasta que éstos alcancen el nivel deseado. Gracias y con permiso. — Koichi se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Estar al lado de Asuka era un placer para él y para cualquier hombre, y no creía justo terminar enfermándola. Después de todo, ella era un belleza, ¿para qué contagiarla con esa peste mortal? Sería una pérdida para el mundo entero.

— Shinomori-san, ¿está bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. — dijo Koichi mientras se detenía para voltearse a Asuka y contestarle. Después de eso, continuó su camino, hasta que Asuka lo detuvo:

— Es que lo noto algo pálido…

— No se preocupe, estoy bien. —Koichi fingió una sonrisa.

— Y su tono de voz…creo que usted está…

— ¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! — Koichi se volteó a Asuka con mucho enojo. Se estaba hartando de que la gente le preguntara si se sentía bien. ¿No era obvio que se sentía fatal? Se estaba cansando de decir que se sentía bien, pero que nadie notara que estaba mintiendo. ¡Qué gente! ¿En verdad que los había conocido por tanto tiempo? Eran tan crueles…Él sabía lo que los hería, cuándo algo los molestaba, y hacía hasta lo imposible por consolarlos cuando se sentían mal, pero a él nadie lo entendía. Y le molestaba mucho que esa mujer, a la que conocía sólo por unos meses, estuviera intentando hacer lo mismo que los demás. — ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR TRANQUILO? — No esperó para ver la expresión de Asuka cuando le gritó. Lo último que deseaba era verla llorar, porque eso se sumaría a su lista de cosas que hizo mal. Ya no quería sentirse mal por nada más. Lo mejor era darle punto y final a todo ese asunto.

/

Koichi miraba la nieve caer. Se había alejado mucho del camino que llevaba a su aldea, pero creyó que así era mejor. Cuando salió de casa de Asuka, sentía unos deseos incontrolables por llorar. En los últimos meses, se había sentido más y más deprimido. Estaba enojado con los Oniwabanshuu por no notar lo mal que estaba, y también se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no hacer nada al respecto. De vez en cuando lloraba, solo si estaba en su casa, lejos de la vista de aquellos a los que había jurado proteger con armas y sonrisas. Pero sentía que, si llegaba a la aldea, no aguantaría la fachada por más tiempo, y rompería en llanto delante de los demás.

Ya se había encargado de que los Oniwabanshuu tuvieran acceso a medicina. Si en el futuro necesitaban algo más, sabía que podrían trabajar para Asuka, que era una muchacha bastante bondadosa. Su tarea ya estaba hecha. Los Oniwabanshuu no lo necesitarían más, ya que Kaito, Hayate, o cualquier otro podría tomar su lugar sin que hubiera muchos cambios. En la condición en la que estaba, ya no podría hacer nada más por los Oniwabanshuu. Y la idea de morir entre los suyos, viendo las caras de dolor de aquellos a los que amaba tanto, no le gustaba nada, nadita. Mejor se moría en un lugar por aparte, donde podría marcharse sin sentir remordimiento. El único problema era que la enfermedad que lo había condenado a la muerte no lo estaba matando tan rápido como quería, así que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Al fin estaba haciendo algo al respecto. Al fin le pondría punto final a su mísera vida.

Un ninja siempre está preparado para todo y Koichi, siendo el ninja más apuesto, inteligente y amable de todo Hokkaido, no era de los que se quedaban atrás en eso de "estar listo para cualquier situación, sin importar cuál sea". Estaba sentado sobre la nieve, recostado a un árbol. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. A su lado, había unas shuriken teñidas en sangre. Sentía algo de frío, algo de vértigo, y algo de frío. Lo normal cuando se está en medio de un bosque cubierto de nieve, y con las muñecas desgarradas.

/

¿Han escuchado que quienes cometen suicidio se van al infierno? Bueno, Koichi se acordó de eso cuando no sintió ni paz ni descanso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza amenazaba con reventársele si seguía escuchando tanto alboroto. Le hubiera encantado decir basta, que ya no quería seguir escuchando ese bullicio, pero la voz no le salía. Se sentía demasiado débil como para poder abrir los ojos. Si seguía sintiendo tanta presión, iba a explotar. En el fondo deseaba que fuera así, porque si se sentía tan mal, pero no explotaba, entonces no le quedaría de otra más que sentirse mal por toda la eternidad. Deseaba que alguien lo escuchara, pero no. Parecía que nadie le estaba poniendo atención. Se sintió ignorado en vida, y ahora de muerto no se sentía mejor. En serio que la vida (o en este caso, la muerte) no era nada justa.

— Shhhhh….Tranquilo, va a estar bien. — Koichi abrió un poco los ojos al sentir un paño frío posarse sobre su frente. Tenía mucha sed, y los ojos le ardían mucho. — Tranquilo. — Era como si ese pañito húmedo que le estaba secando el sudor de la frente, también le estuviera absorbiendo todo el malestar que sentía. Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, hasta que la figura delante de él se hizo más clara.

— ¿Takei-sensei? — Asuka le sonrió dulcemente.

— Bienvenido, Koichi-san. — dijo con voz queda. Sabía que la cabeza de Koichi estaba resintiendo el bullicio y, aunque había hecho hasta lo imposible para que los Oniwabanshuu se callaran mientras atendía a Koichi, ellos simplemente no dejaban de preguntar cómo estaba. — Shinomori-san, debería quedarse en cama. — pidió ella al ver cómo Koichi intentaba sentarse. Pero el ninja en verdad sentía dolor, y no fue difícil volverlo a acostar. — Ha tenido mucha fiebre, y como ha perdido sangre es normal que se sienta más débil de lo usual. Todos han estado muy preocupados por usted.

— Estoy bien. — esta vez, Koichi sí se sentó. Estaba en su casa, con ropa limpia, y con un cálido fuego ardiendo en el centro de la choza. Se pasó la mano por la frente. En verdad que estaba sudando mucho. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver que sus dos muñecas estaban vendadas, y que algunas pintas rojas se asomaban entre las vendas.

— Lo estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo. — comentó Asuka. Koichi notó que ella no lo había dejado de sostener aún cuando él se sentó.

— ¿"Buscando"? ¿En plural? — la muchacha se sonrojó un poco al ver la mirada cansada y triste de Koichi.

— Lo he notado desde hace un buen tiempo, pero como no era mi lugar…— Koichi frunció el ceño, intentando entender lo que quería decir Asuka. — Su forma de actuar, su palidez, y el tono de su voz. Era obvio para mí que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Lo noté triste. Pero fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta que en realidad estaba deprimido. — Asuka suspiró, también parecía triste. — Noté que su comportamiento cambió ayer con sus compañeros. Hizo una broma con ellos, como si se estuviera despidiendo. Y cuando habló conmigo, se estaba asegurando de que los Oniwabanshuu estuvieran bien sin importar si algo le pasaba a usted, ¿cierto?

— ¡BASTA! — gritó Koichi enojado. Tragó un poco de saliva para calmarse y luego, con un tono un poco más calmado, pero entrecortado, dijo: — Basta…ya estoy bien. Gracias por todo. Creo que lo mejor será que se vaya.

— ¿Porque teme contagiarme de tuberculosis? — Koichi miró sorprendido a Asuka, quien le sonreía con mucha dulzura. — Usted es muy dulce…

— ¿Alguien más sabe?

— Yo se los dije. Yo había venido antes a la aldea para asegurarme que había llegado bien, pero como no lo vi le pedí a sus amigos que me ayudaran a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontramos en medio del bosque, decidimos traerlo aquí porque quedaba más cerca, además de que yo estaba preparada en caso de que algo malo sucediera. Pero, cuando estaba atendiéndolo, usted tosía sangre, y tenía los demás síntomas de la enfermedad. Ellos se sienten bastante tontos por no haberlo notado antes. — Koichi esquivó la mirada de la muchacha. Quería pedirle que se fuera, pues no quería desmoronarse más en frente de ella.

— Era mejor que me dejaran allí. De todas maneras, no hay nada que hacer. Ya está muy avanzado.

— Cuando yo tenía 8 años, enfermé de tuberculosis. La enfermedad avanzó bastante. Estuve a punto de morir. Pero mi padre se negó a esto, así que desarrolló una medicina con las hierbas que crecen en nuestras tierras. Es una medicina bastante buena, ya que puede sanar a alguien incluso si la enfermedad está muy avanzada, siempre y cuando siga tomando la medicina regularmente. Además, quien tome esta medicina dejará de contagiar a otros después de dos semanas, y comenzará a recuperarse de maravilla. Yo me mejoré, pero mis padres murieron. En ese entonces no había suficiente medicina para los tres, así que ellos decidieron que yo debía salvarme. Desde entonces juré que haría hasta lo imposible para ayudar a cualquier persona que tuviera esa enfermedad. Shinomori-san, ¿sabe que ahí afuera hay personas muy preocupadas que esperan a que yo salga para decirles que está fuera de peligro? Pero no puedo decirles esto si usted no pone de su parte. Y lamento decirlo, pero lo que hizo fue realmente estúpido: ¿atentar contra su propia vida? Fue una falta de respeto gravísima para ellos.

— ¿Y QUÉ PUEDE SABER USTED? ¿AH? ¡Nadie entiende nada! Todos creen que siempre tengo las respuestas, que nada me afecta, ¡pero eso no es cierto! Si todos fueran más atentos…no puedo creer que no me conozcan mejor porq…— Asuka puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Koichi.

— Bien, muy bien. De ahora en adelante, eso es lo que tiene que hacer: dejar que todo lo que siente, salga. No está bien que intenté tragarse todas esas emociones, o que espere a que los demás se den cuenta por obra y gracia de Dios que no se siente bien. Debe saber que usted tiene un límite, y que no hay nada de malo en dejar que otros sepan lo que lo está afectando. — en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Kaito, Hayate y Sakura miraron emocionados a Koichi, y la niña no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su líder.

— ¡Koichi-sama!, ya está bien.

— Déjalo, Sakura. — pidió Hayate mientras desprendía a la niña de Koichi, y Kaito obligaba al muchacho a volverse a acostar. Koichi se sentía como muñeco de trapo. Prácticamente todos podía hacer lo que quisieran con él en ese momento.

— ¿Va a estar bien? — Asuka miró a Kaito.

— Eso depende de él. Por ahora, dejémoslo descansar. — Koichi sintió que Kaito puso la mano sobre su frente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

— Koichi-sama no baka.

/

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, en las que Koichi fundamentalmente hacía tres cosas: dormir, comer, y respirar. No se sentía con ánimos de hablar, y comía sólo porque Asuka lo miraba feo si no lo hacía. Lo que Kaito le había dicho de los cuidados milagrosos de Asuka sí que era cierto. Al cabo de dos semanas, aunque aún no se sentía del todo bien, sí estaba bastante recuperado. Asuka le había dicho que uno de los síntomas de la tuberculosis era la depresión, y si a eso le sumaba todo el estrés que llevaba acumulando, pues era normal que llegara a donde llegó, en especial porque el ninja era muy callado en lo que a sus sentimientos se refería.

— ¿Quién es Aoshi? — preguntó un día Asuka. — ¿Es una chica? — Koichi estaba comiendo sopa misou, y casi se atraganta por la pregunta.

— ¿Mencioné a Aoshi?

— Sí…desde el primer día. Cuando delira la llama.

— Es mi hermano. — dijo Koichi, y Asuka pudo ver verdadera tristeza en el rostro del ninja. — Nos separamos cuando teníamos 12 años, y hace un buen tiempo que no sé nada de él.

— ¡Ah!, entonces es un hombre. — Y bueno, no hace falta decir que Koichi es un adonis. ¿Cómo sería el hermano de semejante bombón? — ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece a usted? — Koichi suspiró, mientras miraba su sopa con pereza.

— Somos gemelos, pero en carácter somos muy diferentes. Él es el Okashira, el líder supremo de todos los Oniwabanshuu, pero ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y en qué son diferentes? Digo, ambos son líderes, ¿no? Apuesto a que Aoshi-san es un gran líder, como usted. — Koichi rió con sarcasmo.

— Yo no soy un gran líder. Pero Ao-chan sí lo es. — y así, Koichi comenzó a contarle a Asuka todo lo relacionado con Aoshi.

— Está sonriendo, Shinomori-san. — dijo Asuka mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mejillas de Koichi. El ninja dio gracias de tener fiebre, porque si no su sonrojo hubiera sido muy evidente. — Por lo que escuché, su Otouto-chan debe necesitarlo, así que se tiene que poner bien por él, ¿de acuerdo? — Asuka corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara de Koichi. El muchacho la veía con los ojos algo llorosos, mientras en su mente se preguntaba algo:

— "¿Sólo por él…?"

/

— Muy bien, Sakura-chan. Enséñales cómo se hace. — la niña tomó una posición de defensa al ver al hombre venir hacia ella, y en un dos por tres terminó derribándolo. — Qué vergüenza, Soubi-san. ¿Ser derrotado por una niña? — Koichi negó quedamente con la cabeza, mientras se burlaba un poco del trabajador. Era cierto que ése y los demás empleados de Asuka habían mejorado mucho en sus técnicas de defensa personal, pero aún no eran rivales ni para la pequeña Sakura.

— Koichi-san…

— Y ahora, yo me voy para ac--— Koichi intentó escapar cuando escuchó a Asuka llamándolo, pero sus compañeros Oniwabanshuu lo sujetaron de las piernas y brazos.

— ¡Ay, Koichi-sama! No actúe como un mocoso, y tómese la medicina. — Koichi miraba con terror la tasa humeante de té que le traía Asuka. La muchacha lo veía con un tic nervioso. En verdad que Koichi tenía sus salidas infantiles.

— ¡Nooooooooooo! Es muy amargo….

— Cállese. — dijo Asuka, mientras aprovechaba que los Oniwabanshuu tenían sujeto a Koichi para hacerle metido el té al joven ninja. — ¿Ve? No estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto? — Koichi, de forma muy exagerada, comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. ¡Ugggghh! Mejor lo hubieran dejado morirse… ¡esa cosa sabía horrible!

— Asuka-san…qué cruel…Ni un poquito de azúcar le pone. ¿Por qué no lo endulza?

— Porque entonces no podría verlo retorcerse. — A todos les hacía gracia ver a Koichi retorcerse en el suelo después de tomar la medicina. Ni que le estuvieran haciendo un exorcismo ni cosa parecida…— Recuerde que hoy tiene consulta, así que no se puede ir así no más. — Koichi se levantó con pesar.

— Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. — dijeron tres Oniwabanshuu, uno de ellos jalando del brazo a Sakura.

— ¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó la niña.

— Porque se nos hace tarde.

— Nosotros dos nos quedamos. — dijo Hayate. — Kaito y yo aún no hemos terminado de torturar a estos trabajadores vagos. — y, dirigiendo una mirada cruel a los trabajadores, Hayate sonrió.

— Aún no entiendo porqué ellos se quedan y yo me voy…— dijo Sakura mientras ella y los otros Oniwabanshuu se iban para su casa. Koichi y Asuka los vieron partir, antes de dirigirse a la mansión de la muchacha. Koichi sabía que Hayate y Kaito en realidad se quedaban para acompañarlo de regreso a casa. Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos, así que si se tenían que quedar hasta de noche para acompañarlo, pues lo hacían.

— Muy bien, quítese la camisa. — pidió Asuka cuando ya los dos estaban dentro de la casa, en una habitación bastante espaciosa. Koichi estaba sentado sobre un almohadón, y obedeció a Asuka de inmediato, para dicha de ella. La muchacha agradeció que Koichi se concentraba mucho cuando se quitaba la ropa, porque sino la hubiera visto babear. ¿Quién no estaría babeando por semejante muñeco quitándose la camisa en el salón de su propia casa?

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó Koichi, al escuchar a Asuka suspirar.

— Aaaa….Sí, claro que estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que se ha recuperado. — Koichi sonrió mientras ella se colocaba detrás de él y se apoyaba en su espalda para escucharlo respirar. Vaya que la muchacha tenía que esforzarse mucho por hacer bien su trabajo cuando su paciente era ese magnífico ejemplar. Así que, dejando de lado toda la emoción que sentía al tener el cuerpazo de ese bombón tan cerca, se dedicó a revisarlo. Koichi ya respiraba bastante mejor, aunque aún podía percibir un poco de agitación si hacía mucho ejercicio. Además de eso, sentía una fiebre ligera, así que lo mejor era que se fuera a su casa acompañado. — "Si por mi fuera yo lo acompaño…"— pensó Asuka. Cuando Koichi comenzó a mejorar, ella ya no pudo usar la escusa de que tenía que cuidarlo para estar cerca de él, así que para mantener las apariencias se devolvió para su casa. Ay, pero cómo le dolía haberlo dejado. Lo bueno es que le recomendó a él y a los demás Oniwabanshuu que comenzara a salir un poco, porque si se quedaba en cama viendo el techo de su casa sólo iba a deprimirse más. "El ejercicio y el aire fresco son una buena medicina", había dicho ella y, aunque decía la verdad, también esperaba con eso poder seguir viendo a Koichi. — Ya lo escucho mejor. — dijo mientras se levantaba para volverse a sentar, pero esta vez delante del ninja. — Revisemos el corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — dijo Koichi. Esa era su parte favorita del chequeo: cuando Asuka se acomodaba en su pecho, y él tenía la oportunidad de oler el cabello de la chica.

— Hoy tiene que acostarse temprano, porque tiene algo de fiebre. — le dijo la joven aún apoyada en el pecho del muchacho. Hace rato que había terminado de asegurarse que el corazón del ninja demostrara mejora, pero simplemente no quería alejarse de él. Koichi no era doctor, así que él no sabía qué tanto se iba a tardar. No importaba hacer trampa, ¿cierto?

— "Mmmm…fiebre…"— pensó Koichi, mientras en su mente realizaba un plan de…bueno sí, de seducción. Asuka era doctora, y ya lo había visto delirar antes. ¿Y si fingía un poquito de delirio…? Asuka, por su parte, ya estaba lamentando que su tiempo de estar sobre el pecho del ninja se estuviera acabando. Tal vez Koichi no era doctor, pero fijo iba a sospechar algo si ella se quedaba así no más.

— "Uy, cómo desearía que un milagro pasara." — pensó la chica con pesar, pero, por obra y gracia de Dios, el milagro sí ocurrió. Se estaba quitando del pecho del joven, cuándo éste le plantó un beso…en la frente, ¡pero un beso al fin y al cabo! (N/A: Un beso de Koichi…. ¡maldita Asuka!) La muchacha se quedó sin aliento, mientras sentía un remolino de alegría arrasando con todo dentro de ella.

— Arigato, Asuka-chan, por haberme dado esta segunda oportunidad. — la muchacha estaba maravillada: Koichi había susurrado a su oído, y ella pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello. Además, ¿en qué momento la voz de Koichi se había hecho tan endemoniadamente sexy!! Koichi no le dio tiempo de pensar más en el asunto: sujetándola por la barbilla, la hizo verlo directo a los ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos azules. Casi siempre lo veía actuar como un tonto sin remedio, pero esta vez sus ojos decían algo más. No eran los ojos de un niño travieso, sino los de un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y ese hombre la deseaba. Así se lo hizo saber cuando esta vez sí la besó en los labios. — "Ok…"—pensó Koichi. — "Si esto no funciona, nada lo hará, y siempre podré dar la escusa de que tenía mucha fiebre y no sabía lo que hacía. ¡Soy un genio!" — mientras tanto, en la mente de Asuka:

— "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……." — la muchacha tenía la mente en blanco, y sólo podía escuchar el sonidito de cuando hasta el silencio habla.

/

— Entonces, ¿cuál crees que sea?

— Es nuestro Koichi-sama, Hayate. Ya sabes que sus tácticas consisten en aprovechar el momento. — Hayate miró a Kaito de reojo. Esta vez, no perdería la apuesta.

— Te apuesto a que está utilizando lo de "tus ojos son como las estrellas" y todas esas babosadas que funcionan de maravilla. — Kaito suspiró ante la ingenuidad de Hayate.

— Te acepto la apuesta. — dijo. — Yo digo que está aprovechando el momento y que está utilizando el "Asuka-chan". Todas las mujeres le caen a los pies cuando comienza a llamarlas por su nombre y le agrega el "-chan". Además, seguro que está utilizando LA voz. — ambos Oniwabanshuu se estrecharon las manos. Y es que así jugaban ellos: apostando qué mujer sería la próxima en caer ante los hechizos de Koichi. Lo admiraban bastante en ese sentido, además de que Koichi era su maestro en el arte de la seducción. Gracias a los consejos del joven, Kaito logró conquistar a la mujer con la que estaba casado, y Hayate tenía una linda noviecita en tierras aledañas. Todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Koichi. Pero claro, el poder del alumno no podía compararse al del maestro. Las puertas detrás de Hayate y Kaito se abrieron.

— Hola, Koichi-sama. ¿Listo para irse a casa? — preguntó Hayate, mientras disimuladamente miraba a Asuka. La muchacha tenía la mirada baja, y podía notar que sus orejas estaban rojísimas. Kaito y Hayate se sonrieron.

— Sipi, Hayate-kun. Gracias por haberme esperado. — y, agachándose un poco para susurrarle a Asuka, agregó: — Gracias, Asuka-chan. Nos veremos en la mañana. — Hayate se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras Kaito le sonría burlonamente. Koichi había utilizado el "Asuka-chan", y también LA voz sexy que ninguna mujer podía resistir. Kaito había ganado la apuesta. — ¡Andando! — dijo volviendo a su actitud de niño tonto.

— ¿Cómo sigue Koichi-sama? — preguntó Kaito a Asuka en susurro.

— Bien…Tiene algo de fiebre, así que cuídenlo. No vaya a ser que haga algo….tonto…— la muchacha no aguantó más: se metió a la casa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kaito levantó la ceja, mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba por su rostro. Así que Koichi había utilizado la fiebre como pretexto para hacer quién sabe qué, ¿cierto? Sí, su Koichi-sama sí que sabía aprovechar el momento.

Asuka estaba apoyada a la puerta cuando los tres Oniwabanshuu se marchaban para su casa. Sentía la cara roja, y su cuerpo le suplicaba un poco de aire, así que se desajustó un poco su kimono. Koichi no sólo parecía sexy, ¡ERA SEXY! Todo en él la había fascinado: sus ojos, su cabello, su porte fuerte y, más recientemente, sus labios, que sabían exactamente qué lugares besar. Asuka acarició su cuello, sus mejillas y sus labios. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Uno laaaaaargo y frío. Cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, exclamó lo que quería decir desde el primer beso que Koichi le dio:

— Gracias a Dios por la fiebre.

/

Ya había pasado muuuucho tiempo. Koichi y Asuka formalizaron una relación que duró sus buenos 2 años, y parecía que el siguiente paso a dar era el matrimonio. Todos estaban verdaderamente emocionados con esto. Los empleados de Asuka estaban felices al verla tan radiante, y los Oniwabanshuu amaban tener de vuelta a un Koichi alegre y bromista.

— ¡Vainilla! — dijo Koichi con alegría. Asuka lo mantenía en tratamiento, así que pocas veces se fiaba del té que ella le preparaba, porque bien podría ser esa espantosa medicina que, por razones que él no entendía, le había salvado la vida. Esa dulce vainilla…Bueno, casi…. — ¿Asuka-chan?

— ¿Sí, Koichi?

— ¿Este té tiene azúcar? — Asuka puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro que Koichi era el único adulto en toda la faz de la tierra que amaba tanto las cosas dulces.

— Sí, claro: dos terrenos de azúcar, como a ti te gusta. — Koichi miró la taza de té con algo de pesar. Estaba convencido de que Asuka era LA chica indicada. Después de todo, ella pudo comprender la tristeza que sentía cuando casi pierde la vida. Lo había sanado, le había hecho compañía, y verdaderamente lo escuchaba. Él confiaba en ella. Si algo lo molestaba, podía contar con los brazos de Asuka para sentirse a salvo. Era una sensación que jamás había sentido con otra muchacha. Pero quizá, porque la conoció en un momento en el que él estaba muy inestable, obvió algo muy importante: ¿Asuka lo conocía realmente? Koichi puso la taza de té sobre la mesa.

— ¿Asuka-chan?

— ¿Sí, Koichi-kun? — el tono de voz de Koichi le decía a Asuka que algo no estaba bien. Se escuchaba triste, y eso no le gustaba nadita.

— ¿Qué tanto me conoces? — Asuka tragó saliva. Esa era la pregunta del millón. Hayate y Kaito ya se lo habían advertido: Koichi terminó sus relaciones con las otras chicas cuando éstas se enfrentaron a esa condenada pregunta. Ninguna le dio las respuestas que él esperaba escuchar.

— Creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce en el mundo. — contestó ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Koichi. El ninja la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Sí, esa respuesta era correctísima. Ella era la que mejor lo conocía en todo el mundo. Pero, ¿lo conocía por completo?

P/ ¿Debería beber en fiestas, sí o no, y por qué? — Asuka tragó saliva. El cuestionario había comenzado.

R de Asuka/ No, porque te podría dar una recaída.

R correcta/ No, porque no soy tolerante al alcohol.

P/ ¿Cuántas veces me he roto los brazos?

R de Asuka/ Eeehhhhh…. ¡16!

R correcta/ 16

P/ ¿Qué tan seguido me enfermo?

R de Asuka/ …..¿En serio le preguntas eso a tu doctora?

R correcta/ ... Válida cualquier respuesta que mi doctora dé

P/ ¿Cuál es mi platillo favorito?

R de Asuka/ ……¿El azúcar?

R correcta/ Sopa misou. El azúcar es el número 2.

P/ ¿Qué es lo que detesto más en todo el mundo?

R de Asuka/ Estar sano: detestas el té que te está salvando la vida.

R correcta/ La gente que se mete con los Oniwabanshuu y les hace daño.

P/ ¿A quién amo más en el mundo?

R de Asuka/…………….

Asuka sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía miedo de responderla. Le hubiera encantado decir: "Yo, yo soy la persona a la que más amas en el mundo", pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Siempre había alguien más en la mente de Koichi, y no era ella. Se sentía ridícula por los celos que sentía, y responder a esa pregunta sólo revelaría lo mal que estaba. Había fallado en la última prueba. Lo sabía, pero no estaba enojada con Koichi. Había llegado amarlo a él, no sólo a su apariencia. Koichi era un hombre dulce, con un corazón de oro, que verdaderamente merecía ser feliz. Y si para eso él tenía que dejarla, pues entonces lo aceptaba. Sólo quería que Koichi conociera la verdadera felicidad, así ésa estuviera junto a ella o junto a alguien más. Tanto así lo amaba.

Koichi miró con tristeza cómo Asuka se quedaba sin habla. Ella en realidad no lo sabía. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aún así lo haría. Si Asuka no era la indicada, pues entonces debería dejar las cosas así como estaban. Sería lo mejor para ambos.

— "Y yo que estaba seguro de que ella era la persona a la que más amaba en todo el mundo".

/

Asuka y Koichi estaban sumidos en un profundo abrazo. Ese era el adiós. Ambos lo sabían. Koichi estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se lo había tomado Asuka. Ella en verdad era una muchacha dulce, que deseaba de corazón que Koichi fuera feliz. El ninja ya comenzaba a retractarse de la decisión que había tomado.

— Cuídate mucho, Koichi-kun. — Asuka pasó su mano por los mechones de Koichi. Se sentía fatal al saber que esa sería la última vez que podría sentir ese cabello tan sedoso y ese calor tan masculino.

— Tú también, Asuka-chan. — Koichi no quería que esa fuera la última vez. Pero ya antes había sentido eso cuando rompió con otras chicas y a la larga sabía que eso había sido lo mejor. Debía confiar en su instinto. Koichi se levantó, mientras se preguntaba qué haría de ahora en adelante. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Asuka lo tomó por la manga. En el fondo, esperaba que Asuka le pidiera que no la dejara, que era un error, para así poder quedarse junto a ella. Quizá, si ella le argumentaba porqué estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida, él recapacitaría. En verdad que los hombres son tontos…

— Koichi-kun, viaja a Kyoto. — Koichi levantó una ceja. Esas no eran las palabras que él esperaba escuchar. En lugar de pedirle que se quedara, le pedía que se marchara. — Creo que debes ir a buscar a la persona a la que más amas en todo el mundo. Estoy segura de que si vas a Kyoto, encontrarás información acerca del paradero de tu hermano.

— Asuka-chan…— Koichi abrió los ojos de par en par, y sintió cómo la boca se le secaba. Asuka sí que lo conocía bien. Lo conocía incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Cuando recordó su amor hacia su hermano, se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que el cariño que le tenía a Hayate, a Kaito, a Asuka, o incluso a él mismo. Su hermano era la persona a la que él más amaba, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Asuka se lo dijo.

— Y, si no lo encuentras, sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibido, ¿cierto? No sólo por los Oniwabanshuu, sino también por mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Koichi se gritaba así mismo "IDIOOOOOOOTA" por dentro. Pero ya había echado la suerte, y debía confiar en sus instintos. Era lo que siempre había hecho.

— Gracias, Asuka-chan. Adiós. — Asuka tragó saliva mientras soltaba la manga de Koichi.

— Adiós, Koichi-kun. — el muchacho ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando decidió devolverse y terminar las cosas tal y cómo las empezó. Se detuvo frente Asuka, y ésta esperaba que él cambiara de opinión. En lugar de ello, Koichi se arrodilló y le dio un largo y cálido beso en la frente. Asuka lo entendió. Con un beso como ése fue cómo comenzaron las cosas, y así tenían que terminar. — Sayonara, Shinomori-san.

— Sayonara, Takei-sensei. Arigato.

/

— Uy, pero qué golpe…— Koichi escuchaba la voz de un niño. Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía que si lo hacía se le saldrían de la cabeza. Después de todo, le dolía como los mil demonios.

— Aoshi-sama, creo que se le pasó la mano.

— Aa. — dijo Aoshi. Ya estaba harto de que se lo repitieran. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que Koichi fuera tan debilucho y no soportara un golpecito? Y para colmo, él terminó cargando a Koichi hasta el Aoiya. ¿Que nadie notaba que él también estaba cansado? No había comido, bebido ni dormido en tres días, y había tenido que luchar contra unos matones. ¿Y por qué? Por culpa del pelmazo de su hermano, pero él terminaba siempre pagando los trastos sucios. En más de una ocasión se sintió tentado en preguntarles quién los cargaría a él y a Koichi si terminaba desmayándose por cansancio, pero nuestro ninja, como buen cubo de hielo que es, prefirió quedarse callado. — Pero se lo merecía. — dijo Aoshi en un susurro que sólo uno logró escuchar.

— Pues entonces bájame, imbécil. — ordenó Koichi mientras se incorporaba por su cuenta.

— Cuidado, Koichi. — dijo Sanosuke mientras ayudaba al gemelo a mantener el equilibrio. — El golpe en verdad fue fuerte.

— Además de que has estado débil por ese resfriado que traías desde Hokkaido. — dijo Kenshin. — Sin mencionar que pasaste la última noche en un río. — Koichi se masajeó las sienes mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Sanosuke. Asuka hubiera agarrado a golpes a Aoshi por haberlo noqueado de esa manera, pero ella no estaba ahí. Eso le dolía. La extrañaba profundamente. De repente las puertas del Aoiya se abrieron, para dar paso a unas Okon y Omasu con los ojos agradecidos.

— "Bueno, al menos éstas nos estaban esperando". — pensó Aoshi al ver la alegría de las kunoichi por ver que el grupo ya había vuelto.

— ¡Koichi-sama! — lloraron ambas mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de Koichi. — Lo extrañamos mucho, ¿está bien? Se ve pálido. — Aoshi miró con un tic nervioso a ese par. ¿Que no era él el que estuvo perdido por tres días, sin agua ni comida? Deberían haberlo estado esperando a él, no a ese inepto de Koichi.

— Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado.

— Pobrecito. — dijeron ambas y, como si recordaran porqué Koichi y los demás estuvieron fuera, preguntaron: — ¿Encontraron a Aoshi-sama, o aún sigue perdido? — Aoshi levantó una ceja indignado. ¡Si ambas le pasaron a la par cuando se lanzaron sobre Koichi! Ni siquiera lo habían notado.

— Ah, ahí está…—dijo Okon, sin darle mucha importancia a Aoshi, pero mimando a Koichi. — Uy, ¿y ese chichón? — preguntó la kunoichi mientras miraba el golpe que nuestro querido Aoshi le propinó a su hermano. Koichi no respondió, pero Okon conocía esa actitud: era la misma de cuando Koichi y Aoshi eran niños, y el mayor de los gemelos no quería acusar a su hermano.

— Bueno, mejor pasemos adentro. — dijo Omasu. — Tenemos comida para todos ustedes.

— "Al fin. Comida." — pensó Aoshi. Pronto llegaron al comedor y, como todo el universo gira alrededor de Koichi, los otros miembros de la casa se tiraron al mayor de los gemelos para preguntarle cómo se sentía, y si había algo que podían hacer por él. El colmo es que le dijeron que ya le habían preparado el baño, la ropa limpia, y su platillo favorito. O sea, Aoshi era completamente ignorado.

— Gracias, pero tengo sueño. — dijo Koichi mientras sonreía cansado. Lo único que deseaba era dormir. Él podía comer en la mañana. De nuevo sentía esa tristeza que estuvo a punto de matarlo hacía unos años, y creía que durmiendo se animaría un poco. El sueño que había tenido le recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su preciosa Asuka. Aún no entendía porqué la seguía necesitando tanto. ¿Sería posible que su instinto se equivocó?

— Está bien. — dijo Megumi. — Además quiero revisarlo. No vaya a ser que ese resfriado se le complique. — Koichi se fue a su habitación (o sea, a la habitación de Aoshi) seguido de Megumi. Todos suspiraron aliviados de que Koichi ya estuviera en casa, y eso sólo indignaba más a Aoshi. Ya estaba harto. Era como si en verdad no importara si él estaba bien o no. Tenía hambre, y nadie le ofrecía comida. Tenía frío, y nadie le ofrecía ropa limpia. Cierto que él nunca había sido el tipo más popular de la casa, pero al menos no lo ignoraban y lo atendían por mero respeto. Pero con Koichi en la casa, era imposible obtener comida o un cuarto en el pudiera dormir tranquilo.

— Oh, Aoshi, muchacho, ¿dónde te habías metido? — preguntó Okina, haciendo que todos recordaran que sí, Aoshi existía.

— "Bueno, al menos Okina sí se acordó de mí".

— Tuviste muy preocupado a Koichi-sama, así que deberías--— Okina y los demás contuvieron la respiración al ver un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo de Aoshi. Fue por una milésima de segundo, pero parecía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Mejor guardaban silencio y distancia. Ninguno entendía muy bien a Aoshi, y era mejor acatar toda señal de peligro. ¿Qué podía ser más peligroso que un tic nervioso que denotaba cierto estado de demencia en un hombre que puede cortar el aire con la mirada y con las espadas?

— Buenas noches. — dijo Aoshi mientras daba media vuelta para irse a su cuarto. Comería en la tarde del otro día….a no ser que a Misao se le volviera a olvidar llevarle su té al templo. Por el momento, iría a dormir.

— Aoshi, espera. — pidió Okina. El viejo, a pesar de sentir un poco de temor, necesitaba hablar con Aoshi. Era necesario. Se estaban acercando a la habitación de Aoshi (y Koichi), cuando escucharon a Megumi sollozar.

— Tranquila, Megumi-sensei. — dijo Koichi en un susurro. — Debe prometerme que no le dirá nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero…

— Sin peros. Sé que los doctores hacen votos para mantener la privacidad de sus pacientes, y esto en verdad es privado.

— Koichi-sama. — Okina entró en la habitación. Desde hacía unos días que notaba que Koichi en verdad actuaba raro, y eso de que Megumi estuviera llorando no le hacía mucha gracia. — ¿Está todo bien?

— De maravilla, Okina. — dijo Koichi. Él ya estaba acomodado en el futon y con ropa limpia. Megumi se restregaba los ojos.

— Con permiso. — dijo mientras salía con la mirada baja. Okina estudió la situación. No entendía nada, pero en ese momento necesitaba hablar con Aoshi y con Koichi.

— Koichi-sama y Aoshi, necesito hablar con ambos. — Aoshi levantó una ceja. El tono de Okina decía que quería hablar de algo importante. Aoshi cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acomodó para escuchar lo que el viejo tenía que decir. — Koichi-sama, ya he hablado esto con Aoshi, pero creo justo que usted también lo sepa. De hecho, quiero que me haga este favor.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

— Se trata de Misao. — Aoshi sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

— "¡Demonios! Va a pedirle que sea el prometido de Misao".

— Koichi-sama, como sabrá mi pequeña Misao ya no es tan pequeña. Ya es hora de que se case.

— ¡Uy, genial! Mi-chan ya está toda grandecita, así que seguro va a ser una excelente esposa. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¡Espera!, no me digas. — Koichi se volteó a Aoshi y, con una verdadera sonrisa, dijo: — Ya sé, tiene que ser Ao-chan. ¿Quién más si no él?

— Bueno, usted…— dijo Okina. La mente de Koichi se puso en blanca, y un gran y potente Tiiiiiiiii….se escuchaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Perdón?

— De todos los Oniwabanshuu, usted es el mejor. No hay ninguno que lo pueda igualar. Por eso quiero pedirle que tome a mi Misao como su esposa. — Koichi abrió la boca de par en par, y luego se volteó a Aoshi.

— ¿Ao-chan? — Aoshi no sabía qué hacer. Koichi le estaba dando la oportunidad para negarse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Cuídala bien. — dijo al final. — Y si eso era todo, entonces me voy a comer. — Aoshi no esperó respuesta y salió de la habitación. Estaba enfurecido con Okina por haberle pedido a Koichi que fuera el esposo de Misao; estaba molestísimo con Koichi por ser tan perfecto y amado por todos, y estaba cabreado consigo mismo por no poder decir lo que en verdad deseaba.

— Okina…—dijo Koichi, sin saber por dónde empezar. — ¿Yo? Digo, ¿no es muy raro? — Okina le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No se preocupe, Koichi-sama. Usted sólo hágame este pequeño favorcito. Ya verá que es por el bien de Misao.

/En Hokkaido/

— ¿Qué? ¿A todos?

— Bueno, no: algunos están en la cárcel. Pero los demás sí están muertos.

— ¡Uy, qué babosos! — dijo la muchacha al escuchar las noticias de los trabajadores a los que Koichi había dejado ir. Estaba triste por la muerte de sus empleados, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesta con ellos por haber intentado traerse a Koichi por la fuerza. Si hubiera sido alguien más el que mató a sus trabajadores, lo estaría odiando con todo su corazón. Pero no a Koichi. Ella lo amaba profundamente, y era capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa que el ninja hiciera.

— Asuka-san, perdone que se lo diga, pero estos idiotas no tenían porqué meterse con los Oniwabanshuu.

— Sí, lo sé, Kaito-kun. Yo nunca quise que las cosas salieran así. — la muchacha se levantó, y parecía prepararse para algo

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

— Pues es obvio: si la montaña no va hacia Mahoma, Mahoma va hacia la montaña. — y, tomando aire, dijo: — Iré a Kyoto, y buscaré a Koichi-kun yo misma. Tengo que darle esto. Además — y esto lo agregó con algo de pereza—, alguien tiene que sacar a mis empleados de la cárcel, así que mejor voy alistando las maletas.


	8. Capítulo 8

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

N/A: Hola de nuevo. Para aquellos que no sepan, me cuesta mucho actualizar este fic, porque aunque siempre lo tengo presente, pocas veces encuentro la manera ideal de plasmar las ideas. Así que disculpen si me tardo mucho, pero sepan que no lo voy a dejar botado, porque yo también quieron leerlo de cabo a rabo. También, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me alegra que la historia les esté gustando. Espero mejorar, y divertirlos. Sin nada más que decir (salvo desearles una feliz lectura), los dejo con el capítulo 8.

Hermano Gemelo: peor rival

Capítulo 8: Unos kunnai, por favor

El día era precioso: el sol brillaba, la fresca brisa soplaba, los pajaritos trinaban, pero…un aire intensamente inestable, literalmente helaba las cosas a su paso. Aoshi caminaba con la mirada baja, mientras apretaba los puños. No aguantó más y ¡bam!, golpeó un árbol haciendo que éste cayera. Se jaló el cabello con fuerza, profirió algunas maldiciones inteligibles, y levantó los puños como si estuviera peleando con alguien….y todo para después tomar aire y seguir caminando como si nada. Es necesario decirlo: el cubo de hielo estaba que se lo llevaba Satanás.

Sólo hace falta recapitular. Cierto individuo (Koichi Shinomori), llega al Aoiya como señal que de que alguien (Aoshi Shinomori) va a ser castigado cruelmente por todos sus pecados. Aoshi podía soportar las bromas estúpidas de su hermano, podía aguantarse tener que dormir con ese individuo, e incluso ser aún más ignorado de lo usual porque Koichi, por ley universal, opaca a todo hombre en toda situación. Lo que no podía soportar era que ese, ese… (espacio en el que Aoshi vuelve a maldecir en un idioma recién descubierto por el hombre) "…de Koichi" se casara con Misao.

Misao…y Koichi. Misao….y Koichi….Otra vez, el ninja no aguantó más, pero esta vez no son sus puños los que golpean otro árbol en su camino, sino el ninja (en un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar en el asunto) ataca al indefenso arbolito con su cabeza.

— Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea…— gimió Aoshi mientras se frotaba la frente. ¿Y de quién era la culpa de que tantos árboles estuvieran derribados, y de que él ahora tuviera además una posible contusión? ¡DE KOICHI!, por afectar a Aoshi de tal manera que el ninja no puede ni pensar claramente ni actuar como él mismo.

De nuevo, Aoshi vuelve a maldecir, sólo para tomar aire una vez más y pretender que nada pasó, que no está perdiendo la cordura.

— Maldito Koichi…— susurró el ninja, mientras miraba con resignación su camino y volvía a caer en los pensamientos que lo estaban volviendo loco desde que salió de Kyoto.

/Flashback/

— Cuídala bien. Y si eso era todo, entonces me voy a comer. — Aoshi salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna. ¿CUÍDALA BIEN? O sea, la mujer de su vida podría terminar casándose con su propio hermano, ¿y a él sólo se le ocurrió decir eso? Comprobado: Aoshi Shinomori es un verdadero idiota.

El cubo de hielo caminaba furiosamente hacia la cocina. Toda pared, toda puerta, parecían ser candidatas perfectas para dejar salir su ira, pero si hacía algo (como derribar puertas), era obvio que los demás lo notarían y, ante todo, ¡apariencias! Él era una persona fría, inteligente y calculadora que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones…. ¡Pero qué bien se sentiría moler a palos a cierto individuo de cabello largo y negro!

— "No, tranquilo, Aoshi. Piensa mejor las cosas. Hay que poner orden en esta cabeza. Primero, amo a Misao; y ya no puedo seguir negándolo. Segundo, odio a Koichi….bueno, siempre he odiado a ese grandísimo hijo de… (parte en la que Aoshi detiene su maldición, porque si ambos son hermanos…bueno, sería como echarse maldiciones así mismo)….Odio a Koichi….pero él no me odia a mí." — Aoshi se detuvo en la cocina y, mientras se alistaba un plato con los sobros de la comida (vaya familia la que tiene: nadie busca por donde alimentarlo), analizaba sus ventajas. — "Koichi no me odia. De hecho, el muy imbécil me adora. Quizá, si voy, lo trato bien, y le explico que estoy enamorado de Misao, él se niegue a casarse con ella por mí. Si es tan suertudo con las mujeres, ciertamente podría conquistar a cualquier otra. Quizá incluso le meta la idea de que Megumi-sensei está enamorada de él. Salado Sanosuke, pero mientras yo tenga a Misao, no me importan los demás." — y así, el cubo de hielo se comió su cena (sopa Misou, que a él no le gusta, pero qué se le va a hacer) con mayor tranquilidad.

Cuando terminó de comer, se dirigió a su cuarto. Seguro que Okina ya se habría marchado a dormir, y él podría hablar tranquilamente con Koichi. Y sí, sabía que su hermano lo quería, y haría lo que fuera con tal de que Aoshi fuera feliz. Casi se sentía mal por maltratar tanto a Koichi.

— "Pero si me ayudas con esta, juro que le pondré Koichi a uno de mis hijos." — Aoshi tomó aire para recuperar su compostura seria y fría, porque con tan sólo imaginar lo lindos que serían sus hijos y los de Misao se le formaba una gran sonrisa. — "Koichi, juro que las cosas serán mejor entre nosotros si me ayudas a conquistar a Misao." — Corrió la puerta, y seguro de lo que haría, entró a su cuarto... — Koichi quiero hablar contigo—...pero esto no lo esperaba venir.

— ¡Si! Y con flores de cerezo. ¡A mi ángel le encantan!

— ¡Pues entonces que la boda sea bajo un árbol de cerezo! ¡Todo por Mi-chan! O como me gusta llamarla ahora, mi pastelito, mi cerecita, mi media naranja, ¡mi futura y segura esposa, a la que no renunciaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo! — Aoshi sólo alcanzó a alzar una ceja al ver lo que estaba pasando en su cuarto: Koichi y Okina se tenían una fiesta sólo para ellos, pero que no escaseaba en licor, bocadillos ni decoración.

— ¡Oh, ahí está Aoshi!

— O como me gusta llamarlo ahora, Okina. — dijo Koichi mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. — ¡Mi padrino!

/Fin del flashback/

Aoshi se jaló las mejillas al recordar las últimas palabras. ¡Maldito Koichi, maldito Koichi, maldito Koichi! ¿SU PADRINO? Sobre su cadáver. Y lo que seguía le daba tanto miedo, como coraje al pensar en cómo su hermano le estaba robando al amor de su vida.

/Flashback/

Por obra y gracia de Dios, después de cinco horas de fiesta, Okina ya se retiraba bien borracho de la habitación de Koichi (y Aoshi…). Nuestro querido y pobre ninja (o sea, el que está siendo cruel y emocionalmente masacrado) había pasado las últimas horas escuchando los planes para la boda. ¡Malditas ratas! Lo estaban volviendo loco. Y lo peor es que los planes de Koichi eran tan perfectos, que cada cinco minutos a Okina se le salían los mocos y lloraba lo dichosa que sería Misao al lado de Koichi. Pero ya, al fin el viejo se iría, y Aoshi podría dormir un poco….o planear la "triste" muerte de su hermano mientras éste dormía…

— Ah…se me olvidaba decirles algo más. — dijo Okina, mientras se volvía a los gemelos. — Mañana tenemos una reunión Oniwabanshuu, en la que anunciaremos algo muy importante. Ninguno de los dos puede faltar, ¿entienden? — Okina guiñó un ojo, y al fin se fue para su cuarto.

/Fin del flashback/

¡Maldito Okina! Esa era la razón por la que nuestro querido Aoshi estaba caminando solito y sin rumbo fijo. Había huido de Kyoto. La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de esa "reunión Oniwabanshuu", porque sabía que en ella Okina anunciaría que Misao sería la feliz esposa del perfecto Koichi. ¡Uggg! Aoshi estaba asqueado, estaba enojado, estaba triste, estaba….mortalmente temeroso.

Era mejor huir, a quedarse a ver cómo la única que le daba felicidad y sentido a su vida se casaba con otro. Le dolía mucho saber que no podría estar con Misao. Pero lo más irónico y triste de todo, es que deseaba que Koichi fuera un buen esposo, para que la hiciera feliz y la protegiera por siempre…. ¡Uggggggg! De sólo pensar que así era como se sentía, le daban ganas de tirarse de un precipicio.

— Mira, mami. ¿Podemos ir al festival? — Aoshi alzó una ceja al ver que había llegado a un pueblo con mucho movimiento.

— Claro que sí, hijito. Quizá compremos algo.

— ¿Un festival? — se preguntó Aoshi. Aunque a él no le gustaban los festivales porque siempre había mucha gente, pensó que sería buena idea que distrajera su mente de todos los crueles pensamientos que lo habían estado acosando desde hacía dos días, cuando dejó Kyoto. Así que entró al pueblo.

Pasó por varios puestos, pero en realidad no encontró nada que le llamara la atención…eso fue hasta que vio una tienda algo "macabra". Cuando entró, vio que no se equivocaba: se trataba de una tienda de armas, animales venenosos, y artilugios que juraban ser místicos (ya saben, cabezas reducidas, muñecos vudú, copias del Necronomicón….esas cosas a las que probablemente Aoshi estaba acostumbrado). Todo parecía muy interesante. Las armas eran lo que más le llamaban la atención. Fue entonces cuando los vio. Apenas sus ojos los vieron, no pudo evitar pensar en una persona en especial.

— ¿Las quiere? — Aoshi levantó la miraba para toparse con los ojitos de una anciana con una sonrisa bondadosa. — Es que ha estado contemplando estas armas por hora y media así que…

— El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. — dijo Aoshi, algo sorprendido por haber dejado que el tiempo se le fuera de esa manera. — ¿Cuánto cuestan?

— ¿Juntas o por separado? Son muy bonitas para coleccionarlas así que…

— Juntas, pero no para coleccionar. Creo…creo que estaría bien que estuvieran muy afiladas. — la señora miró a Aoshi con comprensión.

— Está bien. Son algo caras, pero creo que le haré un descuento.

— Sí, gracias. — minutos después, la señora tenía su dinero en una bolsita de cuero, y Aoshi tenía tres paquetes en sus brazos.

— Tiene que ser muy cuidadoso. Esos Kunai están muy filosos. Además, son especiales, su diseño no es muy común en estos días.

— No se preocupe. — dijo Aoshi mientras, inconscientemente, abrazaba el paquete contra su pecho. — Sé que son peligrosos, y sé que esta serie es única, así que serían el regalo perfecto.

— ¿Regalo? — preguntó la ancianita. Ella estaba acostumbrada al sarcasmo de algunos de sus clientes (que por "regalo" se referían a "¡Cómete mis kunai y muérete!"), pero el tono de Aoshi no parecía rencoroso, ni en busca de hacer daño. En verdad parecía que estaba comprando un dulce regalito.

— Cielos, Shinomori, si esos son tus regalos para la comadreja, déjame decirte que no tienes muchas esperanzas por conquistarla. — Aoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar esa voz. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? ¡Maldito Koichi!, lo tenía tan nerviosamente afectado que ya ni podía sentir los ki más poderosos.

— Saito…— logró musitar Aoshi mientras se volvía al lobo.

— Hola, Kaede-san. Por favor, lo mismo de siempre. — dijo Saito, haciendo que la anciana asintiera y desapareciera para ir a buscar algo de "mercadería". — ¿Tú si eres Aoshi, verdad? Es que creo que me topé a un clon tuyo uno de estos días. — Dicho esto, Aoshi dio media vuelta. Había huido de Kyoto para no volver a pensar en su hermano; no necesitaba que el lobo le recordara a Koichi.

— Uy, ¿pero para dónde vas con tanta prisa, Shinomori? — Aoshi se topó frente a un hombre más grande y musculoso que él, con una sonrisa que deslumbraba, y con unos ojos que decían "mírenme, nenas".

— Hiko Seijuro…— susurró Aoshi. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.

— Y… ¿qué haces? — preguntó el gran Seijuro, mientras veía los paquetes que Aoshi abrazaba contra su pecho.

— Está de compras. — respondió Saito. — Cierto ninja aquí presente está buscando regalitos para una comadreja muy ruidosa. — Aoshi puso los ojos en blanco mientras bajaba la mirada. Bueno, sí, había comprado esos kunai pensando en Misao. La anciana tenía razón al decir que eran un diseño único, pues estaban hechos de un metal tan puro y raro, que llamó la atención de Aoshi de inmediato. Esos Kunai eran del mismo color de los ojos de Misao. Simplemente tenía que comprarlos, y no le importó el precio, porque bien que su trabajo con Kanryuu le había dejado un buen dinero, e incluso le sobraba en esos momentos.

— Oooooohhh….—dijo Hiko.

— ¡Alguien está enamorado! — dijeron el lobo y el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi a la vez, en tono cantado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienen 12 o algo así? — preguntó Aoshi molesto, y es que no se esperaba ese comportamiento de parte de Saito.

— No, sólo estamos aburridos. — dijeron ambos a la vez.

— Oye, Shinomori….— Saito y Seijuro se miraron mutuamente, hasta concluir con una sonrisa burlona. — Te tenemos una propuesta.

--0--

— No entiendo.

— Caramba, y yo que te daba por un genio. ¿Cómo no vas a entender lo que te estamos proponiendo? — dijo Saito mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño. Él, Aoshi y Hiko estaban en un restaurante del pueblo, terminando su almuerzo.

Aoshi simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuando Hajime Saito y Hiko Seijuro eran amigos? Eso era raro. ¿Y desde cuando él, Aoshi Shinomori, aceptaba almorzar con ese par? Eso era aún más raro. Pero lo que definitivamente era muchísimo más extraño, era lo que esos dos le estaban proponiendo. No importaba cuantas veces lo escuchara: simplemente no tenía sentido.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ganan ustedes con esto?

— Tu felicidad. — dijo Saito con tono sarcástico, haciendo burla de Aoshi. — Como si eso en verdad me importara. ¿Eres tonto? Ya te lo dije: estoy aburrido, tengo mucho tiempo libre, y creo que esta pequeña batalla será divertida.

— La verdad es que Saito necesita hacer esto. — dijo Hiko. — Verás, cierta esposa lo echó de la casa.

— ¡No me echó! — dijo Saito, mientras se levantaba. — Sólo está molesta. — dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo. — Dice que soy un egoísta, y que no hago nada por los demás.

— Bueno, es cierto…—comentó Aoshi, a lo que Saito respondió con una mirada helada.

— O si lo prefieres, podemos ir y ayudar a tu hermano. — Aoshi alzó una ceja. No, no podía permitir que Koichi recibiera aún más ayuda de la que ya tenía.

— Simplemente no entiendo porqué quieren "ayudarme"… ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?

— Yo te lo explicaré. — dijo el maestro Hiko, mientras sacaba unos dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño de cinco años, y los hacía pasar como si de diapositivas se tratara. — Éste soy yo. — dijo mostrando el dibujo desproporcionado de un hombre con cuerpo de fisicoculturista, que estaba sentado frente a una fogata para trabajar cerámica. — Como puedes ver, estoy solo y aburrido. Éste es Saito. — pasó el dibujo para mostrar a un hombre en traje azul que era literalmente pateado fuera de su casa. — Tuvo una pelea con su esposa, y ésta le dijo que tenía que convencer a alguien para su pequeño proyecto, y que más valía que fuera alguien apuesto. — Aoshi alzó una ceja, mientras Hiko pasaba otra vez el dibujo, y ésta vez mostraba al monstruo fisicoculturista (Hiko Seijuro), y el tipo de mirada rara y traje azul (Saito) que se topaban en una calle. — Fui a Kyoto para ver si me podía divertir, y me encontré con el lobo. Ambos fuimos a beber algo, y conversamos. Al principio pensamos que yo podría ayudar en su relación con su esposa a la vez que me divertía, pero Tokyo-san dijo que yo era muy "majestuoso"….

— No dijo majestuoso, dijo que eras desproporcionadamente grande. — Hiko Seijuro le metió un "majestuoso" codazo en las costillas al lobo, y continuó con su explicación como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Y como soy muy "majestuoso", dice que no aplico para su pequeño proyecto, y que tenía que buscarse a alguien más. — pasó el dibujito de nuevo, para mostrar a la figura que lo representaba a él, con un bombillito prendido sobre su cabeza. — Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Ya que él y yo tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ¿por qué no aprovechamos para buscar a alguien a quién entrenar para su "proyecto" con su esposa, a la vez que nos divertimos? — Pasó de nuevo el dibujo, y esta vez mostró a las figuras de Saito y la suya con pose triunfante. — Así que decidimos buscar y buscar al candidato perfecto para completar nuestro "Trío maravilloso". Pero…— pasó de nuevo el dibujo. — todos los candidatos perecían en el intento. — había dibujitos de hombres versión chibi que lloraban, mientras que un Saito con cabeza y ojos grandes, y con aura de enojo, parecía regañarlos. — Así que llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser cualquier hombre, sino uno que se soportara el carácter de Saito. — pasó el dibujo, y esta vez se veía una versión chibi de Saito con un bombillito encendido sobre su cabeza. — Y fue entonces cuando el lobo se topó con tu clon…y se acordó que tú también existías, y que cumplías con todos los requisitos para participar del "proyecto". — Aoshi levantó de nuevo la ceja, y con una voz que denotaba que no confiaba de ese par, ni de ese "proyecto", dijo:

— ¿Y se puede saber con cuáles requisitos cumplo para este dichoso "proyecto" y en qué consiste éste?

— Los requisitos con los que cumples son: a. Tienes el carácter necesario para aguantarte las rabias del lobo. b. Eres algo guapo, pero poco diestro. c. Estás perdidamente enamorado, y d. No tienes ni una sola posibilidad de ganar contra tu oponente. — Aoshi no dijo nada, pero una vena comenzó a latirle en la frente. — En cuanto a este proyecto…nada más digamos que Saito tiene que ayudar a alguien para que Tokyo-san lo perdone. Como puedes ver, todos ganamos: Saito consigue que su mujer lo perdone, tú te quedas con la comadreja, y yo me divierto en el proceso. — Aoshi meditó la propuesta. Sí, estaba desesperado. Necesitaba ayuda para poder vencer a su hermano en la guerra del amor, y no podía pedirle ayuda a Kenshin o a Sanosuke porque su ego se lo impedía, además de que ese par probablemente apoyarían a Koichi. Miró primero a Saito. Él era un hombre bastante cruel y despiadado, pero aún así había logrado casarse. O esa mujer era una santa, o era tan mala como el mismo demonio para soportarse al lobo. Bueno, al menos Saito sí contaba con algo de experiencia en los asuntos del amor. Luego miró al maestro Hiko….Sí, el definitivamente tenía experiencia: los corazones que salían de la cabeza de Okon y de Omasu cada vez que lo veían daban prueba de ello. Si combinaba a ambos maestros (Hiko, el que lograba suspiros y corazones, y Saito, que había logrado llegar al altar), probablemente aprendería un truco o dos para ganar el corazón de Misao. Pero aún así…. ¿aprender de esos dos tipejos? Quizá a Dios le gustaban las bromas sin sentido, pero a él no.

— No. — dijo. — Ustedes están locos, y no quiero que me contagien la estupidez. Aquí está el dinero. Hasta luego. — Aoshi se levantó, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el pago por lo que comió.

— ¡Espera! — el maestro Hiko llamó a Aoshi, mientras él y Saito se levantaban y también dejaban sobre la mesa el dinero. Aoshi caminaba muy rápido, por lo que ambos tuvieron que apretar la marcha si querían alcanzarlo. Por suerte, lo detuvieron a las afueras del pueblo, en el camino que llevaba al siguiente punto en el camino sin rumbo fijo de Aoshi. — Escucha, Shinomori: te conviene. Porque hay una razón por la que no te vas a luchar a muerte por la comadreja, ¿no? ¿Será que tu oponente es más fuerte que tú? — Aoshi se detuvo en seco, mientras invocaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse tranquilo. — Dime, Shinomori, ¿cómo es este Koichi? — Aoshi suspiró, mientras se esforzaba por retener su necesidad de golpear árboles, lo cual era difícil ya que estaban en un bosque.

— Es escandaloso, arrogante, vanidoso, majadero, siempre dice frases cursis, es….es….es….¡perfecto para las mujeres! — Muy tarde: todas las fuerzas de voluntad de Aoshi se disiparon. Saito y Hiko levantaron una ceja mientras veían cómo Aoshi se jalaba los cabellos.

— Vaya, este tipo en verdad lo afecta. — susurró Hiko. El creyó que moriría sin ver ese tipo de reacción en el tan llamado cubo de hielo, pero ya ven: todo es posible en este mundo.

— Yo me encargo. — susurró Saito a Hiko, para después aclararse la garganta. —Vaya, Shinomori. Nos has dicho lo mucho que odias a tu hermano, pero aún así no lo has hecho papilla. Siempre creí que si alguien se le acercaba mucho a la comadreja, tú lo degollarías en un santiamén. Has tenido muchas oportunidades para liquidar a tu hermano, pero no las aprovechaste. Me decepciona tu poca fuerza para la que quizá sea la batalla más importante de tu vida. Quizá no deseas tanto a la comadreja como crees. ¿O será que te importa mucho tu hermano?

— ¡Lo odio! — gritó Aoshi, incapaz de contenerse.

— ¿En serio? Eso es muy raro, porque justo en este momento él debe de estar sosteniendo la mano de la comadreja, pero en lugar de estar evitando eso, estás aquí, huyendo de Kyoto. Y justo cuando te ofrecen ayuda, la rechazas...la verdad no sé qué pensar, debilucho.

— Oi, Saito…no te recomiendo que hagas esto…—dijo Hiko, mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente: el ki de Aoshi se había elevado mucho, y parecía aumentar con la provocación de Saito.

— En serio, Shinomori, si no te pones serio, se te pasará el tren. Vivirás y vivirás, y cuando llegues infeliz a viejo recordarás que tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero que por no aceptar nuestra ayuda, fue Koichi el que vivió feliz junto a la comadreja. Quizá tengan varios hijos, y al menor le pongan Aoshi, pero ni recuerden porqué. Estoy seguro que si Koichi estuviera en estos momentos delante de tus narices, y coqueteando con la comadreja, no harías nada al respecto.

— No quiero ver esto. — dijo Hiko mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano, pero casi inmediatamente corría los deditos para asomarse por ellos. Que Saito carraspeara para afinar su garganta, nunca era bueno.

— "Oh, mi cerecita. ¿Por qué le pusimos Aoshi a nuestro último hijo" — dijo Saito, imitando una voz de hombre que no era la suya, para casi de inmediato imitar una voz aguda. — "No lo sé, Koichi-sama. ¿Porque rima con Koichi?" "Oh, mi pastelito. ¿Quieres ir al cuarto y asegurarte de que Aoshi no sea el último de nuestra LAAAAARGA descendencia" "Oh, pero Koichi-sama, si apenas está comenzando el día." "Mejor así. Entre más duremos, más nos aseguraremos de que nazcan cuatrillizos…Sin mencionar todo el placer que disfrutaremos". "Oh, Koichi-sama, usted es una gran máquina--"

¡BAAAAM! Esa sería la última imitación pervertida de Hajime Saito por un buen tiempo. Aoshi se encargó de eso cuando le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al lobo. Es más, ¿por qué sólo noquear a ese infeliz? ¡Mejor lo mataba a golpes! Y así, Aoshi comenzó a agarrar a puñetazos a Saito, que no podía defenderse porque ya estaba en las nubes con el primer golpe de Aoshi. Y es que cómo duele la ira reprimida. Aoshi se había contenido por un buen tiempo, pero ver a Saito imitando a Koichi era, era…. ¡desagradable! Y lo peor era que, conociendo a Koichi, esa escena podía llegar a materializarse algún día. En cuanto al lobo….digamos que, por suerte para él, Hiko Seijuro estaba cerca, y después de los cinco puñetazos, detuvo la masacre.

/Treinta segundos de puñetazos a cierto lobo pasado de listo, dos horas de puñetazos y destrucción masiva de árboles, y tres horas de maldiciones, para sumar un total de cinco horas y 30 segundos de inconsciencia después…../

La cara le dolía demasiado. No era la primera vez que recibía un golpe fuerte, pero sí la primera vez que sentía el despecho de otro hombre en su cara (literalmente). Y si el puño era de Aoshi Shinomori, podía estarse seguro de que varios días con un pedazo de carne congelada no harían mucho para bajar la inflamación.

— ¿Ya estás despierto? — preguntó Hiko. Saito se sentó lentamente mientras se llevaba con delicadeza la mano hacia la cara. Sip, a Aoshi se le había pasado la mano. — Mira el lado bueno, ¡lo convenciste!

— Pues estoy comenzando a arrepentirme. — dijo Saito mientras dirigía una mirada llena de odio a Aoshi, que estaba recostado a un árbol, con una expresión serena. El ninja parecía sonreír. Ya se sentía MUUUUUCHO mejor. Había descubierto una gran terapia: moler a golpes a los que te molestan, era la mejor manera de liberar el estrés.

— Bueno, entonces nos reuniremos dentro de tres días en mi casa. — dijo el maestro Hiko, para intentar disipar el aura de "Te voy a matar" que emitía Saito. Aoshi no dijo nada, pero ya se podía sentir que el universo había vuelto a la normalidad: el ninja estaba serio, frío y calculador como siempre. Definitivamente, ya se sentía mejor. De repente, unos arbustos se movieron. Hiko y Aoshi se pusieron en guardia, aunque a Saito le daba lo mismo. Se escucharon algunos quejidos, hasta que un apuesto hombre de ojos azules apareció de entre los arbustos.

Silencio.

Hiko y Saito miraban hacia Aoshi y hacia Koichi una y otra vez, como si todavía no terminaran de convencerse de que, efectivamente, eran gemelos.

Koichi estaba callado, mirando a Aoshi directamente a los ojos. El mayor de los gemelos se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si quisiera arreglarse, pero al ver un pequeño tic nervioso en Aoshi (ése que había asustado a la gente del Aoiya la noche en que volvió con Koichi y los demás), se dio cuenta de algo:

— ¡Ao-chan! Al fin te encontré. Qué gracioso. Por un momento pensé que me había encontrado un espejo en medio bosque. Por cierto, estás despeinado. — Hiko y Saito abrieron la boca bien grande, mientras sentían como el ki de Aoshi volvía a perder equilibrio (y eso que le había costado calmarse), pero Koichi no lo notó porque se había vuelto para llamar a alguien:

— Oye, Mi-chan, mi pastelito de cereza, ¡ya lo encontré! — Koichi se volvió de nuevo a Aoshi, y se llevó el susto de su vida. La cara de Aoshi estaba justo delante de él (como ampliada mil veces) y no se veía nada contento. Nada.

— Koichi…—dijo entre dientes, y el susodicho sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. Aoshi estaba molesto, muy molesto. No le gustó para nada que Koichi llamara a Misao "mi pastelito de cereza". Pero Koichi se aclaró la garganta y, poniéndose a la altura de su hermano, dijo:

— Mira, imbécil. ¿Qué te dije hace tres días? ¡ES-TO NO SE HA-CE! Malo, Ao-chan. ¡Niño malo! Debes hacerle caso a tu Onii-chan-sama. Sé lo que es mejor para ti, hace que no vuelvas a desobedecerme. No te vuelvas a ir sin decir nada, ¿oíste? — Aoshi y Koichi entraron entonces a una especie de concurso de miradas, en la que estaba ganando Aoshi. Sus ojos fríos cortaban las almas. Aunque Koichi tampoco cedía, algunas gotitas de sudor se dibujan detrás de su nuca. — _"Wow….Ao-chan puede ser intimidante a veces…"_

— ¿Ya lo encontró? — preguntó una voz femenina, y entonces el rostro de Aoshi se relajó por completo.

— _"Y aquí viene el sedante…"_— pensó Koichi con sarcasmo para referirse a Misao. En verdad que la cara de Aoshi cambiaba un poco al saber que Misao estaba cerca. Pero el cambio era mínimo. Tenías que saber un poco más de Aoshi Shinomori para darte cuenta de ello.

— ¡Aoshi-sama! — exclamó Misao con dicha al ver a Aoshi. Aunque lo que ella veía era a un Aoshi sereno y frío, en el interior del ninja se debatían varios sentimientos, todos dominados por ella: sentía ira hacia su hermano por estar junto a Misao, y tenía todos los demás síntomas del amor hacia la comadreja: mariposas en el estómago, deseos por abrazarla, pasiones por hacer cosas que no se deben hacer en pleno día, en fin….demostrarle su amor de la forma más humanamente posible.

— Bueno, estamos esperando, Ao-chan. — dijo Koichi mientras sentía que reventaba la burbujita del amor en la que se meten los tórtolos aún cuando no saben que la atracción es mutua. — Explícanos porqué te fuiste así sin más. — Para su desgracia, Aoshi recordó que Koichi estaba en la escena, pero no tenía qué responder. Por dicha, su recién descubierto "amigo" dio la cara por él:

— Oh, lo siento. Yo le pedí a Aoshi-kun que nos hiciera un pequeño favor en estos días. — dijo Hiko, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Mientras tanto, en el rostro de todos los demás (Misao, Saito, Koichi y el mismo Aoshi) se reflejaba la misma pregunta: ¿desde cuándo Hiko Seijuro era tan amigo de Aoshi como para llamarlo Aoshi-kun?

— Ajá…—dijo Koichi con una gran gotota detrás de su nuca. Era bastante obvio que la excusa del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi no era creíble, ya que en la expresión de Aoshi se notaba lo poco agradable que le era que lo llamara Aoshi-kun.

— Sí, pero son cosas privadas. Cosas que sólo se cuentan los amigos más cercanos. — continuó Hiko, sin darse cuenta de que su mentira era muy evidente. Koichi se llevó una mano a la boca en actitud pensante y, después de unos segundos, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Aoshi y, de manera, segura y cariñosa, dijo:

— Bueno, Ao-chan. Quiero que sepas que siempre te querré, aún si eres del otro equipo.

— ¡Cállate! — soltó Aoshi mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y le daba la vuelta violentamente.

— ¡NOOO! La llave no, por favor, Ao-chan... ¡LA LLAVE NOOOOO! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez? — Aoshi apretó con mayor fuerza, mientras Hiko, Saito y Misao miraban la escena con una gota detrás de su cabeza: esa era la típica escena de dos hermanos peleando. Aoshi había sujetado la mano de Koichi y doblado su brazo detrás de la espalda de éste, de manera que lo tenía atrapado con una llave nada cariñosa. — Sí, eso pasó, eso pasó…. ¡No sigas…!—suplicó el mayor de los gemelos con ríos de lágrimas bajando por sus ojitos. Aoshi no quería parar de hacer sufrir a su hermano, pero se detuvo al caer de cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era verdaderamente infantil. Así que soltó a Koichi y lo empujó lo suficiente como para alejarlo de él, pero no tanto como para hacerlo caer.

— No digas cosas así sin pensarlo, Koichi. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. — Koichi se acarició su bracito lastimado, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la carga:

— Ay, Ao-chan…— y tomando la barbilla de Aoshi y acercando su rostro al de él de forma traviesa, dijo: — No lo decía por eso….lo decía porque nos podíamos divertir un rat--

¡BAAAAM!

— ¡Mi nariz, mi nariz, mi nariz…!— exclamaba Koichi mientras se llevaba las manos a su nariz, que había recibido un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Aoshi. Pero el menor de los gemelos, lejos de conformarse con ese castigo, tomó de nuevo el brazo de Koichi y lo dobló con la llave. Mientras tanto, tres personas (de las que Aoshi se había olvidado por completo) miraban la escena completamente boquiabiertos.

— Parecen niños pequeños peleando por juguetes…—susurró Hiko.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Son hermanos. — respondió Saito.

— Oh, chicas….de lo que se perdieron. —dijo Misao con una gran sonrisa y un gran sonrojo. A ella no le molestaba para nada ver una escena al estilo yaoi entre dos muñecos como Koichi y Aoshi, y estaba bastante decepcionada de que Aoshi no permitiera que la diversión que Koichi proporcionaba continuara. Incapaz de seguir viendo la escena, Saito carraspeó y Aoshi volvió a la realidad:

— Shinomori, dentro de tres días en casa del ermitaño. — Aoshi soltó de inmediato a Koichi, mientras en su mente ya comenzaba a crear planes en lo que aplicaría todo lo que aprendería de sus nuevos "amigos". Koichi se sobó su brazo y su nariz, mientras se tambaleaba hacia Misao.

— Mi-chan…Ao-chan fue malo conmigo…—lloraba el gemelo mientras se abrazaba de la cintura de Misao. A Aoshi le comenzaba a latir una vena en la frente.

— No fue tan malo, Koichi-sama…—dijo Misao mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koichi, lo que hizo que a Aoshi casi le diera un ataque de locura. Los ojos de Koichi brillaron al notar la tensión de Aoshi y, sonriendo sardónicamente, se incorporó y dijo:

— Bien, mi Okashira. Cuando usted diga partimos.

Silencio…

Tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc….

— Eh…. ¿Aoshi? ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Koichi.

— A la que le preguntaste fue a Misao. —respondió Aoshi, mientras entrecerraba más su mirada al ver cómo Koichi pasaba disimuladamente su brazo por los hombros de Misao y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

— Ah, sí…Como no fuiste a la reunión, no estás enterado. Verás…— y así Koichi le contó a su hermanito lo que pasó justo después de que Aoshi huyera de Kyoto.

/Flsahback/

Todos los Onis estaban reunidos en el salón de prácticas, con sus respectivos uniformes. Ésas eran de las reuniones formales, en las que se hablaban cosas serias, así que tenían que estar preparados para todo: desde alguna locura del Okina para cambiar el menú (cosa que hacía más seguido de lo que imaginan) hasta declaraciones de guerra contra otros clanes ninja. Todos están esperando en silencio, hasta que el shoji se abre y un joven alto suspira con resignación.

— Ni la sombra de él, Okina. — dijo Koichi. — Él no es tan irresponsable. Seguro que algo se le presentó. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos por él?

— Bueno, eso depende de Misao. Ella fue la que convocó a reunión. — todos miraron a Misao. Se le notaba en la cara que quería que Aoshi estuviera allí, pero ni modo.

— Empecemos. — dijo con impaciencia. — ¿Cómo decirles…? Me cansé de ser Okashira. El cargo requiere mucho orden, y no soy ordenada. Hay que ser responsable y… ¡SOY JOVEN! Por el amor de Dios. Quiero volver a caminar por las montañas, escaparme sin que hayan consecuencias serias…Quiero….quiero volver a ser como antes. — Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, mientras dejaban que se les cayera la mandíbula al suelo. Misao hacía ojitos grandes y otros berrinches con tal de dejar de ser la okashira.

...

…..

…

.

Se pasaron un par de horas, pero sólo cinco minutos fueron de reproches a Misao por dejar su puesto. Pero los Onis sabían que ella tenía razón: era joven y, aunque había tomado el cargo de Okashira bajo un momento de crisis, y había desempeñado bien sus funciones, ya no era necesario que ella estuviera al frente. De hecho, hasta sería mejor para todos que se eligiera a alguien más. Así Misao no dejaría de lado sus deberes en el restaurante por su supuesto trabajo de Okashira, el que, por cierto, también olvidaba porque le daba mucha pereza el papeleo y los otros deberes administrativos.

La mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaron debatiendo quién sería un buen Okashira, y sólo habían dos opciones obvias: Aoshi….o Koichi.

/Final del Flsahback/

— Así que te elegimos a ti, hermanito. — dijo Koichi con una tierna sonrisa. Aoshi lo miró fríamente por varios segundos. Algunas corrientes de aire pasaron entre ellos dos, sacando una gran gota a los otros individuos presentes.

— Rechazaste el cargo, ¿cierto? — Hubo silencio por unos instantes más, hasta que Koichi se lanzó a llorar en brazos de su hermano.

— Fue horrible, ¡horrible! Querían que hiciera papeleo, y que me encargara del presupuesto, y que fuera creativo…. ¡Eso no es lo mío, Ao-chan! — Aoshi puso los ojos en blanco. A él le gustaba todo ese tipo de trabajo. Y le encantaba sentirse útil y querido…al menos así había sido antes. Había sido un Okashira estricto, pero sabía que los Oniwabanshuu lo habían apreciado, y llegado a querer como a un hermano por su esfuerzo para sacarlos adelante. La prueba más grande de ello era que él estaba ahí, vivito y coleando, mientras Hannya y los demás no. Ahora le dolía saber que era la opción dos, siempre opacado por su hermano. Pero, en parte, sabía que no podía esperar nada más que eso después de lo que le había hecho a Okina. Koichi se separó de su hermano. Lo sentía algo distante y…triste, pero no sabía qué hacer por él. — ¿Entonces qué, Aoshi? ¿Nos vamos ya a casita….o esperamos a que tu y tu "amiguito"…?

— Nos vamos. —dijo Aoshi mientras golpeaba el abdomen de su hermano, y hacía que Koichi se retorciera en bolita en el suelo. — _"Idiota, mejor se hubiera quedado callado."_

— _"Ao-chan, malo. ¡Ahora me voy a vengar!" _¡MIIIII-CHAN! Me duele mi pancita…— dijo el gemelo mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a la cadera de Misao, haciendo que Aoshi echara chispas.

— Saito: tres días, en casa del ermitaño. — y después de eso, se alejó camino a Kyoto.

— ¡Oye, no nos dejes! — pidió Koichi, mientras arrastraba a Misao con él para alcanzar a Aoshi, que estaba caminando muy rápido…más rápido de lo usual. Mientras tanto, dos individuos se veían mutuamente, incrédulos ante las corrientes de aire que pasaban entre ellos.

— Hemos sido ignorados, ¿verdad?

— Completamente.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son obra del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡NO ME DEMANDEN!

**Notas de la autora: **Creo que se los advertí, ¿no? YO-SOY-LENTA-PARA-ACTUALIZAR. Pero ya lo hice. Este capítulo lo empecé hace un buen tiempo, pero por alguna razón hasta ahora lo terminé. Espero que me disculpen, y que se entretengan con el capítulo. Sin embargo, antes lean la advertencia, porque este capi toca el siguiente nivel. Pobre Aoshi...Va a necesitar muuucha terapia después de esto ;)

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo no es recomendado para menores de quince años o personas "conservadoras". No es que haya uso de lenguaje obsceno, pero ciertas situaciones que incluyen poca ropa y mucha carne pueden afectarlos un poco. Sin embargo, por favor recuerden que el objetivo de este fic es divertirlos con las desventuras de Aoshi y las metidas de pata de Koichi que, al fin y al cabo, son sólo eso: errores estúpidos que llevan a situaciones incómodas y un poco vergonzosas para su hermanito. Si no les gusta este tipo de fic, este es el momento de retroceder y dejar la lectura. Están advertidos ;)

**Hermano gemelo: peor rival**

**Capítulo 9: Estudiando al enemigo…y al objetivo**

Koichi caminaba de puntillas para no despertar a su hermano. Aoshi estaba arropado con varias cobijas, y a penas se notaba el ritmo de su respiración.

— Despacio….despacio…—decía Koichi. — No queremos despertarlo…

— Ya te dije que no quiero comer. — dijo Aoshi sin abrir los ojos. — Lo que cocinas es horrible, Onni-san. — A Koichi comenzó a saltarle el ojo con un feo tic nervioso. Caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano, lo sentó por los hombros, y le puso el plato de comida al frente.

— Te lo vas a comer, enano, o ya verás. — Aoshi miró el plato de sopa con una cara seria, antes de mirar a Koichi a los ojos.

— Si me lo como, ¿te irás? Sólo me lo comeré si te vas.

— No lo vas a botar en cuanto me vaya, pillo. —dijo Koichi con miles de venas latiéndole en la frente. — Cómetelo. — Aoshi puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que su hermano sólo quería cuidarlo, pero no era necesario. Ya tenían ocho años, y eran autosuficientes. Pero la única manera de deshacerse de Koichi era comiéndose ese plato de sopa Misou.

— _"Cuando crezca, éste será mi platillo menos favorito"._ — pensó con ironía. Sabiendo que la única manera de comerse algo hecho por Koichi era si lo hacía rápido, prácticamente se hizo la sopa tragada en un dos por tres.

— ¿Lo ves? Tenías hambre. ¿Por qué no quieres más? — y antes de que Aoshi pudiera decir nada, su dulce hermano mayor ya le había servido más sopa.

— _"Maldita sea."_ — pensó Aoshi, y se tragó de nuevo una detestable sopa Misou.

Varios minutos y sopas después….

— La única manera en la que te vas a curar es si com--

— Si dices "Si comes más" te juro que te moleré a golpes. — dijo Aoshi mientras se volvía a meter en su futon y se tapaba incluso la cara con las cobijas. — Estoy muy lleno, y tengo sueño. Así que vete o has silencio. — Koichi parpadeó varias veces. Se llevó los platos, los lavó, se cambió de ropa y…— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Aoshi con un tic nervioso en sus dos ojos.

— ¿Qué crees? Durmiendo contigo. — dijo Koichi mientras se metía en el futon de su hermano y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Aoshi intentó forcejear, pero Koichi era fuerte, y como estaba enfermo no tenía la misma energía ni fortaleza para sacar a su hermano a patadas de la cama. — Buenas noches, Ao-chan. — Aoshi bufó, y no le respondió...

……………….

…………

…..

..

.

Aoshi abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en su habitación…y en la de Koichi. Los últimos días habían sido una verdadera pesadilla, porque se había jurado que no dejaría que Koichi se le acercara más a Misao. Y, la única forma de lograr hacer eso, era pasando más tiempo con él. Al principio había logrado que él lo acompañara al templo a meditar, lo cual pensó que era bueno. Pero ir a meditar con Koichi era como pedirle a un tornado que por favor no apague una pequeña vela. Así que, eventualmente, terminaron haciendo lo que a Koichi le gustaba, es decir hablar, y hablar, y hablar….bueno, Koichi era el que hablaba. Aoshi sólo se limitaba a fingir que escuchaba, mientras contaba los segundos por recibir clases para saber cómo derrotar a su hermano en la pelea más importante de su vida: la pelea por el amor de Misao.

Al fin había llegado el día.

Aoshi estudió sus alrededores. Sabía que en el Aoiya el movimiento aún no había comenzado. Nadie estaba levantado. Y el único obstáculo que tenía era su hermano….quien lo estaba abrazando en ese momento.

— _"Maldita sea, Koichi. Ya estás muy grandecito, deberías dormir solo."_ — pensó Aoshi mientras intentaba escabullirse de su hermano. Pero Koichi era…— _"FUERTE…. ¡Maldito! ¿Qué comes?"_ — A como pudo, Aoshi separó por un momento los brazos de su hermano de su cuerpo, y puso el señuelo: un gran bulto de cobijas amarradas que él mismo había estado calentando mientras dormía. Esperaba con eso disimular el calor de su cuerpo para engañar a Koichi. Después de eso, caminó de puntillas hasta el shoji de su cuarto. Lo abrió con cuidado. Se pasó al otro lado, al pasillo. Cerró el shoji con cuidado. Siguió caminando de puntillas…..y siguió sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Incluso cerró la puerta de la casa al salir con un silencio sepulcral, como si fuera de vida o muerte. Cuando al fin estaba saliendo de Kyoto para ir a casa de Hiko Seijuro, suspiró con alivio. — Vas a caer, Koichi…

……………

………

….

.

Koichi dormía, pero no se sentía nada bien. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún gemido, acompañado casi siempre de una tos muy fuerte. Al menos la moquera ya se le había ido, y podía respirar mejor. De hecho, hasta podía oler cosas. Abrió los ojos, para encontrar un plato humeante al lado de su futon. Miró el plato como idiota, hasta comprender qué estaba pasando. Se sentó y tomó el plato entre sus manos. Era sopa Misou. Su favorita. Y estaba seguro de que era comestible y deliciosa, no como la suya.

— Gracias, Ao-chan. — dijo. No podía sentir el ki de su hermano, pero sabía que estaba cerca, ya que la sopa aún humeaba. A lo lejos, Aoshi observaba a Koichi comer su sopa con ilusión. Y sabía que ahora le sería aún más difícil quitárselo de encima, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle contagiado ese resfriado.

……………

………

….

.

Koichi abrió los ojos, mientras sonreía para sí. Sabía que su relación con Aoshi no estaba del todo perdida. Él siempre había sido frío, pero de vez en cuando tenía esos arranques de amor hacia Koichi. Eran tímidos, y él no hablaba de ellos, pero significaban mucho para su hermano mayor.

— ¿Sabes, Ao-chan? Estaba pensando que hoy sí me comportaré en el templo y que… ¡AO-CHAN! — gritó Koichi al darse cuenta que estaba abrazando un montón de cobijas. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Aoshi se lo había burlado. Y eso que estaba seguro de ser un poquito más fuerte que su hermano, y que lo dijeran las luchas de pulso en las que lo obligó a jugar para pasar el rato. — ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, ENANO! — y así supo Koichi que su meta en el día sería encontrar a su hermano en donde fuera que se estuviera escondiendo.

……………

………

….

.

Aoshi tomó aire antes de entrar a esa casa. Estaba seguro de que las cosas no saldrían nada bien. De hecho, esperaba enfrentar un sinfín de problemas, pero no tenía de otra. Tendría que arreglárselas para aprender de ese par. Se dirigió a la casa, y corrió la cortina.

— Llegas tarde. — dijo el lobo, mientras se abanicaba. Hiko estaba trabajando en el fuego, con la cerámica, así que la casa estaba muy caliente.

— Así que el joven pupilo ya llegó. ¿Listo para aprender a ganarte el corazón de la comadreja, Shinomori?

— Aa. — dijo Aoshi con seguridad.

— Primera prueba reprobada. — dijeron ambos "maestros" a la vez, haciendo que Aoshi levantara una ceja. No entendía en qué se pudo haber equivocado, si apenas acababa de llegar, y lo único que había dicho era su usual "Aa". Por eso no le gustaba hablar. De una u otra forma sentía que se podía equivocar fácilmente, diciendo algo que no tenía que decir, pero en esa ocasión estaba seguro de no haber cometido ningún error.

— De ahora en adelante, debes defender a la comadreja, y no dejar que la llamen comadreja, ¿entiendes? A ella no le gusta. Por eso siempre se pelea con el cabeza de pollo. — Aoshi asintió. Aunque en el exterior seguía viéndose como era (un cubo de hielo viviente) en su interior se castigaba por ser tan estúpido y no haberlo notado antes. — Bien, ahora debemos empezar a prepararte. Shinomori, ¿qué es lo primero que se hace cuando se va a luchar contra un enemigo mortal? — preguntó Saito.

— Se busca información. — Aoshi se sabía todas las respuestas cuando se hablaba de estrategias de combate, guerra, y demás. No por nada había sido elegido okashira cuando sólo tenía quince años.

— Así es. Por eso Hiko y yo necesitamos saber qué tipo de contrincante es tu hermano. ¿Cómo es? ¿Puedes darnos información detallada de él? — Aoshi asintió mientras tomaba aire.

— Koichi Shinomori, 29 años. Actúa como tonto la mayor parte del tiempo. Se la pasa diciendo frases cursis y ridículas a las mujeres, y por alguna extraña razón ellas caen a sus pies. Es un Oniwabanshuu bastante diestro, su especialidad es el combate a distancia, aunque tampoco le va mal con las espadas. Tiene bastante fuerza, y los demás ven a un líder en él, aunque eso no le hace gracia. Y recientemente Okina le pidió ser prometido de Misao…. ¿Algo más? — Saito y Hiko se intercambiaron miradas, y era obvio lo que ambos pensaban: ¿Shinomori Aoshi habló TODO eso sólo para describir a su hermano?

— Bien, pero necesitamos saber más de él. Por ejemplo, sería bueno saber acerca de su historial en este tipo de batallas. — dijo Saito.

— ¿Historial?

— Se refiere a cómo le ha ido a tu hermano en el ámbito del amor. Ya sabemos que las mujeres caen fácil con él, pero ¿cuántas novias ha tenido? Eso es importante. — Aoshi tragó saliva ante la explicación de Hiko.

— Ha tenido 46 novias, y se ha comprometido 27 veces. — Saito y Hiko abrieron lentamente la boca, y hasta el cigarrillo del lobo cayó al suelo. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Hiko habló:

— ¡Ni hablar! Éste es un caso perdido. Mejor busquémonos a otro, que Shinomori no tiene salvación.

— No tan rápido. — dijo Saito mientras recuperaba el aire. — Éste es un reto muy grande. Si lo aceptamos, Tokio estará muy complacida. — El lobo sonrió mientras en su mente visualiza la mirada de gratitud de su esposa, mientras le decía que ya no seguía enojada con él por ser un hombre egoísta. El rostro de Hiko palideció mientras unas rayitas moradas se mostraban bajo sus ojos.

— Otra vez esa mirada…—dijo al ver la sonrisa de algún modo maligna de Saito, que sólo dejaba ver cuando creía estar solo. Además de que un aura poderosa lo rodeaba. No era una imagen que diera muy buena espina. — Ejem, ejem…—tosió el gran maestro Hiko, haciendo que Saito volviera a la realidad. — Pero además de esa información, es importante que nosotros lo conozcamos un poco más. Por eso, iré al campo de batalla. — y dicho esto, Aoshi y Saito se encontraban en una colina de Kyoto, con un telescopio que apuntaba al Aoiya. Estaban, por así decirlo, en un mirador.

— Qué molesto. Desde aquí no podremos escuchar nada, pero no hay de otra. Si tu hermano es la mitad de ninja que tú, entonces sentirá nuestra presencia. —dijo Saito mientras se asomaba por el telescopio. Hiko ya estaba en el Aoiya, sentado cómodamente en una mesa que daba a una ventana. Aoshi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saito, para darle a entender que se corriera.

— Sé leer los labios. — y así Aoshi planeaba espiar la conversación entre su hermano y su nuevo "maestro".

/

Koichi caminaba como alma en pena por el restaurante. Ése era un día en el que (por obra y gracia de Dios) casi no había clientela. Ya había buscado por todo Kyoto, pero de su hermano ni la sombra.

— Oi! Qué casualidad que nos encontremos, clon de Aoshi-kun. ¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar? — por un momento Koichi no entendió que se dirigían a él. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se refiriera a él como el hermano gemelo de Aoshi, porque todos claramente los diferenciaban a pesar de ser como dos gotas de agua. Pero después recordó al maestro…sí, lo había visto cuando él y Misao encontraron a Aoshi en un punto perdido de Japón. Quizá ese hombre desconocido le podría indicar el paradero de su hermanito…para así freírlo vivo por haberlo dejado abrazando un montón de cobijas.

— Ah, hola…—dijo Koichi mientras se acercaba a Hiko. La verdad era que tenía hambre, así que no estaría mal almorzar también. Pero en cuanto se sentó a la mesa, de frente a Hiko Seijuro, sus sentidos Oniwabanshuu se alarmaron.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Hiko, intentando hacerse el inocente. Koichi titubeó por un momento, mientras estudiaba sus alrededores, tanto adentro como a las afueras del restaurante…no había nadie cerca con un ki amenazador, pero aún así se sentía…espiado.

— No, nada. Manías mías.

— Y hablando de manías…—y así Hiko Seijuro y Koichi Shinomori entablaron una conversación que duró sus buenas tres horas.

Tres horas y quince minutos después….

— Ya era hora de que volvieras. — dijo Saito mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía hambre, porque por estar esperando a que la conversación de esos dos terminara, no había podido almorzar. — ¿Cómo te fue? — Hiko traía la mirada baja, pero cuando respondió, levantó el rostro.

— Es una persona maravillosa. Shinomori, ¡tienes suerte de tener un hermano como él! — hipó el gran Seijuro después de felicitar a Aoshi con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Está borracho. — dijo Aoshi. Él, que había observado la plática desde el telescopio, sabía muy bien qué habían conversado esos dos. Del tema de qué tan parecidos eran ambos hermanos gemelos, pasaron al tema de las mujeres, y ni Hiko ni Koichi habían soportado la tentación de tomarse unos cuantos tragos para animar la conversación. El resultado era que se dijo más de lo que se quería decir (nada que comprometiera el plan de Saito, Hiko y Aoshi, por suerte), a un Hiko borracho que caminaba como zombie, y a un Koichi que dormitaba en la misma mesa del restaurante en la que había comido, porque no pudo con tanto alcohol. — _"Pobre idiota…"_— pensó Aoshi con desgano, aunque intentaba ignorar una parte sensible en su corazón. Había leído los labios de Koichi y Hiko mientras conversaban…y su hermano, ebrio y sobrio, había hablado de lo mucho que quería a Aoshi. Estaba ahí, punzante, enloquecedor…en algún inhóspito rincón de su ser luchaba por no admitir que alguna vez quiso a su hermano a pesar de lo molesto que era. ¿Qué había cambiado en esos años? — _"Lo que cambió es que el idiota se quiere casar con la mujer de mis sueños, así que púdrete, Koichi. Te voy a destruir."_

— Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a estudiar a alguien más. — Aoshi salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Saito. ¿A alguien más? — No puedes esperar conquistar a la chica si no sabes verdaderamente cómo llegar a ella. — instantes después, los tres hombres estaban en una tienda en un rincón escondido del mercado. Aoshi nunca había estado ahí, pero le sorprendió mucho ver a tantas muchachas jóvenes salir de la tienda con una sonrisa grande en sus rostros. — Hola, Miko-san. — dijo Saito para dirigirse a una señora un poco gordita y de cabello negro. — Hemos venido porque necesitamos información. — la señora miró a Saito y a sus dos acompañantes con un poco de sospecha.

— Ya sabes que aquí sólo tenemos información de hombres; no nos interesan las chicas…. ¡NO ME DIGAS! — Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la señora, ya que estaba imaginando que esos tres hombres eran…bueno, que necesitaban de uno más para hacer cosas no muy puras.

— Oh, no es eso. — interrumpió el gran Hiko. Aoshi sólo se limitaba a observar la situación. No entendía qué lugar era ése, pero sabía algo: que anduvieran hombres por ahí no era un signo con el que quería marchar por las calles de Kyoto. — Sabemos que esta "tienda" sólo se especializa en conseguir información de hombres porque su clientela son las mujeres. Pero uno de los requisitos para acceder a esa información es que las muchachitas llenen una planilla con sus datos, ¿cierto? — Miko-san levantó una ceja de manera pícara.

— Esa información no se revela a no ser que se trate de vida o muerte.

— Es algo parecido. — dijo Saito mientras se corría para que la señora viera a Aoshi. — Estamos en un pequeño experimento para ayudar a este pobre niño a conquistar al amor de su vida, pero el muy idiota no sabe lo suficiente de ella. — A Miko-san se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver a Aoshi.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el número 1!

— ¿Eh? — preguntaron los tres hombres confundidos, y entonces Miko-san abrió una gaveta escondida y sacó un GRAN archivo con el nombre "Shinomori Aoshi".

— Es el espécimen más codiciado de Kyoto. Cada día llegan al menos dos chicas a buscar su expediente, pero no está muy completo que digamos. Así que…—Miko-san sacó una brocha, y se preparó para apuntar— dígame todo de usted. — A Saito, Hiko y Aoshi, les salieron varias gotitas en la nuca. Sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando, Aoshi preguntó lo que más necesitaba entender en ese momento:

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — y así Hiko, Saito y la ancianita le explicaron qué era ese lugar.

……

…

.

— O sea…— Aoshi sentía varios escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Las personas sí que estaban locas. ¿Una tienda que se especializaba en juntar información de los muchachos de Kyoto para que después las jovencitas buscaran esa información e hicieran de las suyas para conquistar a los muchachos de los que se habían enamorado?

— Así es. Y, por la compra de toda la información de al menos tres muchachos, les obsequiamos uno de estos kit: "Manual de cocina, con tres diferentes cuchillos, y dos ingredientes a escoger", "Manual de seducción, con un kimono de seda y dos píldoras para sedar (no recomendado para jóvenes menores de 25 años)", y "Manual de seducción 2: "soy una chica indefensa", incluye un kimono rojo, dos pares de getas (uno para romper, caer por accidente enfrente del muchacho en cuestión), y un encaje de lencería traído del exterior (para que el muchacho "accidentalmente" lo vea y entre en calor)". — dijo Miko-san, haciendo que a Aoshi le saliera una gran gota detrás de la frente. Daba miedo pensar que las mujeres recurrieran a métodos tan peligrosos para enamorar a sus hombres. Y lo que más miedo le daba es que más de la mitad de las muchachas que habían buscado su perfil se habían llevado el segundo kit. Por suerte que nunca aceptaba té de otra que no fuera Misao, porque si no desde hace mucho tiempo ya abría sido el juguete de alguna muchacha loca y descarriada.

— Pero ahora necesitamos información de una chica en particular. Si nos das esa información, Shinomori terminará de llenar su perfil. — Aoshi se volvió a Hiko con una mirada asesina. Ni loco iba a dar sus datos personales para que alguna loca lo sedara o sólo Dios sabía qué con tal de "atraparlo".

— Por supuesto, tener esa información es de vida o muerte. — dijo Miko-san, mientras se preparaba para buscar archivos. — ¿El nombre?

— Misao Makimachi. — Miko-san parpadeó un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

— Ah, sí…ella sólo ha venido a buscar un expediente. — el corazón de Aoshi comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que lo podía escuchar en sus oídos. Miko-san sacó una carpeta e hizo ademán de entregársela a Aoshi, pero Saito y Hko lo tomaron primero. — Pidió, por supuesto, el expediente de Shinomori. ¿Qué chica en todos sus cabales no pediría ese expediente? — dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Aoshi. ¿Lo estaba seduciendo? A Aoshi lo atacó una oleada de escalofríos.

— Muy bien, leamos esto…— Saito carraspeó, mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta el expediente tal y como Misao lo había llenado.

**Nombre**: Misao Makimachi

**Edad**: 19 años.

**Estado**: …..Soltera

**Profesión**: "Cocinera", je, je

**¿Cómo dio con nuestra organización?**: Mi amiga Omasu me comentó de la "tienda". Pensé que no perdía nada si curioseaba.

**Pasatiempos**: Lanzar kwwmaiz (en esta parte se ve un gran parchón, aunque claramente se nota que antes decía "kunais")…digo, ¡cocinar! Lanzar cuchillos a quien me molesta cuando cocino.

**Expediente que desea revisar y motivo por el cual desea hacerlo**: El de "Aoshi Shinomori" El motivo…ehh…ehh…Tengo curiosidad, je, je

**Para expandir nuestro conocimiento sobre nuestros clientes, y buscar mejoras en la información que usted adquiere, ¿podría decirnos qué es lo que más le atrae del muchacho cuyo expediente desea comprar?**: Sus ojos. El señor Aoshi tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y penetrantes. También es muy inteligente y fuerte. Y misterioso. Es algo que me sorprende mucho en él… (Y en esta parte, hay rastros de baba seca… ¿Alguna Misao que babeaba por Aoshi Shinomori cuando pensaba en él?)

**Finalmente, ¿cuál kit desea adquirir por su compra?**: Deseo el kit de….

Hiko y Saito abrieron la boca hasta que casi se les cae al piso. Si, sabían que la comadreja no era la típica niñita dulce e indefensa, pero que haya pedido ese kit era…era…No tenían palabras para describirlo. Aoshi alzó una ceja. Deseaba saber qué seguía. La verdad era que la autoestima y el ego se le habían subido mucho. A Misao le parecía que los ojos de su tutor eran hermosos. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Quizá hasta lo veía guapo. Y Misao también había señalado otras fortalezas: su fuerza, su inteligencia, y que era un hombre misterioso. Todo eso era muy bueno, ¿no? Eran excelentes noticias, porque Misao parecía quererlo por cualidades que él mismo apreciaba en él. Aoshi no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Llenaría ese perfil suyo por el simple hecho de haber escuchado tan buenas noticias.

— _"Ja, ja, Koichi! A ver cómo puedes con esto!"_ — pensó el ninja con mucho, mucho orgullo, y por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no percibió la extraña aura que se formaba alrededor de Hiko y Saito.

Ambos hombres estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos también eran fuertes, ¿no? Tenían que tolerar una revelación tan íntima y poderosa como la que estaban enfrentando. Pero no, no podían. Tenían que….

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! — reventar en carcajadas. Ambos hombres comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo, mientras la boleta con la información de Misao ondeaba en el aire, y caía en el regazo de Aoshi.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! La comadreja es precoz…— dijo Hiko.

— Chiquita pero picante, ¿eh? — dijo Saito antes de que ambos rompieran en risas de nuevo. Aoshi arqueó una ceja. ¿Precoz, picante? Tomó la boleta de Misao (que había caído para bajo sobre su regazo) y leyó las líneas que seguían. Todo iba muy bien hasta que leyó: "Deseo el kit de…."

— ¡SADOMASOQUISMO! — dijeron ambos "maestros" a la vez mientras prorrumpían en risas.

— ¡Quién sabe qué planeaba hacerte, Shinomori!

……

…

.

Aoshi intentaba relajar su cuerpo. No esperaba ese tipo de información. Aún no entendía que su protegida hubiera conseguido un kit de sadomasoquismo. Es decir, ella era una joven dulce y recatada, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO? Aoshi tembló mientras hundía su cara en el agua caliente. Estaba tomando un relajante baño, porque lo necesitaba. Así podía poner en orden sus pensamientos pero….en lugar de ello sus mismos pensamientos lo atacaban como crueles, explicativas y gráficas imágenes de Miko-san mostrándole el modelo de los elementos del kit que Misao había comprado.

/Inicio del Flashback/

— Este de aquí es un látigo de cuero resistente al agua, hecho en el extranjero. Mire que es negro, y que brilla con elegancia. Ésta de aquí es una prenda especialmente diseñada para las relaciones debajo del agua. — dijo Miko-san, mientras sacaba un traje de baño nada pudoroso que le puso las orejas rojas a Aoshi. ¿Cómo esa viejita no tenía el recato ni los modales necesarios para no mostrarle esas cosas obscenas a él? Él era un hombre respetable, y esas cosas no tenían que salir de la intimidad de la pareja, o así lo sentía él. Aoshi quería ponerse a llorar. — Como puede ver, la prenda es de excelente calidad. Tóquela, verá que es suavecita. — Aoshi dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras en su rostro aparecían varias rayitas moradas. En la esquina de la tienda, Hiko y Saito se retorcían aún más de la risa al ver lo "inocente" y tímido que era el ninja con todo lo que tiene que ver con las damas. — Por supuesto, esta delicada prenda fue hecha en el extranjero. Y eso de aquí es un artefacto para respirar debajo del agua. — dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un tubito de snorkel y un antifaz para ver en el agua. — Como puede ver, está especialmente diseñado para "la hora del baño". — dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Aoshi. El pobre ninja sentía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión. — ¿Ya le dije que todos nuestros productos son hechos en el extranjero?

/Fin del Flashback/

Aoshi, literalmente, lloraba en el baño. Fue mala idea. MUY MALA IDEA. Por juntarse con ese par de inadaptados y pervertidos había descubierto una fase de Misao que hubiera preferido dejar para después. Le gustaba pensar que Misao era dulce e inocente todavía….pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Y lo peor sería cuando se la topara. No podría verla a los ojos sin que la imagen de Miko-san con los instrumentos de sadomasoquismo se asomara por su mente. Estaba considerando caerse "accidentalmente" en el baño para olvidar ciertas imágenes perturbadoras.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando algo lo interrumpió. Fue una leve pulsación en el agua. Aoshi agudizó sus sentidos pero nada….de repente, una pequeña onda se formó en el centro de la bañera en la que estaba, y de ahí salió un pequeño tubito de snorkel…Aoshi palideció; eso no podía ser lo que él creía que era. Tragó saliva y se pegó lo más que pudo contra la orilla de la bañera. El tubito de snorkel avanzaba lentamente hacia él (casi se puede escuchar la música de Jaws Tiburón en el fondo). Aoshi sentía el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, y cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y a las orejas. Intentó tragar más saliva, pero descubrió que su boca estaba seca. No, no estaba bien. Ni él, ni la situación que estaba a punto de ocurrir estaban bien. Tomó fuerzas de flaqueza, y débilmente musitó:

— Mi--¿Misao? — sentía su cuerpito temblar como una hoja. ¿Tenía miedo? Si Hannya estuviera con vida, se burlaría de él de una manera…. — ¿Misao? — preguntó de nuevo, con un hilo de voz inaudible. Sí, estaba aterrado. Maldita fuera la hora en la que se decidió que Koichi iba a ser el galán de las mujeres, y él el nerd que se desmayaba al pensar demasiado en una mujer. El tubito de snorkel se acercó tanto a él, que prácticamente podía sentir el roce de la persona sumergida con el de sus piernas. El snorkel se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su abdomen, y entonces sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas. Cuando Misao se levantara no lo iba a soportar. De repente, lo sintió. Misao se iba a levantar para mostrarle su ropita nada pudorosa. Aoshi se sintió pequeño, muy chiquito de repente: el agua rebasaba por mucho la tina y, cuando el snorkel ascendió varios centímetros, el suelo se empapó más…Aoshi se hizo de piedra.

— ¡Ta-da! ¿Te gusta, Ao-chan? — preguntó un Koichi muy inocente mientras señalaba el snorkel. — Es un bonito juguete de baño…Ao-chan, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Koichi mientras se agachaba frente a Aoshi ya que estaba pálido como un papel, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y lo más grave: con una cara de total desconcierto.

Aoshi no se lo podía creer. En verdad que por un momento pensó que sería Misao la que saldría del agua. Pero no: había sido Koichi. El muy idiota había logrado colarse en la bañera justo cuando él estaba tomando el baño, y de seguro creyó que esa sería una broma muy astuta: matar a su hermano de un paro cardíaco. Aoshi no podía reaccionar, ya que habían varias palabras sueltas dando vueltas como locas en su cabeza: Koichi-tubito para respirar-desnudo-Aoshi-desnudo-baño-juntos-desnudos-Misao-no está-….y otras muchas más que en resumen decían esto:

Koichi había estado jugando con algo que Misao había comprado sin tener la más mínima pizca de pudor, y ahora ambos estaban juntos tomando el baño, en la misma bañera, y completamente desnudos. No Aoshi y Misao. Koichi y Aoshi, para ser más explícitos. Como cuando eran muy, pero muy pequeños. Maldito Koichi, se estaba saliendo de nuevo con las suyas reviviendo esos momentos estúpidos de la infancia que Aoshi intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven okashira (re-nombre recientemente) aún estaba pálido, ya que no se recuperaba del shock. A eso se refería él cuando recordó que Koichi era especialista en crear traumas que te persiguen por toda la eternidad. Ahora nunca más se bañaría tranquilo. Pero primero, tenía que disipar unas cuantas dudas…

— Koichi, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? — Koichi parpadeó varias veces. Su hermano aún estaba tan pálido, que habría jurado que se había desmayado en el baño. Pero no, ahí estaba: despierto y curioso. Koichi miró su mano, en la que sostenía el snorkel.

— Ah, ¿esto? Lo encontré en la habitación de Misao, y le dije que me lo prestara. Muy linda: se puso roja como un tomate. Pero yo le dije que se tranquilizara, que a mí también todavía me gusta jugar en el baño con este tipo de objetos. Supongo que le daba pena que pensara que ella todavía se comporta como una chiquilla, pero yo le dije que no— Koichi tomó aire, infló el pecho, y se puso en pose de victoria—: ¡es importante que los adultos seamos niños por dentro! Sólo así conservaremos la verdadera juventud dentro de nuestros corazones y almas, que es lo que verdaderamente importa. ¿No es eso lo que nos ha enseñado el gran Okina? Jo, jo, jo…— en ese momento, pasó una corriente de frío y Koichi, como estaba de pie, desnudo, y empapado, sintió frío. — Bueno, me voy a sentar. — dijo mientras sumergía su cuerpo en el agua caliente. Aoshi tenía la mirada baja, y era como un pedazo de papel: completamente blanco.

— Koichi…—susurró. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Koichi parpadeó de nuevo varias veces, con ese look de niño inocente.

— Es que me quería dar un baño. Llamé varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie me contestó, así que pensé que estaba vacío. Pero cuando entré, noté que te estabas bañando. Estabas muy concentrado y no notaste cuando entré, así que se me ocurrió una gran idea: jugaríamos juntos con el juguetito de Misao, pero primero te asustaría un poco, ¿resultó? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿funcionó? — Como Aoshi tenía la mirada baja, su hermanito no pudo notar que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Sí, claro, comprendía que Koichi en realidad había sido muy inocente con ese del "juguetito de Misao" y que no entendía que en realidad se trataba de…bueno, de lo que fuera, pero ¡lo había matado del susto, y lo había hecho imaginar cosas que no tenía porqué haber imaginado! Aoshi estaba molesto, muy molesto. Así que…

— Koichi…

— ¿Sí dime, otouto-chan? — Aoshi sacó sus puños y los flexionó, haciendo que varios huesos tronaran.

— Corre, porque me las vas a pagar.

— ¿Qué--? ¡NOOOO!

……….

….

.

Misao caminaba hacia el baño. Sabía que por ahí estaba Koichi, pero es que justo el día anterior habían cambiado todas las toallas del cuarto de aseo, y si no llevaba un paño, el pobre Koichi no tendría cómo volver a su cuarto…a no ser, claro, que caminara en su traje de Adán por todo el Aoiya.

Un gran rubor se asomó por sus mejillas. Koichi había sido muy inocente con eso del snorkel. Por dicha que no encontró el resto del kit que había comprado hacía unas semanas. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Esa pervertida de Omasu le dijo que por favor le consiguiera uno de esos kit y que, como a ella ya la conocían mucho en esa "tienda", no le obsequiarían de nuevo uno. Sólo por eso había ido a la tienda. Y le dio coraje ver que tantas mujeres codiciaban a su Aoshi-sama, y que de hecho habían intentado sedarlo varias veces. Pero no por nada él era el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu: era fuerte, guapo, y muy, muy astuto. Unas chiquillas ilusas no iban a engañarlo con un sedante. Y, si lo hacían, conocerían quien era Misao Makimachi.

— Misao, ¿adónde vas? — preguntó Kaoru, que venía acompañada de Megumi. Ambas mujeres traían un cesto con ropa limpia. Ambas planeaban bañarse juntas, porque se les había hecho tarde y querían comenzar a arreglar los preparativos para la fiesta de Misao….Claro, esto la comadreja no lo sabía, pero le estaba demandando mucho tiempo a sus amigas, ya que Okina quería que todo fuera perfecto para su ángel.

— Al baño, tengo que colocar toallas limpias. Y no me digan que ustedes van para el mismo lugar, porque Koichi-sama está ahí. — las orejas de zorra se asomaron por el cabello de Megumi.

— ¿Y vas a ir tu sola a ver semejante manjar? ¡No señor! — dijo la doctora, que necesitaba entretener los ojos por un rato, ¿y qué mejor que Koichi para eso? Misao entrecerró los ojos. Era muy evidente que Koichi le movía el suelo a sus dos amigas. Y claro, lo reconocía: Koichi era un hombre muy apuesto y sensible. Pero ella ya amaba a otro: su Aoshi-sama era SU Aoshi-sama, y no lo iba a cambiar aunque actuara como si ella no existiera. Al fin y al cabo de que estaba convencida de que lo que sentía por él era amor verdadero, y no un simple enamoramiento de chiquilla tonta. De pronto un grito cortó el ambiente.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! — Misao se alarmó, ésa era la voz de su señor Aoshi.

— ¡Algo pasa! — dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. No se equivocaba, Aoshi estaba cerca del cuarto de baño. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Koichi fue de nuevo atacado por esos hombres locos que lo buscaban desde Hokkaido y Aoshi, como el gran hermano que era, lo había defendido? Qué bueno era su señor Aoshi…

……..

….

..

.

Okina caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando escuchó un grito muy fuerte:

— ¡NOOOOO! — Sip, era Koichi.

— AHORA VERÁS, KOICHI—y sip, era Aoshi. ¿De dónde venían esos gritos? Del baño.

— Ah, como los viejos tiempos…— dijo el viejo mientras se abanicaba, y unas lágrimas de cocodrilo se formaban en sus ojos. Caminó hacia el baño, mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos en los que Aoshi y Koichi eran un par de inocentes niños de cinco años.

/Flashback/

— Onii-chan, deja de salpicar el agua.

— Tranquilo, Ao-chan. Ni mami ni yo vamos a dejar que te ahogues. ¿verdad, mami?

— Cierto, cariño. Ahora cuida de tu hermano, que tengo que hacer un par de cositas chiquitas. Tengan cuidado, ¿escucharon?

— ¡Hai! — dijo Koichi con alegría; en cambio, Aoshi asintió en silencio. Después de unos segundos, la madre de los gemelos salió del baño, para toparse con Okina. En esa época, el Aoiya aún no había sido construido, y los Oniwabanshuu no tenía residencia fija, sino que se iban turnando las temporadas y las estancias.

— Izumi-chan, ¿mucho trabajo? Supongo que sí. Un par de niños traviesos es demasiado para una sola mujer. — Izumi sonrió mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

— Oh, no, son muy buenos niños. Koichi es muy enérgico e inteligente, y siempre tiene esas "maravillosas" ideas que pueden matarme de un susto, pero Aoshi es más calmado y responsable. Eso balancea un poco las cosas. — ambos sonrieron con entusiasmo. A pesar de que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, y el padre de esos niños había muerto antes de que nacieran, la vida parecía justa en esos momentos. — Ellos tienen sus ojos.

— Shinto fue un buen hombre, y un buen ninja. Estoy seguro de que se enorgullece de que sus hijos hayan sido elegidos como miembros de honor entre los Oniwabanshuu a tan corta edad. — dijo Okina mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Izumi.

— Sí, lo sé. Los dos son muy inteligentes, y también me enorgullezco de ellos. — Izumi, una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, alta y de buen cuerpo, suspiró. — ¿Ya es hora?

— Oh, no, Izumi-chan. Son muy pequeños, y han sido criados junto a nosotros de buena manera. No te los vamos a quitar ni ahora, ni nunca, porque entre la familia nadie se arrebata nada. Siempre serás de los Oniwabanshuu, y ellos también. Así que no te preocupes: cuando llegue el momento, y ambos tomen el liderazgo de los nuestros, lo harán de buena gana. Es más: será tan natural para ellos que ni lo sentirán. Ésa es la maravilla de ser criados como ninjas desde la más tierna infancia: todo este mundo a su alrededor les resulta tan conocido y familiar, que no pueden imaginarse sin los Oniwabanshuu. Tú deberías saberlo, ya que también fuiste criada así.

— Es diferente. — dijo Izumi mientras suspiraba aliviada. — Yo soy una kunoichi más de los Oniwabanshuu, no una prodigio. La crianza de Koichi y Aoshi será muy diferente a la mía. Además, no lo puedes entender porque nunca tuviste miedo de que me llevaran a otra parte a entrenar lejos de ti, Otou-san. — Okina asintió. Sabía que su hija tenía miedo constante de que se llevaran a los gemelos para darles el entrenamiento apropiado para formar a los líderes de los Oniwabanshuu, pero él no iba a permitir eso. Su hija ya había sufrido bastante con la muerte de Shinto Shinomori, y no iba a dejar que sus hijos, sus retoños, crecieran lejos de ella. Ya era suficiente con mentirle a los niños, y decirles que además de su madre, no tenían ningún otro pariente sanguíneo, y que todos los demás Oniwabanshuu, a pesar de ser de la familia, no lo eran genéticamente.

Koichi y Aoshi lo entendían muy bien, y Okina sabía que la mentira era necesaria: sólo así, cuando crecieran y se convirtieran en líderes, no dudarían en darle órdenes a él, aunque fueran letales. Para ellos, él no era su abuelo. Era un Oniwabanshuu mayor con el que su mamá se llevaba muy bien, y que la ayudaba a criarlos…Como el resto de los Oniwabanshuu. Punto, fin de la historia.

— Serán grandes hombres, Izumi.

— ¡NOOOOO! Ao-chan, NOOO!

— ¡Te dije que dejaras de salpicarme! Ahora vas a ver.

— Sí, lo serán si no se matan en la bañera. — dijo Izumi mientras a ella y a Okina les salía una gotita por detrás de la cabeza. — Con permiso, tengo que evitar que se ahoguen. — Izumi dio media vuelta, para detener el juego violento de ese par.

— Sí…serán grandes hombres…. — suspiró Okina al escuchar los potentes gritos de enfado de esos niños tan pequeños.

/Fin del Flashback/

— Son grandes hombres…— afirmó Okina mientras esperaba en una esquina cercana al baño. Aoshi y Koichi no sabían de la relación sanguínea que los unía al anciano…bueno, tal vez Koichi sí lo sabía, porque cuando era pequeño Okina lo descubrió revisando algunos documentos, además de que ese gemelo lo trataba de manera diferente a como lo hacía Aoshi. Aunque, de nuevo, podía ser que estuviera confundiendo el trato de Koichi, ya que él siempre había sido más atento con las personas que su hermano menor.

A Okina no le preocupaba que sus nietos no supieran que él era su abuelo. Así habían sido criados y, cuando Aoshi fue electo Oniwabahuu a los quince años él no había dudado en darle misiones peligrosas. No le había dado un trato especial, y esa era la idea. Además, quizá por la misma relación sanguínea que tenían, él no había llegado a odiar a Aoshi después de su encuentro cuando se dio lo de Makoto Shishio. Okina le tenía cariño a Aoshi, sí, pero tampoco se preocupaba de más por él. A fin de cuentas que siempre había sido muy autosuficiente.

Izumi quería mucho a sus hijos, y Okina quería mucho a Izumi. Cualquier cosa que lastimara a los gemelos, lastimaría a Izumi y, por ende, lo lastimaría a él.

— Por eso hago esto, Izumi-chan. Mi nieto sanguíneo y mi nieta adoptada se unirán en feliz matrimonio. ¿No te hace eso feliz, mi querida hijita? Jo, jo, jo…— dijo Okina mientras se abanicaba y reía para sí. Sip, la vida para él era buena.

— ¡Aoshi-sama…!

— ¿Are? — preguntó Okina mientras veía correr a Misao hacia el baño desde el otro pasillo, seguida por Kaoru y Megumi. ¿Eso era una carrera o qué?

Megumi tomó la delantera…No, esperen, Kaoru la jaló del pelo y la obligó a retroceder. Ahora es la chica del dojo Kamiya (el dojo se quedó con el apellido del papá de Kaoru) la que va a la delantera, pero Misao hace lo mismo y la jala del cabello. Misao recupera el primer lugar…pero, ¿qué es eso? Megumi corre con una velocidad sorprendente y jala el obi de Kaoru. Con esto, la chica no tiene más remedio que detenerse o correr mientras se desnuda. Ahora Megumi le pisa los talones a Misao, ¿qué hará esta vez? Vuelve a aplicar la técnica de jalar el cabello y, como Misao lo tiene recogido en una gran trenza, le es fácil amarrar a la ninja a una columna de la casa. ¡Parece ser que Megumi va a ser la ganadora de esta gran carrera!

— ¿Ganadora de qué? — preguntó Okina un poco sorprendido ante el juego violento de las chicas. De repente, unas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza:

Chicas-corren-baño-Aoshi-Koichi-en baño-¿…desnudos?

Okina se puso blanco como el papel. No lo permitiría, ¡no señor! No mientras él estuviera con vida y su ángel estuviera soltera. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alcanzar a Misao, ¡tenía que!

Megumi alcanzó la meta. Se había puesto a correr como idiota, ¿y para qué? Misao lo que le había dicho es que temía que Koichi hubiera sido atacado mientras se bañaba y ella, aunque se tuviera que "sacrificar" y ver desnudo a Koichi para poder atender cualquier herida que tuviera, lo haría (Ah, sí!! Qué gran sacrificio!). Alcanzó el shoji del cuarto del baño y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la petrificó a ella y a Kaoru, que era la que la segundaba en la carrera.

La bañera se había volcado, y el agua estaba esparcida por todo el suelo de la habitación. Y frente a ellas, podían ver dos perfectos cuerpos masculinos completamente desnudos: un muñeco de cabello largo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la mano torcida detrás de su espalda, mientras otro semental lo sostenía con fiereza por el brazo en una dolorosa llave. Sip, Aoshi y Koichi estaban peleando nuevamente, y el menor de los gemelos estaba utilizando LA LLAVE, el temor del hermano mayor.

— Oigan, chicas, ¿qué es lo q--?

¡ZAZ! Okina había llegado justo a tiempo para tumbar a Misao en el suelo y taparle los ojos para que no viera a ese par de jóvenes desnudos. Si bien era cierto que Kamatari le mostró a su ángel cómo se ven los hombres de la cintura para abajo, él no quería que su Misao abriera puertas de su mente que había tratado de cerrar con tanta insistencia.

Aoshi, por su parte, estaba más pálido que antes. Y el frío que sentía después de dejar el agüita caliente para ponerse a pelear físicamente con su hermano no colaboraba para que cierta parte de su ser no se erizara aunque fuera un poquito. Koichi también notó la presencia de las féminas delante de ellos. Oops, los encontraron en una muy mala posición. Y sí, aunque comprendía que las mujeres estaban definitivamente asombradas con lo que veían, esperaba un poquito más de discreción, ¿no?

— Ejem… ¿podrían cerrar la puerta? ¿Es que no ven que tenemos un momento "íntimo" en estos instantes? — las cabezas de las chicas explotaron del sonrojo, y se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta. Lo que habían visto era demasiado y lo peor es que les había gustado.

— _"Dos magníficos hombres…"_— pensó Kaoru mientras de sus ojos bajaban un par de ríos de lágrimas.

— _"Gracias, Kami-sama, que por esto me hice doctora…"_— pensó Megumi, mientras ella y Kaoru se dejaban caer al suelo.

Un par de horas después…..

La atmósfera era muy rara en ese lugar. Aoshi guardaba más silencio del habitual, y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de su plato de comida (que, por suerte, no era sopa Misou. ¡Bien por ti, Aoshi!). Y lo mismo hacían Megumi y Kaoru. Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. ¿Qué pasaba con las chicas? ¿Qué no era cierto que aprovechaban momentos como la cena para hablar de chismes o cosas así? Y Misao tampoco hacía nada de ruido: el fin del mundo se aproximaba.

Y es que ella, al igual que Okon y Omasu, estaban muy confundidas. Megumi y Kaoru les contaron qué había pasado, y ninguna se lo podía creer: Aoshi y Koichi eran homosexuales, y tenían una relación incestuosa. ¿Qué otra explicación podía existir para lo que habían visto en el baño? Los habían atrapado en mal momento, en pleno….

Las cabezas de las mujeres explotaron rojas como un tomate. Tenían que alejar esos pensamientos de ahí, que de lo contrario no podrían seguir viendo a ninguno de los gemelos de la misma manera.

Aoshi se quería morir. Le resultaba obvio lo que pasaba por la mente de las mujeres. ¿Y cómo no, si Koichi había dicho _"¡¿Es que no ven que tenemos un momento "**íntimo**" en estos instantes?!"_? Eso se daba a muchas interpretaciones, y él no quería que Misao pensara que Aoshi era del otro equipo. Por supuesto que Koichi no se daba ni por enterado y, si así era, tampoco le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. ¡Pero por Dios! A él si le importaba. Su maldito ego de macho le exigía que las cosas se aclarasen pero… ¿cómo lo haría?

— Ah, y enano: no vuelvas a sustituir tu cuerpo por un montón de cobijas. Esta vez te sujetaré más fuerte si es necesario, y prepárate, que esta noche te voy a castigar por haberme engañado en la mañana.

Maldito Koichi, parecía que lo hacía al propio. Las cosas iban a ser aún más difíciles para el cubo de hielo, y eso lo respaldaban las caras rojas de las mujeres a su alrededor. Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a la siguiente lección de sus maestros, para ver si ellos podían solucionar ese nuevo problema porque, después de todo, no podría empeorarse, ¿o sí?

* * *

_NOTAS: Hola...esta es mi primera nota por estos lares, no? ¿Qué les puedo decir? Perdón por el retraso. En cuanto a lo de este capítulo:_

_1. Advertí que había poca ropa y mucha carne, no? Lo siento si no les gustó, pero quería comprometer a Aoshi un poco más en esta situación. Y NO! Koichi y Aoshi no van a ser nada sucio en este fic, porque ese no es el objetivo. Quizá se repitan escenas y frases que se malentiendan, pero nunca pasará a una relación sexual. Esto no es un Hentai!_

_2. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió eso de que Okina fuera el abuelo de Aoshi y Koichi? Siempre me había dado esa impresión...No me sorprendería si de un momento a otro Nobuhiro Watsuki dijera que los Oniwabanshuu estaban un poco emparentados sanguíneamente, que al fin y al cabo era una organización que tenía sus buenos 300 años (ó eran 600?) de existencia, en los que perfectamente podían haber Oniwabanshuu casados entre sí. Además, así podríamos explicar porqué a Okina no le da tanto miedo Aoshi como otros Oniwabanshuu porque, enfrentémoslo: los demás Onis le tienen pavor a Aoshi._

_3. ¿Qué sigue ahora? No sé qué viene para el próximo capítulo, pero definitivamente ya sé cómo termina el fic :)  
_

_4. Y no, no se preocupen: sí pienso terminar el fic. Tomará tiempo porque me cuesta actualizar (maldita inspiración, nunca viene cuando se la necesita), pero este fic definitvamente verá el final. YO NECESITO QUE ASÍ SEA!!_

_5. Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Me alegra que el fic les haya gustado. Y, de nuevo, espero que este capítulo les haya entretenido a pesar del cambio. Es sólo un pequeño experimento, pero esperemos que se quede en lo tierno, romanticón, y tontón ;)_

_Gracias por leer!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son obra del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡NO ME DEMANDEN!

**Notas de la autora: **Lo siento, lo siento. No he tenido nadita de inspiración, pero ahora con este capítulo creo que ya estoy lista para meterle un nuevo ingrediente a la fórmula de este fanfic. También quiero aprovehcar para agradecerles sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic. Francamente, este el único fanfic que he escrito en toda mi vida, y que haya tenido este nivel de aceptación me sube mucho la autoestima :D Les recuerdo que, aunque no actualice nada seguido (perdón, en serio) este fic SÍ lo voy a terminar. Por ahora por favor disfruten lo que les traigo hoy. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo ;)

**Hermano gemelo: peor rival**

**Capítulo 10: Clases de seducción**

Aoshi mantenía su postura fría y calculadora, mientras apoyaba la espalda a la pared de la casa de su "maestro", el gran Hiko Seijuro. En el centro de la choza, un par de hombres se revolcaban de la risa desde hacía unas horas. Aoshi suspiró resignado. Antes de dormir la noche anterior, había decidido no comentarles a sus maestros el vergonzoso episodio de la bañera y su hermano, por obvias razones que incluía su ego herido de macho.

Pero una conversación con Misao esa misma mañana lo hizo cambiar de opinión de nuevo.

/Flashback/

Aoshi había escapado del abrazo de su hermano. Por alguna razón, esa mañana Koichi estaba más débil que el día anterior, e incluso estornudaba dormido. Probablemente había pescado un resfriado por su estupidez en el cuarto de baño. Pero como por culpa de Koichi, Aoshi había sido tachado de homosexual entonces al cubo de hielo le daba lo mismo que su hermano se hubiera resfriado o que hubiera contagiado la fiebre bubónica. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era hacerlo papilla.

Salió de su habitación y justamente cuando estaba a unos pasos de la salida del Aoiya, un dulce aroma llegó a él. Se volvió y encontró a Misao, sosteniendo una bandeja con una tasa de té. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sólo seguir los pasos de la ninja, completamente hipnotizado por ella….aunque la muy boba no se diera cuenta.

— Lamento mucho no haberle llevado su tasa de té ayer, Aoshi-sama. — dijo Misao mientras le daba la tasa a Aoshi, y colocaba unos dulces en medio de los dos. Ambos estaban en un pasillo que daba a un jardín adentro del Aoiya. — Es que ayer todos me traían loca, ¡no me dejaron permanecer dentro de la casa ni cinco minutos! — Aoshi comprendió que los Onis y el kenshingumi estaban haciendo lo suyo para preparar la fiesta de Misao y, obviamente, no podían permitir que la jovencita se diera cuenta de ello.

Aoshi quería decir algo, como "no te preocupes", "no hay problema", o "que bueno que no fue porque algo malo te pasó", pero no podía. En primer lugar, porque aún si Misao hubiera ido a dejarle su té él no se habría dado cuenta, ya que había estado todo el día con sus "maestros".

— _"Voy a tener que decirles que hagan las clases más cortas. Si Misao no me ve en el templo a la hora que lleva el té comenzará a sospechar"._

Y tampoco podía decirle nada a Misao porque no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua cada vez que quería hablarle a Misao y como no quería parecer un estúpido mejor se quedaba calladito.

Misao se frotaba las manos discretamente, mientras sus ojos inquietos iban de un lado para otro. Su Aoshi-sama se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, colocando el vaso de té sobre sus finos labios, mientras la luz de la mañana jugaba con los tonos de su hermosa piel. ¡Oh, si tan solo no fuera gay! Eso explicaba muchas cosas, ¿no? Aoshi era guapísimo, y eso era porque cuidaba mucho su apariencia personal. ¿No son los homosexuales los hombres que se cuidan más? Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba la comadreja. Además, eso explicaría porqué Aoshi no se fijaba en ella….ni en las otras miles de chicas que babeaban cada vez que él recorría Kyoto. Misao había creído que Aoshi se daba cuenta pero no les prestaba atención, o que simplemente pensaba en otras cosas mucho más inteligentes que en mujeres. Ahora resultaba obvio: a Aoshi no le gustaban las mujeres, solo los hombres….

Misao respiró hondamente, mientras luchaba por no ponerse a llorar delante de su amado. Aunque él nunca la amara de la misma manera en la que ella lo amaba a él, siempre permanecería a su lado. ¿Qué más daba si no tenía oportunidad de besarlo…o de acariciar sus suaves y sedosos mechones negros….o….?

Aoshi levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su protegida. La chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, con sus mechones de cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Sin embargo, podía sentir el ki de la muchacha muy inestable.

_"De ahora en adelante, debes defender a la comadreja, y no dejar que la llamen comadreja, ¿entiendes? A ella no le gusta. Por eso siempre se pelea con el cabeza de pollo."_

Aoshi iba a hacer uso de sus clases, que para eso eran. Tomó aire, y se llenó de valor.

— Si Sanosuke te molesta mucho, haré que se detenga.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Misao mientras miraba a Aoshi. Eso….había sido lo más lindo que él le había dicho. Aoshi, por su parte, intentó no parpadear muchas veces mientras pensaba qué demonios decirle ahora.

— Él te llama "comadreja", y a ti no te gusta. — Misao ladeó la cabeza ante el extraño comentario de su amado. — Te noto molesta, así que….

— ¡Ah!...No, no estoy molesta con Sanosuke. Cuando me diga "comadreja" yo mismo le daré su merecido. — dijo Misao con una sonrisa. Había conocido una nueva faceta de su señor Aoshi: él se preocupaba por ella. — _"Pero los homosexuales también son más sensibles….Quizá… ¿quizá encontrarse con su aman….digo, con Koichi-sama lo hizo más sensible?"_ — la idea le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero ella lo amaba, e iba a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de que su señor Aoshi fuera feliz. Y si su relación incestuosa lo ponía contento….pues ni modo. — Aoshi-sama…— Aoshi levantó las cejas al ver cómo Misao lo tomaba de las manos.

— _"¡Wow! ¡Estas clases en verdad que funcionan!"_ — pensó Aoshi mientras ya se imagina en el altar con Misao.

— Aoshi-sama, usted sabe que lo quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

— _"¡Oh, por Dios! Soy un genio: una lección y ya hay frutos."_

— Y siempre, siempre lo apoyaré con tal de que usted sea feliz.

— Misao, yo…

— ¡Por eso deseo que usted y Koichi sean muy felices juntos!

Silencio….

Misao parpadeó varias veces al ver los ojos de Aoshi. Eran hermosísimos, pero al mismo tiempo parecían los ojos de un demonio muy molesto con el mundo. El aire se hizo muy frío, y a Misao le asustó no ver ninguna reacción en el rostro de su amado. Aoshi se soltó de las manos de Misao, y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

/Fin del Flashback/

Aoshi recordaba porqué había permitido que ese par de idiotas que se hacían llamar "sus maestros" supieran algo tan vergonzoso como el incidente del baño. Misao creía que él era homosexual, y que Koichi era su novio. Aoshi no podía soportar eso. Él amaba a Misao, y a Koichi lo quería echar a un volcán.

Solo por averiguar cómo demonios podía dejarle en claro a Misao que él no era homosexual es que le había dado explicaciones a Saito y a Hiko.

— Muy bien, suficiente por hoy. — dijo Hiko mientras se acercaba a Aoshi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Por suerte para ti, esto tiene miles de ventajas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — preguntó Aoshi irritado. Si eso era una broma le iba a romper la cara a Hiko de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Saito antes.

— Para empezar — dijo el lobo—, las mujeres se sienten mucho más cómodas en presencia de homosexuales. Comparten más información con ellos. Podemos utilizar esto para que ella se una más a ti y te tenga más confianza y, cuando esté deprimida porque "eres" homosexual, recibirá la feliz noticia de que no lo eres. — Aoshi entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza. Así como sonaba parecía posible, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer que Misao siguiera creyendo que él era homosexual.

— Sin embargo, sí es necesario darte unas lecciones que pongan a la comadreja en duda.

— No la llames así. — dijo Aoshi inconscientemente. Hiko y Saito se miraron mutuamente y aprobaron. Aoshi parecía un estudiante innato: aplicaba lo que aprendía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— Necesitamos que Misao te tenga más confianza, y eso de que sospeche que eres gay ayuda bastante. No es lo ideal, pero tampoco es tan malo. Pero también tenemos que hacer que, mientras se abra más a ti, no esté tan segura de tu inclinación sexual. — Aoshi se mordió los labios. Le angustiaba terriblemente que hasta sus maestros se tomaran tan naturalmente ese malentendido. — Por eso hoy te vamos a dar….

— ¡Clases de seducción!

Aoshi estaba sentado con la espalda recostada a la pared de la choza. Se sentía muy patético y con ganas de llorar: de seguro que era el único hombre que tenía que pasar por esas estupideces para aprender a conquistar a una mujer.

Frente a él, Hiko y Saito estaban sentados a la mesa mirándose mutuamente.

— Escucha Shinomori. Debes poner mucha atención a nuestros movimientos. Te daré algunos de mis consejos, pero no todos los podrás poner en práctica. — dijo Hiko.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Aoshi, que sentía que no tenía nada más que perder.

— Bueno, es que tú eres un tipo de hombre más como Saito. — explicó Hiko, a lo que Aoshi levantó su ceja. Él no era para nada como Saito….¿o sí? — Ambos tienen más o menos la misma altura, y el mismo perfil: ojos distintos a los de la mayoría, y mechones de cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos.

— Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en utilizar unas técnicas distintas a las de hombres comunes, enclenques como Battousai, idiotas como Sanosuke, o monstruos egocéntricos como Hiko. — en ese momento, el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi miró a Saito con una mirada asesina. — Para más información, por favor lee el siguiente artículo. — y dicho esto, Saito le entregó unas hojas a Aoshi. El ninja comenzó a leer:

**Clasificación fenotípica masculina**

**A. Chicos lindos**

- Descripción: Se trata de los hombres que quizá no son muy guapos, pero tienen alguna característica fenotípica que hace que las mujeres piensen en ellos como niños y, por ende, son lindos. Los jóvenes bien parecidos que también tengan elementos faciales semejantes a los de los infantes son considerados "lindos".

- Elementos necesarios: Ojos grandes, sonrisa juguetona.

- Ejemplos: Kamatari (homosexuales también pueden entrar en esta categoría: ventaja: confidentes de las mujeres), Kenshin Himura, Tenken Soujiro.

**A.1. Chicos lindos "buenos"**

- Descripción: Se trata de hombres cuyo comportamiento y apariencia le parece dulce e inocente a las mujeres. Tienen una gran facilidad para dar y conseguir abrazos, por lo que a la hora de la hora estar en los brazos de una mujer no les resulta complicado.

**A.2. Chicos lindos "malos"**

- Descripción: Son los hombres cuya apariencia es angelical, pero sus actitudes y acciones no lo son tanto. Estos hombres suelen alcanzar el estándar de "Hombre sexy" con mucha facilidad.

**B. Hombres "tipillos":**

- Descripción: Se trata de hombres que no necesariamente son muy guapos, pero que su autoconfianza y ciertas actitudes y acciones hacia las mujeres (como forma de mirar, sonreír, hablar, o moverse) las incita a pensar en ellos como posible pareja. No necesariamente tienen que ser amables con las mujeres. A veces gestos de hostilidad despiertan en ellas un extremo deseo. Hombres apuestos con gestos similares también entran en esta etapa.

- Elementos necesarios: Tener una manera "especial" de mirar, sonreír, hablar o moverse frente a una mujer. Aún no se tiene claro qué exactamente condiciona en ellas este sentimiento. Se necesita más estudio.

- Ejemplos: Hajime Saito.

**B.1. Hombres "tipillos-amigos":**

- Descripción: Son los típicos amigos de la infancia de las mujeres. Si juegan bien sus cartas, la mujer cae enamorada a pesar de que el hombre en cuestión no sea el máximo Adonis del mundo.

**B.2. Hombres "tipillos-enemigos":**

- Descripción: Son los típicos hombres que las mujeres detestan a nivel consciente, pero que a nivel subconsciente les parecen algo atractivos.

**B.3. Hombres "tipillos-hostiles":**

- Descripción: Son los hombres cuyas actitudes hostiles hacia las mujeres se convierten en un elemento de atracción para ellas. Este tipo de hombres suele ser confundidos por "los chichos lindos malos", e incluso los hombres pueden entrar en ambas categorías.

**C. Hombres "tontos pero machos":**

- Descripción: Se trata de hombres que son apuestos pero que sus actitudes son infantiles y no precisamente 100 por ciento encantadoras para las mujeres. Sin embargo, se ha comprobado que este tipo de características, sumado a la mujer ideal, genera un vínculo a largo plazo difícil de romper. La mayor adversidad que enfrentan estos hombres es superar su propia estupidez para dar el primer paso a una relación estable y abierta.

- Elementos necesarios: Inteligencia limitada, buen cuerpo a pesar de que no lo sepa (o que no le importe), ojos de niño (semejantes a los hombres del grupo A), maneras groseras la mayor parte del tiempo para que la gracia sobresalga cuando es presentada.

- Ejemplos: Sanosuke Sagara

**D. Hombres apuestos/ guapos**

- Descripción: Son hombres bien parecidos, independientemente de que lo sepan o no. Sus rasgos faciales son perfectos, y la mayoría de las veces sus gestos también lo son.

- Elementos necesarios: Ojos llamativos, y/o cabello hermoso, y/o sonrisa impactante y/o tez limpia y fresca y/o cuerpo atlético, y/o voz sensual, y/o aroma "hipnotizante", y todos los demás "y/o"'s que se puedan imaginar.

- Ejemplos: Hajime Saito, Hiko Seijuro, Aoshi Shinomori.

**D.1. Hombres apuestos que saben que son guapos y que son groseros:**

- Descripción: Son los hombres que saben que son apuestos, y por ello son engreídos. Las mujeres suelen caer por ellos la primera y la segunda vez, pero ya para la tercera descubren que son unos pedantes y abandonan la emoción. ¡CUIDADO! Si usted es este tipo de hombre, deberá someterse a un proceso de cambio para conseguir el amor de una mujer. De lo contrario, solo conseguirá compañías frívolas y superficiales. Si, por el contrario, esto no lo molesta, ¡siga con su vida, que va por buen camino!

**D.2. Hombres apuestos que saben que son guapos, pero que son amables:**

- Descripción: Son los hombres que saben que son apuestos, pero continúan siendo amables. Las mujeres adoran este tipo de hombres: su autoconfianza y su manera de ser las atrae. Son pocos los hombres así, y cuando una mujer encuentra a uno hace hasta por lo imposible por agradarle. Ser su amiga es a veces suficiente, ¡pero no se engañe! Si usted es este tipo de hombre, puede estar seguro de que conseguirá cualquier mujer que desee. ¡PERO CUIDADO! Procure no convertirse en el tipo de hombre D.1. a pesar de saber esto, porque de lo contrario las mujeres se le irán más fácilmente de lo que imagina.

**D.3. Hombres apuestos que no saben que son guapos:**

- Descripción: Este tipo de hombre es muy bien apreciado por la mujer. Por lo general suelen ser amables, y su desconocimiento sobre su popularidad entre la población femenina lo hace más irresistible para ellas. Lo hace ver inocente y adorable. Lo ideal es que este tipo de hombre se convierta en un D.4. o en un D.2

**D.4. Hombres apuestos que han descubierto que son guapos pero que de todas maneras no le dan mucha vuelta al asunto:**

- Descripción: Si usted es este tipo de hombre, ¡felicidades! Si se ha dado cuenta de su belleza física a partir de la boca de una mujer (su "mejor amiga" o la mujer de la que está enamorado), ¡doble felicitación! Este tipo de hombres no son sólo bien apreciados por las mujeres y considerados lindos y sexy's, sino que también tienen la ventaja de la "humildad" de su lado. Pueden ser fácilmente abrazables, y enamorar con su forma de ser a cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, tenga cuidado. Siempre es peligroso convertirse en un D.1.

**E. Hombres sexy**

- Descripción: Casi todos los hombres pueden entrar en esta categoría SI CUMPLEN CON LOS REQUISITOS NECESARIOS. Una camisa apretada que delinee un cuerpo perfecto, un rayo de luz perfilando una tez suave, o incluso una capa de sudor que sea removida galantemente son buenos elementos para alcanzar "el tope sexy". "Extras" como una voz sensual o rasgos faciales perfectos también ayudan, pero si no se tienen la práctica constante promete un 85 de efectividad para ser sexy. El otro 15 de error corresponde a aquellos hombres que, por más que le hagan cálculos, probablemente no lograrán alcanzar el tope máximo. Este manual promete acompañarlo para alcanzar el nivel deseado, pero además de esfuerzo y buenos consejos, se necesita una pizca mínima de talento innato. Buena suerte.

Aoshi terminó de leer con una gran gotota en su nuca. ¿Es que sus maestros no tenían nada bueno que hacer en su tiempo libre y se la pasaban haciendo esos estúpidos manuales? Saito definitivamente necesitaba volver a los brazos de su esposa, y Hiko necesitaba encontrar mujer cuanto antes. Si la cosa seguía así, los que necesitarían clases y terapia serían ellos.

— ¿Terminaste de leer? — preguntó Saito. Aoshi asintió levemente, incapaz de hablar. — Bien, observa. — En ese momento, Hiko y Saito comenzaron a estirarse y a carraspear.

— Durante una conversación, debes mirar a la mujer directamente a los ojos. No importa si ella quita la mirada. Tú insiste. — Saito y Hiko se miraron mutuamente, ninguno cedía…

— Y cuando ella comience a hablar con mayor naturalidad, mírala con atención y devoción. Ella lo notará tarde o temprano. — En ese momento, Saito apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, y reposó su barbilla en su mano. Aoshi no lo podía creer. La mirada del lobo… ¿se volvió dulce? ¿Sonreía? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era posible que un hombre como Saito cambiara tan drásticamente para conquistar a una mujer?

— Aunque ella no lo sepa, comenzará a acercarse a ti…—Aoshi no lo había notado, pero Saito y Hiko se habían estado inclinando y se habían acercado mucho entre sí.

— Pero por su puesto, tú sí lo sabrás. De hecho estarás pendiente de cada centímetro recorrido por ambos…

— …y cuando estén a un centímetro de distancia, te detendrás y ella lo notará. — Aoshi tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras un sonrojo inundaba su cara. Hiko y Saito no estaban a un centímetro de besarse, ¡estaban a una milésima! Él tenía que salir de ahí o esos depravados no le enseñarían a conquistar precisamente a una mujer.

— Por un momento pensará que la besarás….

— …pero no lo harás.

— En lugar de ello…— en ese momento, Hiko pasó su mano por el cabello de Saito y le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro.

— …Le dirás: "Un mechón de cabello cubría tus ojos….quizá por eso no los noté antes." — dicho esto, Saito y Hiko se separaron por completo.

— Ahora es tu turno…— pero cuando los maestros se volvieron, descubrieron que su pupilo ya no estaba.

— Diablos.

...

...

...

Aoshi temblaba ligeramente. Él no era de los estudiantes que se quejaban, ¡pero sus maestros eran muy malos! No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo cuando se había dado a la fuga. ¡Él era el mejor de los ninjas, por Dios! Pero, de nuevo, el deseo de Saito por obtener el perdón de su esposa le daba fuerzas y reflejos sobrehumanos. Si antes era fuerte e inteligente al punto que parecía un monstruo, ahora le necesidad por el calor de su mujer casi lo convertía en un dios…

Aoshi estaba sentado frente a su maestro Hiko, y temía por varias razones. Ya había pasado cuatro horas en esa posición, con sus maestros intercambiando lugares y turnándose para regañarlo por no poder llevar a cabo ni el primer paso de la primera sesión de seducción. ¡Pero él no tenía la culpa! Es que esos idiotas se lo tomaban todo muy natural, pero era precisamente por situaciones tan extrañas como esa por la que ahora Misao y las demás chicas en el Aoiya creían que él era gay.

Ya había estado a cinco centímetros de la boca de Saito por lo menos diez veces, y de Hiko unas trece veces. Y en una ocasión, casi en verdad besa al lobo por perder el equilibrio. ¡Y ahora ese maldito de Saito estaba a sus espaldas, y él podía sentir la malicia del lobo para empujarlo sobre la cara de Hiko! ¿Por qué el lobo tenía que hacerles cosas tan crueles a las demás personas para poder divertirse?

— ¡Por Kami! No tienes remedio, Shinomori. — bufó Hiko mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo. Estaba harto. Aoshi arrugaba la cara a veinte centímetros de distancia, y evadía la mirada de sus maestros cuando TENÍA que verlos directamente a los ojos. — Por si no lo has entendido, TIENES que aplicar todo lo que te enseñamos. Ahora estás practicando con nosotros para que cuando te toque con la comadreja….

— Misao.

— …con Misao, no lo eches a perder. ¡Diablos, eres muy idiota!

— No entiendo cómo esperan que no me den náuseas. — Hiko se incorporó con mirada asesina ante el comentario de Aoshi.

— Oh, perdona. ¿Es que no somos lo suficientemente guapos? ¿Solo te gustan los hombres como Koichi? — dijo Hiko sarcásticamente, a lo que Aoshi respondió con una cara que decía: "No voy a tener esta conversación".

— El cubo de hielo está pasando por una crisis psicológica definida por el conflicto que nace de su complejo de Caín y su propia incapacidad por demostrar su afecto hacia las demás personas. Además de esto, acaba de experimentar un encuentro muy cercano con su hermano, en el que se ha creado una aparente homofobia que es en realidad una respuesta superficial por la confusión de su niño interior por el amor inconsciente que tiene hacia su hermano, así como su amor consciente hacia la pequeña ninja y su creencia de un odio sincero hacia su hermano mayor, cuando en realidad se trata de la manifestación de su complejo de Caín que es la fuente de todos sus problemas en este momento. El que dos hombres lo ayuden a practicar el arte de la seducción solo refuerza la ilusión homofóbica, lo cual le dificultará el proceso de aceptación y maduración necesarios para superar su complejo de Caín y su incapacidad por expresar su afecto a las personas que le interesan. — Aoshi y Hiko levantaron una ceja ante el comentario de Saito.

— ¿Desde cuando eres psicólogo? — preguntó Hiko con incredulidad.

— Los policías necesitamos un truco o dos para poder entender cómo funcionan las mentes de los maleantes. — contestó Saito mientras reposaba su barbilla sobre su mano y pensaba. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y, al comprobar que ese par de idiotas no habían comprendido lo que dijo, simplificó su explicación: — Shinomori no se siente cómodo intentando seducir a dos hombres aún cuando es solo para practicar. Necesita a una mujer como compañera de prácticas.

— Ahhhh….¡Tengo una idea, tengo una idea! — exclamó Hiko levantando su mano como si fuera niño de kínder. — ¡Es hora de ir a campo abierto!

Instantes después, los tres hombres se encontraban en el medio de Kyoto. Aoshi se veía tan inmutable como siempre, pero en su interior se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: _"Oh, por Dios, Oh, por Dios, Oh, por Dios…"._ Esos idiotas lo iban a poner a practicar una técnica que aún no había perfeccionado, ¡y en mujeres de carne y hueso!

— Muy bien, Shinomori. Elije a una muchacha e invítala a salir. — Aoshi miró a Saito fijamente a los ojos. No sabía si suplicarle, o golpearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡AOSHI SHINOMORI NO ES BUENO CON LAS MUJERES! Se enreda, dice estupideces, suda, parece tonto… ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ESO ERA UNA MALA IDEA!

— Si no elijes tú, elegiremos nosotros. — dijo Hiko mientras buscaba entre la multitud. De repente, una muchachita llamó su atención. Bueno, no solo la de él. Muchos otros hombres ya la había notado, y parecían desear acercarse a ella para hablarle, ya que la muchacha era muy bonita. — Y tiene cara de perdida…— comentó Hiko mientras evaluaba las posibilidades de su pupilo.

Esa de ahí era una mujer muy atractiva y, por sus ropas, también debía de ser acomodada. Miraba en todas direcciones, en busca de algo, y claramente se sentía incómoda ante la mirada de tantos hombres. Sí, Aoshi no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Aún con lo guapo que era, era muy torpe, y los hombres torpes no tienen oportunidad con las mujeres como ella.

— Saito, ¿qué tal esa A.1 + E igual a 12 sobre 10?

— ¿Una diosa: mujer linda y sexy que además parece ser tierna y millonaria? — preguntó Saito mientras buscaba como desesperado entre la multitud. A Aoshi y a Hiko les salió una gran gota por la nuca. — ¿Qué? Seré casado, pero solo porque esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú. — Saito detuvo sus ojos en la misma muchacha que Hiko había visto antes, y silbó descaradamente. — Wow, ¿con ella? ¡Pero si él no tiene…! — un bombillito se prendió sobre la cabeza de Saito. Sí, Aoshi no tenía oportunidad con esa mujer. Pero tampoco la tenían los otros hombres que deseaban ir a hablarle pero que obviamente eran muy cobardes como para hacerlo. Si Aoshi se atrevía, eso lo haría avanzar mucho en su programa "Enamore a la mujer de sus sueños, y ayude a Saito a volver a los brazos de su perfecta Tokio". Si la muchacha rechazaba a Aoshi no habría mucho que perder y, si lo aceptaba…— Pero no, no lo va a aceptar. — dijo Saito en voz alta.

— _"Pero qué confianza le tienen a su pupilo."_ — pensó Aoshi amargamente.

— De acuerdo. Shinomori, ve por ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Ve por ella. — repitió Saito. — No importa si te rechaza, lo cual definitivamente hará. Tienes que practicar, y es mejor que te rechace una desconocida a que te rechace la chica de tus sueños, ¿cierto? — Aoshi asintió resignado, mientras se dejaba empujar por Hiko.

— Y ahí va nuestro cachorro…— dijo Hiko cuando Aoshi comenzó a caminar solito hacia la muchacha bonita que todos admiraban. — Crecen tan rápido…

— Sí, Hiko. Cuando Shinomori sea rechazado puedes intentar seducirla. — dijo Saito mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, a la vez que Hiko aplaudía feliz.

Mientras tanto, más cerca de lo que creían…

...

— No tenía que venir conmigo, Koichi-sama. — dijo Misao mientras caminaba con una caja de madera en la que guardaba las tazas, el té, y un recipiente con agua caliente. La verdad era que no quería que Koichi fuera con ella. O sea, ¡ya lo tenía por las noches! ¡Que al menos la dejara ver a solas a su señor Aoshi a la hora del té! ¡Ni que se lo fuera a quitar!

— Siempre te devuelves solita, ¿no? — dijo Koichi tiernamente. — Mi hermano es un desconsiderado. Debería acompañarte de regreso a casa luego de que le llevas el té al templo. ¡Algún viejo loco podría robarte y hacerte daño y…!

— Oh, exagera Koichi-sama. — dijo la comadreja mientras le sonreía a Koichi. Aunque estaba un poquito celosa de él (bueno, ok, MUUUUY celosa de él), no podía evitar sentir cariño por Koichi. Él era un hombre perfecto: era lindo, tierno, guapo, "malo" cuando era necesario, y sexy a cada momento… ¡Si tan solo no fuera gay! — ¡Oh, mira! Son los amigos de Ao-chan. — dijo Koichi al ver a Saito y a Hiko de espaldas, por lo que decidió ir a saludar.

...

...

Y el pobre de Aoshi….sudando la gota gorda. Quería devolverse y decirles a "sus maestros" que eran unos idiotas y que él no seduciría a la muchachita bonita que todos estaban viendo…El problema es que ahora a él también lo estaban viendo, y si se devolvía todos sabrían que le dio miedo y no, Aoshi tenía orgullo. En los últimos días Koichi había derrumbado gran parte de su ego de macho, pero él intentaría mantener en pie la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ahora suplicaba que la muchacha no lo rechazara. ¿Qué le diría? Bueno, parecía perdida. Podía ofrecerle direcciones o ayuda en caso de que no encontrara su casa o algo así. Él era bueno dando direcciones. Sí…así no se le iba a enredar la lengua. No podía ser tan difícil…. ¿o sí?

Estaba a solo cinco pasos de la muchacha bonita, ¡y vaya que era bonita!

— _"¡Misao, Misao, Misao! A ti te gusta MISAO, así que déjalo pasar….No importa que esta muchacha tenga una cara tallada por ángeles, ¡MISAO, MISAO, MISAO! ¡Todo lo hago por MISAO!"_

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. ¡Madre de Dios, estaba muuuy nervioso! Pero Saito tenía razón: si iba a cometer una estupidez y ser rechazado, al menos que fuera con mujeres de práctica y no con Misao. Aún si esa muchacha lo rechazaba (como todo el Universo lo predicaba), ya habría dado un paso importante. Había cuestionado mucho la metodología de sus maestros, pero ahora ya se sentía con más ánimos y agallas. Indiferentemente del resultado de ese experimento, él iría esa noche a decirle algo bonito a Misao. Tal vez la vería con la misma pasión que Saito y Hiko intentaron enseñarle durante la clase de ese día. De hecho, acababa de entender que aunque ellos le enseñaran los movimientos, él tenía que poner la pasión y el amor para lograr conquistar a Misao. Y si arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo en frente de todo Kyoto era necesario para encontrar ese valor que le hacía falta, pues entonces lo haría. ¡TODO POR SU MISAO!

Finalmente, Aoshi alcanzó a la muchacha bonita. Carraspeó, y ella se volteó a él por completo.

— _"Por Kami, ¡qué hermosa que es…! ¡MISAO, MISAO, MISAO, MISAO! A ti te gusta Misao, IDIOTA!! ¡Concéntrate! " _Disculpe, ¿está perdida? — la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus ojos negros. Aoshi abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que la muchacha se le lanzaba a los brazos. El cuerpo de esa jovencita era cálido y agradable, y el olor de su cabello pelirrojo era tan dulce que el pobre ninja tuvo que gritar en su mente el nombre de MISAO!! Una y otra vez para recordar porqué todo Kyoto lo estaba viendo abrazando a una desconocida.

...

...

...

— Wow, ¡somos los mejores maestros del mundo! — exclamó Hiko asombrado ante la facilidad de Aoshi para conseguir que la muchacha se le tirara a los brazos. De repente, detrás de él y de Saito se escuchó cómo se rompía una vajilla. Ambos hombres se voltearon por curiosidad, y no pudieron evitar ponerse pálidos como el papel al ver a dos personas detrás de ellos.

Misao había dejado caer la caja con las tazas, el té y el agua caliente, al ver a su señor Aoshi abrazando a una mujer. ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Aoshi era gay, bisexual o heterosexual?! ¿Esa de ahí era su novia secreta? ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso a ella y a Koichi….o a Koichi y a ella? ¡Diablos! Estaba confundida, pero por sobre todo estaba dolida. Había pasado todo el día tratando de convencerse de que apoyaría la relación de Koichi y Aoshi, y ahora que veía a su amado en brazos de otra mujer era, era… ¡era tan doloroso! ¿Por qué nunca antes la había visto? ¿Por qué ella pudo conquistarlo tan rápido, cuando Misao llevaba años llevándole su té al templo? No era justo, nada justo.

Misao se llevó las manos a la boca mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar. Ya no podía ver la escena por más tiempo. Koichi también miraba la situación con rigidez. Frunció el ceño y chupó los dientes, pero cuando Misao salió corriendo decidió ir tras ella. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de odio a su hermano. Esa se la iba a pagar.

— Oh, oh…— comentó Hiko. — ¿Crees que esto cause algún problema? — Saito lo miró con sarcasmo.

— No causará un problema, ¡causará un problemón!

* * *

_NOTAS: Hola, hola. Mil disculpas por el atraso. Solo quiero agregar algo antes de ver qué puede ocurrir en el próximo capítulo, así que aquí vienen las notas ;)_

_1. El complejo de Caín es un complejo que desarrollan los hermanos mayores cuando nace el hermano menor y éste recibe más atención de los padres. El hermano mayor entonces toma actitudes hostiles hacia su hermanito. Creo que todos comprendemos muy bien este complejo, porque muchos somos hermanos (as) mayores o menores, y entendemos un poco la dinámica :D Creo que Aoshi tiene una especie de complejo de Caín porque en cierta medida sus actitudes hostiles hacia su hermano se deben a que Koichi recibe mucha atención por su forma de ser y, obviamente, el pobre cubo de hielo teme que Misao también le ponga más atención a Koichi que a él. ¿Quién dice que solo los niñitos y hermanos mayores experimentan el complejo de Caín? Probablemente lo que tenga Aoshi tiene otro nombre, pero no estudio psicología así que no lo sé XD Si alguien sí estudia psicología, y quiere enriquecer este fic, adelante :)_

_2. Ahora sí, lo que viene: creo que todos sabemos quien es la chica que se lanzó a los brazos de Aoshi, pero por si acaso alguien aún no lo ha pescado no voy a poner el nombre aquí. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ella (el nuevo ingrediente) se ha relacionado con Aoshi? ¿Más dolores de cabeza para el pobre cubo de hielo? Mmmm...sí hay dolores de cabeza, pero ahora no solo Aoshi va a sufrir. It's pay back time, baby!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...que espero no se atrase tanto como éste...Mil disculpas, en serio :(_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son obra del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡NO ME DEMANDEN!

**Notas de la autora: **A petición del público, aquí viene el nuevo capítulo...Lo siento, NO HE TENIDO NADA DE INSPIRACIÓN TToTT Pero si es necesario reiterarlo, ¡no me he olvidado del fanfic! Se los juro. Es que si escribo sin inspiración sale un capítulo muy feo. En fin, buen provecho ;)

**Hermano gemelo: peor rival**

**Capítulo 11: La flor de Hokkaido  
**

Aoshi estaba atónito, varias rayitas moradas se marcaban en su rostro. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, a la vez que en su mente se escuchaba un potente OH POR DIOS! Aoshi jamás había abrazado a una mujer (a excepción de su madre y a Misao cuando era pequeñita) y eso era lo más cercano que había tenido a un abrazo con una mujer adulta. Pero claro, él no era el que abrazaba. Sus brazos estaban por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha bonita, pero no la tocaban. Para ser sinceros, tenía miedo. Había descubierto algo nuevo: él era tan tímido con las mujeres que incluso le atemorizaba abrazarlas. ¡Rayos! Eso era patético.

Aoshi giró levemente su cabeza para buscar consejo en sus maestros. Éstos lo miraban pálidos y rígidos y, de la manera más tiesa y robótica posible, ambos levantaron el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Pero sus caras evidenciaban que "algo" no estaba bien.

Aoshi tenía muuuucho miedo, y le suplicaba a Dios que por favor esa muchacha lo soltara. Pero no. La muy aprovechada lo abrazaba tiernamente, con fuerza, pero con dulzura a la vez. La joven hundía su cara en el pecho de Aoshi, y el ninja se espantó aún más. EL NO SABÍA QUÉ HACER EN ESE TIPO DE SITUACIONES. Lo único que quería era irse para su casita.

La joven levantó la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sí, como había notado Aoshi antes, esa joven era muy hermosa: tenía ojos negros, una piel blanca, unos labios sensuales, y un cabello pelirrojo oscuro recogido en un moño, salvo por unos mechones que jugaban tiernamente en su cara. Pero aún así, Aoshi quería que esa muchacha se le quitara de encima.

La joven levantó una ceja confundida al ver la expresión en el rostro del ninja. Aoshi estaba rígido y pálido, con una extraña mueca que más bien parecía que tenía la cara entumida por algún perverso calambre.

— …No estás feliz de verme, ¿verdad? — preguntó la joven mientras su semblante se ponía triste. Aoshi, en cambio, permaneció tan rígido como pudo mientras en su mente intentaba recordar si ya antes había conocido a esa mujer. Nop. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no recordaba haberla visto en ningún lugar… ¿Tenía que reconocerla…?

La muchacha levantó la otra ceja mientras veía la expresión de Aoshi cambiar varias veces. Sí, era muy evidente que estaba intentando recordarla. La verdad no sabía si molerlo a golpes o a esperar su cara de estúpido cuando cayera en cuenta de quién era ella. Aunque…la muchacha apoyó su barbilla en expresión pensante. Aoshi lo notó, y eso lo hizo apurarse a pensar en dónde pudo haber conocido a esa joven. Pronto los dos se estaban viendo fijamente, escudriñando en la cara del otro. Aoshi intentaba recordar a una persona que jamás había visto, y la muchacha intentaba descifrar porqué el ninja se veía _tan_ distinto a pesar de ser _tan_ parecido.

Cabello corto. No largo. Primera diferencia.

Sonrisa ausente. No había rastros de una sonrisa dulce y pícara a la vez. Segunda diferencia. Pero aún necesitaba más. La muchacha puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Aoshi. Sí, la piel de ese joven apuesto era tersa y firme pero aun así se sentía diferente. Digamos que esa podía ser una tercera diferencia. ¿El olor? Por supuesto, había aprovechado a respirar el aroma del joven. Es decir, ¿qué muchacha en brazos de un hombre como él no aprovecharía para oler su exquisito aroma a muchacho sexy? Él olía a incienso, calma y (no sabía porqué) a "templo". ¿Se habría hecho monje o una cosa así? Ella recordaba que su amado olía a lilas y flores silvestres, porque se cuidaba con mucho ahínco su lacio y perfecto cabello. Y ese semblante…simplemente no parecía ser el muchacho dulce y sensible que conocía. Ése de ahí más bien parecía otra persona…otra persona que se le parecía _mucho_.

Tin….

La muchacha sintió cómo un vacío le caía al estómago. Su respiración se agitó y tuvo que tragar saliva.

— ¿Eres…Koichi?

Tin…

Aoshi alzó una ceja, mientras un tic nervioso se asomaba por su ojito. La joven lo notó, y se puso roja como un tomate. Koichi. Koichi. ¡MALDITO KOICHI! Aoshi dio media vuelta. No quería tener contacto con ninguna persona que tuviera que ver con su molesto hermano. Sin embargo…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!— repetía la joven a gritos mientras agachaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Aoshi quiso salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero todos en Kyoto los estaban viendo. Lo último que quería era armar una escena (lo siento, Aoshi. Muy tarde) y que todos en Kyoto pensaran que él era un infeliz que trataba mal a las mujeres. Respiró hondamente, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven:

— Salgamos de aquí. — dijo lo más amable que pudo, pero a la joven le salió una gotita detrás de la nuca: la voz de Aoshi era tan pesada que esa definitivamente había sido una orden. Y como una aura de energía negativa rodeaba al ninja, nada más digamos que no se sentía lo más tranquila posible en su presencia. La joven solo tuvo tiempo de asentir varias veces con su cabeza, mientras seguía a Aoshi lejos de la multitud que los estaba persiguiendo con la mirada.

...

...

...

— Lo siento. — repitió de nuevo la joven mientras hacía pucheritos, chocaba sus dedos índice en una posición infantil, y se hundía en el asiento del restaurante.

Aoshi respiró resignado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Pues…para escapar de los curiosos de Kyoto, ambos entraron a un restaurante en el que solo cierta gente con dinero pueden entrar (o sea, era un lugar altamente lujoso y caro). Una cosa llevó a la otra, y la jovencita terminó invitándolo a comer.

— _"Tengo que dejar de aceptar esta clase de invitaciones. La última vez que sucedió, terminé convirtiéndome en pupilo de esos dos zoquetes". _— pensó el ninja con pesar. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio sepulcral por unos instantes y, por supuesto, solo la joven sudaba atemorizada y cohibida.

— _"No, este no es Koichi!! ¿Por qué este muchacho es tan serio?" _— pensó la muchacha mientras evitaba que dos grandes lagrimones corrieran por sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta, e intentó entablar conversación: — Eh….Hola…Que mal nos conocimos, ¿verdad? Je, je…como se habrá dado cuenta, soy conocida de Koichi-kun. — Aoshi respiró pesadamente, y la joven se asustó al ver (de nuevo) ese extraño tic nervioso que solo aparecía cuando al joven se le decía el nombre de su hermano. — Eeeehhh…— en ese momento, los camareros trajeron la comida: dos buenos filetes, cada uno con sus acompañamientos: puré de papás, verduras, ensaladas, cremas... Aoshi no dijo nada, pero era evidente que ése sería un buen almuerzo. Además, hacía un buen tiempo que no comía comida extranjera.

— Podría empezar por decirme su nombre. — la joven sonrió intimidada. Ese tipo sí que era rarito: no había sonreído ni hecho ninguna expresión facial al hablar. Podía ser muy guapo, pero parecía extraterrestre sin emociones y eso la atemorizaba.

— Ehhh….mi nombre es Asuka Takei. Mucho gusto. —en ese momento, Aoshi tomó un cuchillo (que era para cortar el filete en su plato) y acarició el filo mientras entrecerraba la mirada sobre Asuka. La joven respingó. Era evidente lo que pasaba por la mente de Aoshi en esos momentos: el "inconveniente" con sus trabajadores, y el deseo por cobrárselas todas. Asuka ladeó la cabeza, e intentó cambiar el tema de la conversación. — Y usted deber ser Shinomori Aoshi, ¿cierto? Koichi-kun me habló mucho de usted, Shinomori-san. — el ninja entrecerró la mirada, mientras notaba cómo el semblante de Asuka cambiaba. — _"Quiero verlo…"_

Asuka apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Koichi que cuando vio a Aoshi no lo dudó dos veces y se le tiró a los brazos. ¡Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo! Kaito, Hayate, Sakura…todos los Oniwabanshuu se hubieran ido a refugiar en los fuertes brazos de Koichi, felices de haberlo encontrado. Si algo le pasaba porque el idiota no se cuidaba no se lo iba a perdonar. Ella misma había viajado hacia Kyoto con el único deseo de ver a Koichi y amenazarlo si no se tomaba su medicina. Solo quería eso: asegurarse de que Koichi estaría bien y sería feliz en donde fuera que estuviera.

— ¡Coma, coma! Seguro que tiene hambre. — exclamó Asuka al notar los fríos (pero bellos) ojos de Aoshi sobre ella. El ninja comenzó a cortar la carne, pero sin quitarle la mirada a Asuka. Aoshi estaba aplicando una tortura psicológica. — _""Un encanto de hombre", ¡sí como no! Koichi, eres un mentiroso"_ — pensó la joven con temor. Koichi le había contado maravillas de Aoshi, pero el joven frente a ella parecía un demonio con cara de ángel. — _"Buu… ¿por qué a mí?"_ — Asuka también comenzó a cortar su filete de carne. Cuando probó el primer bocado, no pudo evitar pensar en algo: — ¿Koichi-kun está comiendo bien? — Aoshi casi golpea su cara contra el plato. Si esa muchacha se la iba a pasar hablando de Koichi las cosas se pondrían feas. ¡Él no quería escuchar a alguien más diciendo que su hermano era un hombre perfecto y maravilloso! — Es solo que quiero asegurarme de que así sea…A veces le da por no comer, y eso podría darle un decaída. Podría enfermarse grave. — Aoshi alzó una ceja.

— ¿Una decaída? ¿Tiene ese resfriado desde que salió de Hokkaido? Pensé que lo había pescado de camino aquí… — Aoshi se calló por unos instantes. ¿Había…sonado preocupado por su hermano? ¡NOOOOO! — De todas maneras, no es como si se fuera a morir por una gripe. Ya es un adulto: es su decisión si se cuida o no.

— ¿Resfriado, gripe? — preguntó Asuka confundida. La joven puso sus manos sobre la mesa, y se levantó de golpe. Inclinó su rostro sobre el de Aoshi, y obligó a que el ninja la mirara directo a los ojos. — Shinomori-san, ¿Koichi-kun le contó lo que _le_ sucedió en Hokkaido? — Aoshi permaneció serio como siempre pero, al ver que la muchacha no iba a ceder, respondió:

— ¿Tenía algo que decirme? Solo mencionó que se vino para Kyoto después de romper su compromiso.

— ¿Solo eso? — Aoshi y Asuka se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. El ninja comprendió que la joven era muy perseverante. Probablemente por eso se aguantó por dos años a esa peste llamada Koichi.

— Sí, solo eso. — Aoshi esquivó la mirada mientras pensaba en lo molesto que le parecía Koichi. — Mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien, a pesar de lo que él diga. Incluso si me hubiera dicho algo importante, no le habría puesto atención. Él no me importa.

Asuka miró sorprendida a Aoshi. ¿Qué no le importaba esa maravilla de hombre llamado Koichi? ¡Pero si era lo más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra! Y eso era extraño. ¿Por qué Koichi insistiría en hablar maravillas de su hermanito, si éste lo trataba a la patada?

— _"Tonto Koichi…otra vez te estás tragando tus emociones, ¿verdad? Los hombres son estúpidos, nunca aprenden. Pero está bien. Si no quieres que tu hermano se entere, no se lo diré. Quizá no quieres preocuparlo."_ — pensó la joven mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Aoshi comía tranquilo, sin decir ni una palabra.

No importaba lo que el ninja dijera: nadie, NA-DIE, podía odiar a Koichi. NADIE podía decir que no le importaba aunque fuera un poquito una persona como él. Tenía sus defectos, como todo ser humano, pero sin lugar a dudas era fácil llegar a querer a una persona tan amable y caritativa como Koichi.

— Ne…Shinomori-san... ¿No va a preguntar porqué estoy aquí? — Aoshi se sintió feliz con la pregunta. La verdad es que ya lo había pensado.

— Viene para llevarse a Koichi a Hokkaido. Después de comer yo mismo se lo traeré. _"Así se lo llevará lejos de aquí, y mi vida se arreglará."_

— No. — dijo Asuka. — Mis trabajadores no hicieron caso a mis órdenes. Les pedí que trajeran a Koichi porque tenía algo que darle en Hokkaido. Allá aún hay gente enferma y no podía irme así no más. Tampoco podía enviarle lo que dejó, porque aún no estaba listo. Ahora vengo a traerle _eso_ para asegurarme de que esté bien. Después, nada más me iré. — Aoshi se quedó frío como piedra.

— ¿Está segura que no se lo quiere llevar? ¿Ni un poquito? Yo mismo lo ato, si es necesario. — Asuka rió con gana. Eso había sido "muy humano", nada extraterrestre. Quizá Aoshi solo aparentaba ser frío, pero era evidente que se comportaba con su hermano de la misma manera que el resto de los hombres con hermanos mayores. Es más: hasta se imaginaba a Aoshi y Koichi peleando por cosas tan bobas como una croqueta, o un pedazo de pescado. La imagen era encantadora.

— Lo siento. — dijo. — Es que apuesto a que se ven muy lindos a la hora del desayuno. — Aoshi ladeó la cabeza sin entender perfectamente a qué se refería Asuka. La joven se corrió un mechón de cabello, y soltó la pregunta: — pero está bien, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que lo están atendiendo mucho. En Hokkaido todos los Oniwabanshuu lo quieren mucho, y siempre están preguntando por él. Yo fui la que vine, pero muchos querían visitarlo para asegurarse de que está bien. A veces es muy majadero e infantil, y saca de quicio a cualquiera, pero sin lugar a dudas es alguien muy amable. Tiene mucha suerte de ser su hermano, Shinomori-san. — Aoshi golpeó la mesa y se levantó. No quería tener esa conversación. No quería volver a sentirse nada en comparación con el magnífico Koichi. Estaba listo para irse, cuando Asuka dijo algo más para ella que para él. — Y pensar que él lo admira tanto a usted…

Tin….

Aoshi se sentó de nuevo, apartó su comida y se apoyó a la mesa, invitando a Asuka con la mirada a terminar la frase. La joven pestañó extrañada, la verdad era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

— También es un pésimo cocinero, ¿verdad? — dijo la joven de repente mientras sonreía. — Una vez me enfermé y me preparó una "sopa Misou".

— Oh, detesto sus sopas…— comentó el joven.

— ¿¡Verdad!? Lo curioso es que cuando las prepara sigue todos los pasos correctamente. Creo que simplemente no tiene mano de cocinero. Pero en parte también tienen la culpa los Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido, porque no dejan que se acerque a la cocina.

— No es la cocina. — corrigió Aoshi. — Cuando éramos pequeños casi enciende el Aoiya. Desde entonces, todos le prohibimos acercarse incluso a una vela si es que quiere cocinar algo.

— ¿En serio? — dijo la joven mientras reía. — Yo había escuchado que una vez envenenó a casi todos en el Aoiya.

— No, ellos creen que fui yo. — dijo Aoshi mientras, completamente sin quererlo, recordaba los buenos tiempos.

— O sea…— Aoshi asintió.

— Me convenía que todos pensaran que era yo el que cocinaba mal, así que dejé que Koichi cocinara, lo entretuve, y luego les di de comer a los demás. Nunca más me pidieron hacerme cargo de la cena. — Asuka entreabrió la boca. ¡Esa había sido una anécdota tan hermosa y divertida! Solo podía imaginarse a un Koichi versión chibi esmerándose en la cocina, mientras una versión Aoshi versión chibi sonreía malévolamente oculto detrás de la puerta. Asuka sonrió mientras se imaginaba la imagen. ¡Se veían tan lindos! Y casi sin darse cuenta, los dos empezaron a conversar con mayor naturalidad, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

...

...

...

Aoshi estaba frente a Asuka, ambos sentados en un carruaje. La joven había insistido en dejarlo cerca del Aoiya, ya que aún se sentía apenada por el incidente del abrazo. Pero la verdad es que a Aoshi ya no le molestaba. Había pasado una buena tarde con la joven. Asuka le contó que los Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido estaban mejor después de la peste de tuberculosis, pero que ellos no habían podido venir a Kyoto porque ella se los prohibió porque temía que les diera una decaída con el viaje.

Aoshi ponía atención a cada palabra y movimiento de la joven. Ella hablaba con bastante naturalidad, y era evidente que se había educado con mucho recato. Era simpática, y bonita, aunque también muy molesta cuando hablaba de Koichi. El ninja no sabía porqué, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba algo de él. Así que se puso a hacer una lista:

1. Se sonrojaba cada vez que mencionaba a Koichi.

2. Bajaba la mirada cada vez que mencionaba a Koichi.

3. Jugueteaba tontamente con su cabello cada vez que mencionaba a Koichi.

4. Se llevaba una mano a la boca del estómago cada vez que mencionaba a Koichi.

¿Por qué esas tonterías lo hacían recordarse así mismo? Piensa Aoshi, piensa.

_"Bueno, Aoshi, cuando un joven está enamorado, presenta síntomas que lo evidencian: siente mariposas en el estómago, y su cara hierve al ruborizarse por estar cerca de la persona a la que ama. ¡Créeme, me daré cuenta de si un muchacho está enamorado de Misao o no! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"_

Tin…

— Está enamorada de Koichi…— Asuka, que había estado hablando durante el viaje (una conversación a la que, como vimos, Aoshi no prestaba mucha atención) se paralizó con un dedo en el aire. El ninja alzó una ceja al ver cómo la cara de la muchacha pasaba por todas las expresiones habidas y por haber: en un momento se puso verde, morada, azul, amarilla y finalmente se puso roja como un tomate.

— ¡No se lo diga, por favor! — dijo mientras subía y bajaba frenéticamente su cabeza. La ceja de Aoshi se alzó con un tic nervioso. Esa muchacha sí que era rarita.

— Yo no hablo con mi hermano. — dijo el ninja mientras cruzaba los brazos. — Así que no se tiene que preocupar por eso. — Asuka suspiró aliviada. — Sin embargo…— la joven comenzó a sudar frío nuevamente. — entonces sí vino por él, ¿cierto?

— Nop. — dijo la joven mientras sonreía al ver la cara de Aoshi. En la expresión del ninja se podía leer claramente un "rayos, ¡lléveselo de aquí!"

— ¿Quiero verlo y hablar con él? Eso quizá lo convenza…

— Nop. — Asuka comenzaba a divertirse. Aunque Aoshi la mayor parte pasaba rígido como una piedra, se comportaba un poco infantil cuando se hablaba de su hermano, ¡y eso era encantador!

— ¿Entonces porqué está aquí? — Asuka sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Vine a darle esto. — dijo la joven mientras sacaba de la manga de su kimono un estuche circular con forma de relicario. — Es medicina. Él es un irresponsable y si no se cuida esa…ese _resfriado_ se le va a complicar feo. ¡Es patético! En Hokkaido Hayate-kun, Kaito-kun, y como mil Onis más tenían que sostenerlo mientras yo le hacía beber esto. Quería regañarlo por haberse ido sin su medicina pero…— Asuka se sonrojó y bajó la mirada…— bueno, je, je, como me lo topé estaba esperando que usted se lo diera de mi parte, ¿sí? — Asuka terminó con las manos en actitud suplicante, a la vez que le hacía ojitos de cachorrito a Aoshi. Probablemente, Asuka y Misao se llevarían muy bien. El ninja suspiró mientras extendía la mano para recibir la medicina. — ¡Mil gracias!

— Adivino: es amargo y no tiene ni pizca de Asuka. — Aoshi y Asuka se miraron por breves instantes, antes de terminar la frase a la vez:

— Koichi es como un niño pequeño. — en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo mientras se escuchaba al cochero:

— Ojou-sama, ya llegamos al Aoiya.

— Aquí me bajo. — dijo Aoshi mientras abría la puerta del carruaje. No estaban frente del Aoiya, sino a 50 metros a la izquierda del restaurante. Aoshi bajó y así lo hizo Asuka para despedirlo.

— De nuevo, mil gracias y…

— ¡…NO VENGAS MÁS! — en ese momento, Aoshi y Asuka se voltearon con dirección al restaurante. Había una pelea: Koichi vrs un tipo ebrio cualquiera. El tipo se volvió al ninja y gritó:

— ¿y--quuuwn ereeezzz tu pa decirrrrrrme qui azer? — El tipo sacó un cuchillo y Koichi le dirigió una gélida mirada al ebrio, mientras atrás de él aparecían Okon y Omasu.

— Koichi-sama, no se preocupe por nosotras.

— ¡NO! — exclamó Koichi. — No lo permito. ¡No permito que este infeliz les haga preposiciones tan asquerosas! — el ebrio se tiró a Koichi con la intensión de apuñalarlo pero, obviamente, el ninja resultó más rápido: tomó al tipo del brazo y se lo torció, le quitó el cuchillo, y le dio una serie de golpes y patadas que solo se veían cuando Koichi estaba muuuuuuy enojado. Finalmente, la paliza terminó con un golpe por las partes bajas del extraño y un puñetazo en la cara. — Si te vuelvo ver por aquí, y si tan siquiera pretendes acercarte a alguna de las chicas de mi familia con tus intenciones asquerosas, te juro que te daré un peor castigo que la muerte. Ahora vete mientras me contengo de hacerte sufrir torturas que jamás imaginaste posibles. — El extraño se fue cojeando y sosteniendo su hombría herida, mientras hombres y mujeres de la cercanía veían la gravedad de la paliza con la boca abierta.

— Gracias, Koichi-sama. — dijo Omasu.

— Sí, gracias, pero no debe ponerse en peligro por intentar…— en ese momento, Koichi rodeó a ambas kunoichis en un tierno abrazo y, después de besar a cada una en la frente, dijo:

— Cualquiera que le diga eso a alguna mujer debería sufrir en grande. Solo hice lo que todo hombre honorable habría hecho. No quiero que nadie se pase de listo con mis hermanas, así que si tienen de nuevo alguna clase de problema como este no duden en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? — Aoshi alzó una ceja al ver cómo las mujeres de la cercanía suspiraban por su hermano. Incluso Okon y Omasu estaban sonrojadas y se abrazaban con fuerza a él.

— ¿Puede creer a este…? — Aoshi alzó una ceja al dirigirse a Asuka. La muchacha prácticamente estaba babeando por Koichi: se mordía los labios, estaba sonrojada, y miles de corazones salían de su cabeza.

— Aaahh…. ¡es el hombre más magnífico sobre la faz de la Tierra! — Aoshi se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Es que solo a él le parecía que estaban sobreactuando mucho al babear de esa manera por Koichi? De repente, una idea llegó a la mente de Aoshi.

— Tome. — dijo el ninja mientras ponía el estuche de medicina en las manos de Asuka. — Acérquese y háblele. Estoy seguro que le será más grato si usted le va a pedir que se cuide. — Aoshi le dio unos empujoncitos a Asuka. La muchacha dio un par de pasos, pero en ese momento Koichi comenzó a voltearse hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Qué vergüenza! — en menos de un santiamén, Asuka ya estaba montada en el carruaje y con la puerta cerrada. — ¿Cree que me haya visto? — A Aoshi le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza.

— No, ni siquiera yo noté en qué momento se subió…—sí, las mujeres pueden ser veloces cuando se lo proponen. — _"Pero es una estupidez. Seguro que Koichi reconocerá al cochero."_ — Aoshi se volvió al cochero, y le salió otra gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver el disfraz del hombre: una máscara con forma de conejo. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe…

— Ne…Shinomori-san…— dijo Asuka. — Tengo que hacer otro mandado en Kyoto…¿Podría por favor decirme donde está la comisaría? Es que tengo que arreglar el problema de mis trabajadores. — Aoshi le dio las direcciones y, por un momento, meditó recomendarle a alguien a Asuka:

— No sé si esto le va a ayudar, pero en la estación pregunte por "Fujita".

— ¡Ah! ¿Un conocido suyo? — preguntó la joven con dicha. Aoshi ladeó la cabeza.

— Sí…más o menos.

— Ah, muy bien, muchas gracias. ¡Ahí vamos! — dicho esto, el cochero dio la orden a los caballos y el carruaje se marchó a una velocidad sorprendente...

— …y descarriadamente…— comentó Aoshi al ver la nube de polvo que dejaba detrás de sí, y al montón de personas que apenas lograron salir del camino y que ahora estaban cubiertas por una capa grisácea. Aoshi suspiró. Iba a iniciar su marcha hacia su casa pero, enfrente a él, tenía a Koichi…como ampliado mil veces. — ¡Idiota! — exclamó el cubo de hielo mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazoncito que esta amenazando con salirse de su pecho por el susto. ¡No había sentido el ki de Koichi tan cerca!

Koichi permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en su hermano. Estaba serio, con un aura de maldad y frialdad detrás de él. Aoshi sintió que se estaba reflejando en un espejo: ese Koichi no tenía ni rastro del ser humano infantil y bobo que todos conocían. Más bien se veía frío, calculador y rencoroso…como su hermano. Aoshi evadió a Koichi y continuó con su camino. Koichi entrecerró la mirada y siguió la espalda de su hermano antes de volverse a la nube de polvo que había dejado el carruaje.

...

...

...

Aoshi entró a la cocina de la casa para cenar. Ya todos habían recogido el Aoiya y, a pesar de haber comido tan bien, tenía hambre (es un muchacho que sigue en crecimiento). Además, no se iba a perder la cena. En ese momento podía estar cerca de Misao y contemplarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta porque todos estaban siempre hablando. Cuando entró, casi todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Todos, menos una personita.

— ¿Dónde está Misao? — preguntó Aoshi.

— Oh, se siente mal. — dijo Koichi mientras jugaba con unos kunais. Les daba vueltas amenazadoramente, sin prestarles mucha atención. — Le duele el pecho, como si alguien hubiera atravesado su corazón con un kunai de 50 centímetros de largo…Quizá también le duele la espalda, como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado por detrás….Creo que a mí también me duele mucho, ya sabes, como si alguien me hubiera hecho así, así y así…— dijo el gemelo mientras asimilaba que apuñalaba a alguien con el kunai. Finalmente, lanzó el arma al marco de la puerta y puso sus codos sobre la mesa. — Pero no hablemos de esto, ¿cómo te fue a ti? — Aoshi entrecerró un poco los ojos.

— Bien. — su gemelo estaba más rarito de lo normal. Aoshi se sentó a la mesa, justamente frente a Koichi. Ya iba a comenzar a comer, cuando Okina exclamó:

— ¡Oh, mi ángel! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — preguntó el anciano al ver a Misao entrar a la cocina.

— Sí…— respondió la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de Koichi. No se le veía muy bien, pero ella deseaba ver a Aoshi una vez más. Si tenía novia o cosa semejante, quizá diría algo al respecto durante la cena. No era que quisiera escuchar algo así, pero quería saberlo: quería sentir su corazón romperse ante la verdad para después reponerlo ante el dulce pensamiento de que ella siempre estaría a su lado aunque fuera en las sombras.

Durante la cena, la conversación estuvo muy animada, a pesar de que Misao no hablaba mucho. Todo iba bien hasta que…

— Uy…. ¿te ibas a comer esto? — preguntó Koichi, cuyo palillo estaba sosteniendo una croqueta que Aoshi iba a coger.

— No, adelante. Cómetela. — dijo el ninja.

— De acuerdo. — respondió su gemelo mientras cogía la gran mega súper deliciosa croqueta que Aoshi se quería comer, y se la tragaba de un solo bocado. Bueno, no importaba. También había pescado pero…

— ¿También quieres pescado? Te vas a engordar. — dijo Koichi cuando, una vez más, le ganaba a Aoshi en coger un pedazo de pescado.

Aoshi no dijo nada, sino que sus palillos comenzaron a buscar otro tipo de alimento en la mesa. ¿Pero qué creen? Adonde se movieran sus palillos, los palillos de Koichi llegaban antes. A todos les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza: ninguno de los gemelos veía la comida. Solo se veían fijamente, sumidos en una batalla de palillos para ver quién se dejaba el último manjar…

Aoshi sabía que estaba perdiendo. Cuando se trataba de comida, Koichi siempre había sido más glotón y, por tanto, más rápido para lograr el último pedazo de algo. Aoshi puso un poco de atención a la comida, ideando una forma de ganarle a su gemelo. De repente, lo vio. Dirigió sus palillos a un cuadrante de la mesa pero…disminuyó un poco la velocidad, haciendo que Koichi tomara primero el alimento y que, con ello, se rompiera el balance en el que ninguno de los dos cogía nada. Koichi se llevó la comida a la boca.

— ¡Ja, ja! Te gané. — y de inmediato pegó su cara contra la mesa mientras se tragaba el gran pedazo de cebolla cruda que, por error, alguien había dejado sobre la mesa.

— El que se distrae pierde. — dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba el último pedazo de pescado y lo salvaguardaba en su plato. Por su parte, Koichi golpeaba la mesa al sentir el mal sabor de la cebolla en su boca. Por supuesto, todos estaban boquiabiertos ante ese… "juego de hermanos". Marcador (de este día): Aoshi 1- Koichi 0

— Ehhh…Aoshi-sama…— Aoshi se volvió a Shiro. Aparentemente, durante su batalla de palillos, Shiro se había ido a hacer un mandado.

— Alguien lo busca en la puerta. — Aoshi alzó una ceja. Terminó su pescado (para asegurarse de que su hermanito no se lo comiera mientras él no estaba) y salió de ahí. Shiro sudaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shiro? — preguntó Okina. Conocía esa expresión en el muchacho: había algo que le urgía decir.

— Es que…la persona que busca a Aoshi-sama es…una chica muy bonita…creo que es su novia.

— ¡¡QUÉ?!

...

...

...

Aoshi suspiró cansado. ¿Quién lo iba a buscar a esas horas de la noche? Más valía que no fuera ni Saito ni Hiko porque los iba a moler a golpes si se atrevían a desperdiciar su valiosa hora de "mira a Misao todo lo que quieras" (cena). Corrió la puerta y encontró a Asuka recostada a la pared de afuera, contemplando la luna.

— Wow…— dijo Kuro. — ¡Es una preciosidad de mujer! — Okon le metió un costalazo.

— Sí lo es, pero no es una belleza sobrenatural. — Lo que en verdad quería decir era "Misao también es muy bonita", pero Koichi también estaba ahí y no, eso podía ser incómodo para Misao. Y hablando de Koichi y Misao…

Okon buscó a los jóvenes y lo que encontró no le gustó nadita nadita: Misao y Koichi contemplaban la escena con aura de completa negatividad. Pero el que más miedo daba era Koichi: estaba serio, rígido, frío…parecía poseído por un demonio….Se parecía a Aoshi

— ¿No podemos escuchar lo que dicen? — preguntó Kaoru curiosa.

— ¡Diablos! Es que están acomodados de manera ni que podemos leerles los labios. — dijo Omasu, molesta con Aoshi. ¿Que se había conseguido novia? ¿Y Misao qué? ¿Y KOICHI QUÉ? Por eso ellos dos estaban molestos: Aoshi los estaba engañando a los dos.

— Este lugar está muy apretado. — se quejó Yahiko. — Casi no puedo respirar.

— Shhhh….— lo calló Sanosuke. — Éste era el único lugar en el que podíamos espiar sin ser descubiertos.

— ¡SHHHHH! — exclamaron todos los curiosos, que estaban en el cobertizo de la casa y asomados por una ventana.

...

...

...

— Muchas gracias por el consejo, Shinomori-san. Saito-san fue muy amable conmigo. Dentro de poco podré sacar a mis empleados de la cárcel. Sin embargo…— Asuka golpeó tiernamente el suelo con sus pies. — Bueno, me siento muy mal por todos los problemas que le he causado. Por eso quisiera pagárselo.

— No tiene que preocuparse, aunque si quiere puede entrar, hablar con Koichi y…— Asuka rió. Aoshi en verdad se quería deshacer de su hermano.

— No, no, me da mucha pena. — dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba. — Pero agradeceré que le dé esto. Es que me la devolvió para que yo se la diera, pero él se acercó y me dio mucha vergüenza y me fui sin pensarlo…— en ese momento, Asuka se levantó de puntillas y se acercó un poco a Aoshi para darle el estuche de la medicina. Pero ciertos curiosos malpensados…

...

...

...

— ¡Oh, le dio un beso! — exclamó Shiro sorprendido. Es que desde el ángulo en el que ellos estaban, parecía que Asuka estaba besando a Aoshi.

— Pero qué mal besa. — dijo Megumi. — Se queda ahí, como una piedra. Ese cubo de hielo no es nada bueno para las relaciones, ¿verdad? — ¡pero a Aoshi no lo estaban besando! Por eso estaba parado como si nada…

— ¿Vieron? ¡Le metió algo entre las manos! ¿Se van a poner a hacer "cositas" en media calle? — preguntó Sano, completamente indignado.

...

...

...

Aoshi miró sus manos. Tenía el estuche de la medicina.

— ¿Está segura de que…? — en ese momento, Asuka puso sus dedos sobre los labios del ninja. Obviamente, los curiosos dejaron caer la boca al suelo.

— Sí, estoy segura. Shinomori-san… ¿puedo pedirle un favor? — Aoshi había perdido el habla con esa sola acción. ¡Es que era un completo nerd cuando se trataba de mujeres! — ¿Puedo abrazarlo por un instante…? Sé que es mucho pedir pero es que en verdad me hace falta un amigo, y como hoy hablamos tan bien….no sé cómo decirlo… ¿cree que podamos ser amigos? — Aoshi parpadeó perplejo por unos instantes, pero podía entenderlo. Asuka tenía muchos sentimientos hacia Koichi, y no se los podía expresar a él y tampoco tenía a un amigo cerca para desahogarse. Aoshi asintió. Dejó que Asuka lo abrazara y, torpemente, le devolvió el abrazo.

...

...

...

Silencio total. Todos tenían la boca por el suelo. Sus rostros estaban blancos, y tenían muchas rayitas debajo de los ojos. Koichi apretó la pared, y varias grietas se formaron.

— _"Pobrecito Koichi-sama"_ — pensó Omasu— _"Está celoso porque su hermano le está poniendo los cuernos con una mujer"_

— _"Pobrecita Misao"_ — pensó Kaoru— _"Oh, amiga. Esto debe ser doloroso para ti"_

...

...

...

— ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo Asuka mientras se separaba de Aoshi y le sonreía. — Me gustan sus abrazos. Son muy cálidos. Pondré eso en la lista de "pros" — Aoshi ladeó la cabeza sin entender. — Ne, Shinomori-san… ¡Nos vemos mañana! Tengo algo para usted que creo le puede servir.

— Mañana debo ver a alguien más. No creo que pueda…

— ¡Tranquilo! — dijo Asuka mientras cambiaba tiernamente su peso de una pierna a otra, como si se tratara de una niña. — Mañana verá de lo que estoy hablando. Y dígale por favor a ese cabeza hueca que debe tomarse una taza de té con la medicina una vez al día. Preferiblemente en la tarde, que es cuando empieza a hacer frío. — Aoshi solo alcanzó a asentir. Asuka sonrió y se dirigió feliz a su carruaje. Cuando se montó, se volvió a Aoshi y exclamó:

— ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana, Shinomori-san! ¡ES UNA CITA! — después de eso, cerró la puerta y el cochero inició la marcha.

— ¿Una cita? — preguntó Aoshi con varias rayitas en su cara.

...

...

...

— ¿UNA CITA? — preguntaron los curiosos.

...

...

...

Aoshi se masajeaba las sienes mientras se imaginaba el día que iba a tener mañana. Fue a la cocina, pero ahí solo estaba Omasu quien le dijo (no de muy buena gana) que todos ya se habían retirado a dormir. Aoshi no le vio mucha importancia a eso. Él también se iría a dormir. Ya iba de camino a su habitación cuando, apoyado a una pared, encontró a Koichi con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Aoshi se detuvo. Sabía que su hermano estaba molesto. Lo podía sentir en el aire. Koichi se volvió a él con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio.

— Déjame decírtelo solo una vez, Aoshi. Si te le acercas a Asuka soy capaz de matarte. Así que aléjate de ella y ni se te ocurra invitarla a salir, ¿entendiste? — Koichi terminó la oración con un dedo amenazador. ¿Así que por eso era? ¿Por eso se dio la conversación de la "puñalada por la espalda" y la guerra de palillos? ¿Sería posible que Koichi estuviera…. ¡celoso de él!? Aoshi tuvo que aguantarse sonreír.

— Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, hermano. — comenzó su caminata a su cuarto feliz, pero se detuvo al recordar algo. — Por cierto, ella me pidió que te diera esto. — Aoshi le dio el estuche a Koichi. El hermano mayor miró la medicina sorprendido, y entró en cólera:

— ¡¿TE LO DIJO?! ¿Te dijo qué pasó en…?— Aoshi alzó una ceja.

— Me dijo que si no te cuidabas ese resfriado se te iba a complicar. También dijo que lo tomaras en té todas las tardes. — Koichi miró el estuche por unos segundos.

— ¿Solo te dijo eso? ¿No mencionó nada más? ¿Por qué no me lo dio ella misma? — Aoshi casi sonríe.

— No dijo nada más, supongo que no era tan importante. Y no sé porqué te lo quiso dar ella misma. Solo me pidió hacerme cargo yo. — Aoshi dio media vuelta. Estaba saliendo victorioso.

— ¡Si te le acercas te juro que…!

— Buenas noches, Koichi. — dijo Aoshi mientras entraba a su cuarto. Contador de ese día: Aoshi 2- Koichi 0. Era hora de que Koichi también sintiera celos.

* * *

_Nuevamente, lo siento. Es grave no tener inspiración. A tods, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus lindísimos comentarios de apoyo. Me sonrojan cada vez que leo sus reviews. Sepan que SÍ me esfuerzo con este fic, pero que a veces no hay inspiración TToTT Espero que la espera valga la pena. Cualquier comentario, duda, queja...para eso están los reviews. Si no respondo a sus dudas como quieren, es porque, eventualmente, en el fic lo verán. Lo bueno se hace esperar ;)_

_Mil gracias, y ciao ;)_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son obra del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. ¡NO ME DEMANDEN!

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que todo: disculpas. Después de unos larguísimos meses sin actualizar el fic, vuelvo con un capítulo que comencé en agosto del 2008 pero que terminé hasta en febrero del 2009. ¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez? ¿Falta de inspiración? Créanlo o no, más bien fue sobre-inspiración.... Lástima que no fuera para "Hermano gemelo: pero rival", sino a un proyecto personal en el que trabajo desde los 14 años.... En fin, más explicaciones al final. Ahora los dejo con este capítulo que me tenía en pecado mortal no actualizar el fic. De verdad, perdón pero, ¿tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? ¡Terminaré este fic así me tarde la vida entera haciéndolo!

**Hermano gemelo: peor rival**

**12: La guerra de celos comienza**

Koichi tenía un aura maligna que lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza. En cambio, al otro lado de la mesa, Aoshi tenía un aura sumamente tranquila. Si le ponían mucha atención, casi se le podía ver una diminuta sonrisa en su cara. Los Onis y sus invitados miraban la escena con una gotita en su cabeza. Era el apocalipsis. El definitivo. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido y eso era muy evidente. Ya no era Aoshi el que estaba molesto por la presencia de Koichi. Ahora era completamente al revés.

Aoshi miró la mesa en busca de algo más que comer. Sí, un pedazo de pescado. El último, para ser más precisos. Koichi también lo miró, y su aura aumentó como diez veces. Yahiko y Sanosuke, que también habían visto el último trozo de pescado, desistieron. No se iban a meter en ese estúpido juego.

Koichi miró el resto de la mesa. No había ni una estúpida cebolla cruda a la vista. Esta vez quería ver cómo se las ingeniaba Aoshi para engañarlo. Una, dos, tres…De nuevo, la batalla de palillos comenzó. Todos tenían la boca ligeramente abierta mientras veían a los gemelos mover sus instrumentos para comer a la velocidad de la luz. Cada vez que uno se iba a hacer con el pedazo de pescado, el otro se las ingeniaba par quitárselo y así en un círculo vicioso que no tenía fin.

—Pobre pescado —dijo Okina—. Lo van a reducir a nada.

—Me estoy mareando…—comentó Yahiko. Ya todos tenían los ojos dando vueltas, pero los gemelos estaban tan concentrados que no formaban parte de la realidad. Solo de esa estúpida batalla de palillos.

Koichi comenzó a ganar terreno. Aoshi lo sabía. Pero no se alteró. Ya tenía un plan. En cámara lenta, su hermano tomó la cola del pescado y comenzaba a levantarlo para llevárselo a la boca. Aoshi golpeó los palillos hasta que estos soltaran el trozo de pescado pero, en lugar de sostener la comida como venían haciendo, hizo que sus palillos corrieran el plato donde estaba el pescado y que en su lugar pusieran otro plato. Koichi cayó redondito en la trampa: no reaccionó a tiempo y dirigió sus palillos a donde creía que iba a estar el pedazo de pescado. En lugar de ello terminó tomando un…

—¡Pimiento! —gritó Koichi mientras se limpiaba inútilmente la lengua. Le picaba, le ardía, le dolía, y quería partirle la cara a su hermanito. Aoshi, en cambio, ya había salvaguardado el plato de pescado y se lo terminaba de comer.

—Gracias por la comida—dijo el cubo de hielo mientras Koichi lloraba por el picante y se jalaba el cabello—. Con permiso. —Dicho esto, Aoshi se levantó y salió. Marcador del día: Aoshi 2, Koichi 0 El primer punto lo había hecho durante la noche y la madrugada. Koichi estaba tan molesto con él que no había dormido a su lado y, por eso, pasó frío. ¡Ja, ja! Aoshi no podía caber de la felicidad. Al fin era como si el Universo le sonriera. Ahora solo tenía que ir a clases con sus maestros y descubrir dónde demonios tenía que verse con Asuka. La muy boba no le había dicho donde. Y no es que él estuviera muy emocionado de ir a verla, pero necesitaba convencerla de que se llevara a Koichi. Con estos pensamientos, salió del Aoiya.

—Vaya, hasta está más educado —comentó Okina.

Antes Aoshi no decía "gracias por la comida". No, solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Y tampoco decía "con permiso". Antes solo se levantaba, bajaba la cabeza y salía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eso no podía ser bueno… ¿o sí?

—Maldito Aoshi…—lloraba Koichi. Tenía una ira irracional—. _"Oh, Asuka… ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así? ¿Por qué estás saliendo con mi hermano? A no ser…." _—En ese momento todos vieron cómo Koichi comenzaba a cambiar de expresiones faciales. En ese momento, tenía cara de drama—. _"¡NOOOO! ¡No nos puedes reconocer y crees que estás saliendo conmigo cuando en realidad estás saliendo con mi hermano! Entonces…"_—La cara de Koichi cambió por una de enojo, incluso levantó el puño y un aura de llamas de fuego creció tras él—. _"Ése estúpido de Aoshi te está usando, ¡se está aprovechando de ti y de seguro que va a usar tu ingenuidad para lastimarte! Aunque…"_ —y en este momento una brisa helada pasa por detrás del gemelo mientras de sus ojitos bajan ríos de lágrimas infantiles—. _"No nos puedes reconocer, lo que quiere decir que no me quieres ni un poquito porque si no sí nos reconocerías, ¿verdad?"_ —y de nuevo una mezcla de la cara de drama (con el tema especial, "Esta es mi misión") y la de enojo ("Llamas del infierno")— _"¿Entonces es que sí nos reconoces pero aún así sales con mi hermano lo que significa que me estás traicionando y que igual no me quieres? Pero…yo sé que no me traicionarías, pero si no nos reconoces ¿no me quieres? Pero sé que me reconocerías, ¿entonces me estás traicionando y no me quieres? ¿EHHHHH?"_

—¿Lo dejamos? —preguntó Sanosuke mientras a todos les salía una gotita en la nunca. Ya todos habían terminado su desayuno, pero Koichi no. Llevaban como dos minutos viendo todo el repertorio de expresiones faciales de Koichi Shinomori, y no era un espectáculo muy bonito que digamos. Incluso Okon y Omasu tenían miedo de recoger la comida delante de él por temor a que de un momento a otro le diera por morderlas o algo así.

—Sí, dejémoslo. —Y todos se retiraron a sus obligaciones mientras dejaban a Koichi divagando en sus pensamientos.

….

….

….

Aoshi caminaba con la mirada baja, mientras intentaba poner en orden su lista de cosas por hacer.

Número 1: maldecir a esos estúpidos por haberlo dejado solo y desprotegido contra una mujer. Por dicha que la cosa no fue para más y que Asuka fue de trato fácil, pero hubiera sido con otra persona y de seguro que terminaba sedado y esposado. Después de todo, Aoshi sabía que había muchas locas con sedantes y kits perversos en Kyoto.

Número 2: golpear a los estúpidos maestros. ¿Qué madreada va bien sin una tunda?

Número 3: Contarles sobre Asuka.

Llegó a la choza de su maestro y corrió la cortina.

—Con per…—pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

—¡Bienvenido, Shinomori-san! — oshi casi cae de espaldas al ver a sus dos maestros abanicando al estilo tropical (sí, con trajes que incluyen una tela cubriendo sus piernas, pero sin ninguna camisa puesta) a Asuka, quien traía el cabello largo completamente suelto y el kimono un poco desajustado, por lo que podía verle las piernas y un poquito más debajo del cuello.

—"_¡Diablos! ¡Estoy rodeado de locos!" _—pensó el cubo de hielo mientras se preparaba para escapar de ahí¡No tan rápido! —dijeron sus maestros mientras lo tomaban de los tobillos justo cuando el ninja se preparaba para correr. Cuando Aoshi se volvió a ellos, ambos tenían una mirada sumamente perversa.

…

Minutos después…

….

Aoshi estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación, justo delante de Asuka. Hiko y Saito continuaban abanicándola, pero no se veían nada molestos. Todo lo contrario, incluso sonreían, como si ser esclavos de ella fuera lo más glorioso del mundo.

—Mucho gusto, Shinomori-san. Mi nombre es Asuka Takei —dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

—Sí, ya lo sé, ya nos conocemos. —En ese momento sintió un golpe rápido y fuerte que casi le hunde la cara en el suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Asuka sonriendo con un leve tic nervioso en su sonrisa y con un abanico para tontos* en sus manos.

—No debe interrumpir, Shinomori-san— dijo Asuka mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Aoshi tragó saliva. ¿Era idea suya o de repente la muchacha no parecía muy estable que digamos? Asuka tomó aire, y volvió a empezar: — Mucho gusto, Shinomori-san. Mi nombre es Asuka Takei. A partir de ahora seré su instructora número tres en el programa "Misión Saito: haciendo que el cubo de hielo declare sus sentimientos a la comadreja" —y dicho esto, Asuka levantó los brazos en forma de "V" y Saito y Hiko se acomodaron detrás de ella, haciendo que las palmas con que la abanicaban (sí, lo hacían con palmas de palmeras) también formaran una "V". A Aoshi le salió una gran gotota en su nuca después de la pose. Asuka se acercó un poco a él y le susurró: —. Lamento mucho usar los apodos. Sé que se oyen raros en una desconocida, pero ellos decían que si no lo decía así la escena no funcionaría. —Asuka continuó—: Mi trabajo consistirá en realizar un diagnóstico sobre su condición actual con relación al espécimen llamado "Misao Makimachi". Asimismo, haré un análisis del objetivo en cuestión para descubrir qué táctica funcionaría mejor para declarar sus sentimientos a ella. Finalmente, yo seré su compañera de prácticas con tal de que no meta la pata a la hora de ejecutar la súper-mega técnica que llevará al éxito al programa "Misión Saito: haciendo que el cubo de hielo declare sus sentimientos a la comadreja" —dicho esto, los tres maestros tomaron de nuevo la posición de "V". Reacción de Aoshi: triple gotita detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Aoshi suspiró. La verdad es que tenía muchas, pero primero lo más importante:

—Takei-san, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —Asuka pestañó un par de ves antes de tomar nuevamente la pose de "V"

—A partir de ahora seré su instructora número tres en el programa "Misión Saito: haciendo que…"

—Sí, ya entendí eso pero lo que quiero decir es qué está haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué está aquí? — Asuka le pestañó y se puso un dedo sobre sus labios de manera infantil, mientras le hacía pucheritos:

—¿No está feliz de verme, Shinomori-san? —Aoshi se limitó a verla con su típica mirada seria, fría y mortal. Asuka intentó entibiar un poco el ambiente con su mirada infantil, pero no podía, era imposible. La seriedad de Aoshi era severa—. ¡Buuuu! Lo que pasó es que anoche, cuando fui a buscar a mis empleados, me encontré con Saito-chan en la estación de policía —Asuka se volvió a Saito, y el lobo le sonrió con el mismo dejo de inocencia que la muchacha pretendía mostrar—. Él me contó acerca de este pequeño proyecto y me invitó a participar. —Asuka sonrió mientras batía pestañas, pero eso no le hizo ni cosquillas a la cara seria de Aoshi.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Ay, Shinomori. Me ofendes. ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de extorsionar a esta muchacha? —preguntó Saito mientras se hacía el ofendido. Hiko tosió y dijo:

—A cambio de liberar a sus empleados con un rebajo del 15 por ciento de la fianza. —Una gotita salió de la nuca de Aoshi mientras Saito y Asuka se hacían los inocentes. Uno, un policía corrupto, y la otra una millonaria también corrupta. Aoshi suspiró, eran tal para cual.

—Pero la verdad es que lo que me convenció de este proyecto es ayudar a Shinomori-san. ¡Es como el sueño de toda bishonen fan! Me imagino que fue así: dos hermanos, ambos completamente excepcionales pero diferentes. Koichi siendo el lindo pero en realidad inseguro por dentro, y Shinomori-san siendo el estricto y responsable, pero también inseguro. Ambos sintiendo envidia del otro: Koichi de la aparente seguridad en el trabajo de su hermano, y Shinomori-san de la seguridad de Koichi con las mujeres, pero en el fondo de sus corazones se aman mutuamente. ¿Significa esto que los hermanos están destinados a pelear eternamente a pesar de quererse tanto? ¿O es quizá esta batalla una especie de fachada a algo más profundo? ¿Quizá alguna especie de shonen ai?

Asuka continúo diciendo otras muchas cosas sin sentido con respecto a Aoshi y Koichi, y el cubo de hielo supo algo: Asuka tenía muuuuucha imaginación, y no precisamente una casta. Sip: la chica estaba loca de remate.

—Takei-chan —intervino Saito—, ahora que le hemos aclarado todo al estudiante, es necesario iniciar con la evaluación.

—Cierto, cierto —convino Asuka—, ¡pros y contras!

Asuka puso cara de seriedad mientras miraba a Aoshi. El cubo de hielo se sintió intimidado por unos segundos, pero después comprendió que solo se trataba de otra de las payasadas de la muchacha. Ya comenzaba a comprender cómo ella y Koichi habían congeniado: eran, en definitiva, tal para cual.

— "_Y aún así no se lo quiere llevar, ¿POR QUÉ?"_ —pensó el cubo de hielo con amargura.

—¡Primer pro o punto a favor! —exclamó Asuka mientras señalaba a Aoshi con el dedo índice.

El ninja suspiró resignado. Quizá había algo bueno en que la muchacha estuviera ahora en esa estúpida misión de Saito, porque ella, por ser mujer, podría traerle un poco de coherencia a los estúpidos ejercicios y señalaría cosas verdaderamente útiles que sirvieran para conquistar a Misao.

—¡Es súper-mega guapo!

Aoshi se tensó un poco mientras sentía su cara arder. Sabía que no era nada feo, pero no era lo suficientemente arrogante como para atribuirse así mismo "súper-mega guapo" (como sí hacía Koichi) y jamás, JAMÁS, esperaba que una mujer se lo dijera tan abiertamente y de esa manera tan…explosiva

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se sonrojó, qué lindo! ¡Es tímido y lindo! ¡Otro punto a favor! ¡Ay, Saito-chan! —dijo la muchacha mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del lobo—. Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de este proyecto taaaaaan hermoso. —Saito se puso una mano en la barbilla de manera sexy y sonrió pícaramente.

—De nada, Takei-chan. Pero ahora solo queda…

—…que lo desnude —concluyó Hiko mientras él y Saito se volvían a Aoshi con una mirada que centelleaba. El cubo de hielo comprendió que el examen era a profundidad…mucha profundidad.

—No…—musitó el ninja mientras se incorporaba para retroceder. Sus maestros dieron un paso al frente de manera diabólica y se prepararon para lanzársele encima.

—No hace falta —intervino Asuka—. Ya hice "esa" parte de la revisión. —La muchacha cerró un ojo de manera pícara mientras que en el semblante de Aoshi aparecieron varias rayitas moradas. ¿En qué momento había ella…?

—No se podía esperar otra cosa de Asuka-sama —dijeron Saito y Hiko mientras se arrodillaban como dos pares de bobos y ponía cara de tontos—. ¿Pero en qué momento lo revisó? —Asuka se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera traviesa, y dijo:

—Una chica tiene sus secretos, pero si quieren saberlo… Soy doctora de los Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido, y Koichi-kun fue mi paciente…Y por supuesto que nos desaproveché para examinarlo a profundidad, ¡jo, jo, jo! —Asuka comenzó a reír descaradamente, y la imagen de Okina y Koichi vino a la mente de Aoshi. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a imaginar a los tres juntos…

— "_Está loca, ¡con razón fueron novios!"_ —pensó el cubo de hielo.

—¡No se podía esperar otra cosa de Asuka-sama! —dijeron Saito y Hiko a la vez mientras pegaban la cabeza al suelo.

—Pero ya en serio, Shinomori-san —dijo Asuka mientras movía su mano en un gesto que pretendía restarle importancia al asunto—. Sé que tiene muuuuuchos puntos a favor: es alto, guapo, atlético y muy inteligente. Las mujeres caemos muy fácilmente con hombres que tengan todos estos aspectos. Pero también tiene muchas flaquezas que vamos a trabajar desde hoy.

…

…

…

—Me quiere…no me quiere…

Koichi estaba recostado a la mesa. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó a soñar despierto, preguntándose si Asuka lo quería o no.

Uno: sabía que Asuka los reconocería. No había que ser un genio para notar la diferencia entre ambos hermanos a simple vista, incluso cuando fueran gemelos idénticos.

Dos: sabía que Asuka no lo traicionaría de esa manera. Es decir, que ella saliera con Aoshi era como si saliera con un hermano… ¿o no? Sería como un incesto indirecto… ¿o no?

—Ay, Asu-chan… ¿por qué no me quieres? —Koichi se jaló de nuevo el cabello. A ese paso terminaría calvo.

—Ay…tenemos que llevarla lejos… —La voz de Kaoru sonó al otro lado del pasillo.

—Sí… pero a este paso va a comenzar a sospechar. Misao no es nada tonta, ¿cómo la vamos a distraer?

Este es el esquema de pensamiento de Koichi:

Aoshi: hermano menor malvado y desconsiderado que está saliendo con Asu-chan, la que fue probablemente la mujer de su vida.

Misao: pequeña ninja simpática y bonita que le mueve el piso a Aoshi.

En otras palabras….

—¿Que se tienen que llevar a quién lejos de qué? —El gemelo salió de la nada delante de Megumi y Kaoru, provocando que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran.

—¡Shinomori-kun, tiene que hacer algo con ese mal hábito de aparecer de la nada! —dijo Megumi mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—Lo siento, hime-sama —dijo Koichi mientras tomaba la mano de Megumi y la besaba—. Es que me pareció que tenían problemas y vine a ver si podía ayudarlas. ¿Escuché que se tienen que llevar a Misao lejos…? — Megumi y Kaoru se miraron entre sí.

—Misao cumple años dentro de unos meses, y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar con los preparativos de su fiesta. Okina-san quiere que sea algo muy grande. — dijo Kaoru.

—Sí, algo me había dicho Okina…

—El problema —prosiguió Megumi—, es que también debemos encargarnos de que Misao no se dé cuenta de la fiesta, así que nosotras debemos distraerla mientras los demás hacen los preparativos. Pero la hemos estado sacando del Aoiya todos estos días, y hoy ya se he negado. A buena hora le entra el remordimiento de dejar a los demás con el trabajo del restaurante.

—Hmmm… —Koichi reposó su barbilla sobre su mano, mientras pensaba en una solución—. Tengo una idea —dijo el gemelo—, yo me encargaré de Misao.

….

…

….

—Aquí tiene su orden. —Misao entregó un plato de soba gigantesco a un cliente en el Aoiya y después se pasó la manga de su ropa por la frente—. Qué aburrido… —susurró la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de otra orden.

Estaba muy, pero muy aburrida. Y muy, pero muy deprimida. La noche anterior había visto a su amado ninja en brazos de otra mujer, justo cuando la tarde anterior a esa le faltó poco para verlo…bueno, en brazos de Koichi. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y Misao se tuvo que frotar los brazos. ¿Quién sabe? Al rato y Aoshi solo estaba… experimentando.

—Ay, Misao… —Okon vio con lástima a la comadreja mientras ésta se dejaba caer en una mesa de la cocina, tan solo esperando el próximo plato. Por la mente de la kunoichi pasaban millones de pensamientos nada agradables hacia Aoshi por estarle haciendo tanto daño a Misao.

—Vamos, aquí hay otra orden —dijo Kuro mientras le entregaba una bandeja a Misao. La ninja se levantó con un aura llena de fantasmitas y comenzó a caminar tristemente hacia la mesa en la que debía servir.

—Ay, Kuro… Necesitamos distraerla.

—No se preocupen, para eso estoy aquí. —Ambos Oniwabanshuu se voltearon hacia Koichi, que hacía su entrada hacia la cocina. Pasó en medio de los dos y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

Por la puerta de la cocina se asomaban tímidamente Kaoru y Megumi, con un grandísimo sonrojo en sus caras y los ojos fuera de órbitas. Okon tenía la boca abierta y estaba perpleja cuando vio pasar a su lado a Koichi. Cuando Kuro se volvió a ellas enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que qué nos pasa? —preguntó con sarcasmo Okon—. ¿Es que no viste el muñeco que acaba de pasar? —Kuro se volvió hacia donde hacía un momento estaba Koichi.

—¿Koichi-sama? ¿Pero qué tiene de especial? Solo está vistiendo su traje de combate.

—¡¿Que qué tiene de especial?!

—Oh, esos músculos… —masculló Kaoru.

—Esa mirada de calma y fiereza a la vez… —suspiró Megumi.

—La manera en la que se recogió su hermosísimo cabello negro —continuó Okon.

—¡Ah, es tan divino! —dijeron las tres a la vez y a Kuro le salió una gotita detrás de la nuca.

—Eh…pero si se ve exactamente igual que Aoshi-sama…bueno, salvo la cola de caballo.

—¡Ah, vamos a verlo! —exclamó Kaoru sin poderse contener por mucho más. Dicho esto, las chicas pasaron literalmente por encima de Kuro para dirigirse al restaurante. Las muchachas se detuvieron justo en la puerta que separaba la cocina con el salón principal, y esperaron pacientemente.

—Aquí está su comida —murmuró sin mucho ánimo Misao mientras servía los platos a dos muchachas que compartían mesa. Aburrida y deprimida eran palabras no suficientes para describir su sentir. Abatida y destrozada sonaba mucho mejor.

De repente alguien la rodeó por la cintura sin que se diera cuenta antes de que estuviera detrás de ella, con unos brazos grandes y seguros. La ninja se encogió de miedo al darse cuenta que se trataba de un hombre, y estuvo a punto de gritar del pánico de que algún pervertido le hiciera algo raro en medio restaurante. Pero el hombre le corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y, susurrándole al oído, dijo:

—Misao.

Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Podía ser…? Bueno, sonaba como él. Intentó volverse para verle el rostro al hombre, pero éste se le adelantó. Colocó su barbilla sobre su hombro, y la ninja estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara más perfecta del mundo. Sí, era _él._

—Mi-chan, ¿me haces un favorcito?

No, no era él. La ceja de Misao tembló ante un leve tic nervioso de desilusión. Había esperado que quien la abrazó de esa manera y le habló de forma tan seductora al oído fuera su señor Aoshi, pero no. Era Koichi. Misao suspiró y tomó aire.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Koichi-sama?

El apuesto ninja la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a girarse hacia él. El parecido era asombroso. A no ser por la sonrisa en la cara y por el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, Koichi era la viva imagen de Aoshi.

—Necesito entrenar, ¿y quién mejor que tú para eso? Además, creo que alguien también debe supervisarte de vez en cuando. No es que yo quiera hacer el trabajo de mi hermano ni mucho menos —dijo moviendo la mano en un intento por restarle importancia—, pero si él no se preocupa por tus avances yo sí. Así que ven, necesito que te vayas a cambiar. Rápido. —Misao enarcó las cejas.

—Pero…

—No hay problema —se adelantó Koichi mientras la tomaba de nuevo por los hombros para hacerle girar hacia la clientela en la mesa que estaba sirviendo—. ¿Verdad que no les molesta que me la lleve? —Misao entonces sí puso atención, y notó que sus dos clientes eran un par de muchachas que miraban sonrojadas a Koichi—. Les prometo que algún día repondré cualquier inconveniente que esto pueda generar. —Koichi les guiñó un ojo amistosamente, y Misao prácticamente pudo escuchar las mariposas en el estómago de las dos muchachas.

—N-n-n-n-no hay problema —dijeron ambas a la vez. Koichi les agradeció con la mirada y apuró a Misao a salir del restaurante, cuando iban hacia la cocina Koichi la invitó a adelantarse sin él por un momento. El gemelo aprovechó para volverse a Kaoru, Megumi y Okon y susurró:

—¿Qué les parece? ¿Creen que así la distraigo? —Las muchachas aguantaron el aire mientras asentían—. Qué bueno. Mejor me voy antes de que me salga con una excusa.

Las mujeres se quedaron con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras pensaban lo afortunadísima que era Misao. Kuro miró la expresión de sus amigas y se volvió al restaurante. Todas las mujeres presentes dejaban escapar grandes toneladas de oxígeno en suspiros, y corazones que flotaban por doquier.

—Esto es enfermizo —dijo entre dientes el ninja, con un dejo de envidia en su voz.

—Eh…disculpe —Kuro se volvió a una muchacha seguida de otra que le jalaba levemente la manga de su ropa para llamarle la atención. Se trataba de las dos muchachas cuya mesa Misao acababa de atender y Kuro no pudo pensar que las dos eran muy bonitas.

—Oh, lo siento. Si quiere ya voy a atenderlas.

—No —cortó la joven, y de inmediato una flecha atravesó el pecho de Kuro—. Lo que queríamos saber es si ese muchacho tan súper-mega-deliciosamente-guapo está trabajando aquí como mesero.

—¿Eh? —Kuro prácticamente pudo sentir la atmósfera del restaurante cambiar: ahora los corazones habían sido sustituidos por un aura morada con fantasmitas y todo, en donde las mujeres se veían mucho más grandes y miraban al ninja con demasiada fuerza…como si lo que él fuera a decir fuera de vida o muerte—. Ah….eh…..ah…

—¿Y qué si trabajara como mesero? —La figura de Okina salió de inmediato detrás de Kuro, desconcertando al pobre muchacho.

—Bueno —rió la muchacha mientras unía las manos—, preguntaría por su horario para venir a desayunar, almorzar y cenar los días que le toquen trabajar.

—Ah, ya veo… —dijo Okina mientras un bombillito se prendía sobre su cabeza—. En ese caso…—Una música dramática comenzó a sonar en el fondo, mientras el anciano se llevaba la mano a la cabeza descorazonado—. ¡Oh, ese pobre muchacho! Si tan solo supieran…—Las mujeres se levantaron presurosas para acudir al viejo mientras preguntaban:

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Oh, es una tragedia —continuó Okina, mientras a Kuro le salía una gotita más grande. La música de fondo que escuchaba no podía avisar nada bueno—. Es que la semana pasada se murieron sus padres…

—No… —dijeron las muchachas con voz desgarrada mientras comenzaban a llorar.

—Y ahora todo lo que tiene es su gatito…

—Ah… —exclamaron tiernamente todas.

—Pero el pequeñito está muy enfermito…

—Uh…

—Sin mencionar que no tiene donde vivir….

—Oh…

—Pero todo lo que piensa ese pobre muchacho es en encontrar la manera de salvarle la vida a su gato…

—Aaaahhh…

—Le dije que podía trabajar aquí —las mujeres asintieron—, pero como tiene que cuidar de su gato no puede cumplir con todas las horas laborales —las mujeres se llevaron una mano a la boca mientras contenían el aliento—, así que durante su turno tiene que atender la clientela de toda una semana pero… —la música sonó más fuerte—¡…no hay suficiente clientela para que él pueda obtener todo el dinero para salvar la vida de su gatito!

—NOOOO —exclamaron todas mientras el ambiente se volvía frío y triste.

—…Si tan solo llegaran más clientas…

—¡Yo puedo venir todos los días en su turno! —dijo una muchacha.

—¡Sí, yo también!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Le diré a mis amigas!

—¿Ah, en serio? —preguntó Okina a la masa de mujeres que le rodeaban para saber más de Koichi. Éstas asintieron felices—. Oh, eso salvaría la vida del gatito de ese pobre y buen muchacho —dijo Okina mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Mientras la escena estaba así en el restaurante, Kuro observaba en una esquina cercana a la cocina con una gran gotota detrás de su nuca. Okina se había pasado de la raya.

….

….

….

—Con más fuerza —indicó Koichi mientras miraba, apoyado a un árbol, los movimientos de Misao.

Habían entrado a un claro en el bosque y, después de estirar, calentar y todo lo demás comenzaron de inmediato con el kenpo. Al principio iban con rutinas muy básicas, pero después continuaron con movimientos más severos que necesitaban mayor concentración y fuerza. Las series avanzadas. Misao apenas conocía lo básico de esas técnicas, así que Koichi (a espaldas de Aoshi, por supuesto) comenzó a enseñárselas.

—Mira, Mi-chan. En lugar de patear así, debes hacerlo así —Misao pudo ver cómo Koichi estiraba la pierna a alturas a las que ella jamás había soñado…al menos no sin dolor—. El truco para que no duela es apoyar el peso uniformemente en la otra pierna y en la espalda y, por supuesto, haber calentado lo suficiente antes. Si no la entrepierna no te va a dejar caminar al otro día. Vamos, ahora tú.

Koichi volvió a su posición en el árbol después de hacer la demostración para Misao. La ninja lo siguió con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Está bien, Koichi-sama? —Koichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No sé… es que pensé que estaba cansado.

Misao volvió al entrenamiento, y por eso notó que Koichi levantaba las cejas asombrado. No era que estuviera muy cansado. Solo algo agitado. Caminar desde Hokkaido hasta Kyoto casi lo mata del agotamiento, y ahora le costaba más subir una montaña para ir a entrenar. Koichi levantó la mirada y se fijó en el cielo, sintiéndose de repente inútil. Aún podía luchar y patearles el trasero a mil hombres si así lo quería, pero ya no era tan eficiente como antes.

—"_Maldita tuberculosis" _—pensó el gemelo con ira. Aunque Asuka lo había curado también le había advertido que su condición física nunca volvería a ser como antes, y que tenía que ponerle más atención a su salud. —Pero la verdad me importa un comino…

—¿Eh? —Misao se detuvo al escuchar a Koichi pensar en voz alta. El gemelo parpadeó inocentemente, dando a entender que no entendía qué pasaba—. Es que…me pareció escucharlo decir algo. —Koichi sonrió y dijo:

—Ya veo, ya veo. Lo que pasa es que te gusta tanto mi maravillosa voz que tu subconsciente la invocó y te hizo escucharla para así interrumpir mis maravillosos pensamientos y que de esa manera yo comenzara a hablar ininterrumpidamente otra vez, ¿verdad? —A Misao le salió una gotita en la nuca y, antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder, Koichi se acercó a ella con una mano sobre la barbilla—. Y perdóname que te pregunte esto, ¿pero qué tan seguido te supervisan en los entrenamientos?

—Eh… —Misao tragó saliva ante el cambio de tono de Koichi—. Ya no me supervisan. … ¿Tengo mala técnica?

—No mucho —asintió Koichi—, pero creo que en realidad hay bastante que sabes porque lo aprendiste solita, ¿verdad? —Una corriente de aire helado pasó al lado de ambos onis, y una nube oscura cubrió a Misao—. Ah, así que no me equivoco, ¿verdad? Se llama "sexto sentido". Las mejores creaciones de Dios contamos con eso… ¡Pero no te preocupes, Mi-chan! —dijo el gemelo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Misao—. Ya verás que con mi mega-súper entrenamiento mejorarás toda imperfección que puedas tener en tu técnica, ¡ja, ja, ja!

….

….

….

Aoshi caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, mientras escuchaba a Asuka hablar, hablar y hablar sobre sus planes para hacer de él "el hombre perfecto". Lo poco que había escuchado lo había hecho sudar frío y por esa razón quiso dejar de escuchar… pero las primeras ideas habían quedado cruelmente plasmadas en su cabeza.

Al parecer, tenía muchos defectos que a la gente normal le podía parecer aterradores e incluso mortalmente frívolos pero, ¿no era él un ninja? ¿No se suponía que tenía que ser así? Según Asuka, debía seguir siendo como era con el resto de las personas… salvo con Misao. Todo el arduo, doloroso y penoso entrenamiento que esos tres tontos le iban a dar era para que cambiara un poco su actitud hacia Misao y que la comadreja, al notar que él tenía un trato especial con ella, caería perdidamente enamorada por él. No era un mal plan… pero el plan incluía decir una que otra vez frases cursis, rodearla "accidentalmente" con sus brazos, acariciarle el cabello, y, y, y…

Aoshi detuvo su marcha para sostenerse de un árbol. Todo lo que los tontos de sus maestros habían dicho era algo que él quería hacer desde el principio. Salir juntos a caminar por las tardes, quizá incluso asistir a algún festival, abrazarla, besarla….¡Pero NOOOOOO! Si fuera fácil para él no necesitaría de maestros tontos que le enseñaran cómo hacerlo. Por amor de Dios, ¡él no podía pensar por más de dos segundos en sostener la mano de Misao sin sentir un torbellino de mariposas en su estómago amenazando con hacerlo vomitar! Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba aterrado.

—Interesante, un ataque de pánico. No estoy segura si es un pro o es un contra —dijo Asuka mientras se devolvía a él y lo miraba críticamente, aunque con una sonrisa burlona que expresaba claramente que se estaba divirtiendo—. Por un lado, es muy lindo y eso suma más puntos, pero por otro es algo penoso y poco útil. Entonces sería un contra que incluso se puede entrometer en nuestros planes….

Aoshi suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y maldecía su suerte. Ahí estaba con esa loca bishonen fan que no dejaba de decir cosas que lo avergonzaban. ¿De verdad creyó que era simpática la primera vez que la conoció? No es que no lo fuera pero… ¿por qué es que habían hablado con tanta naturalidad la vez anterior? Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué dejaba que Asuka le hablara de esa manera?

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —preguntó Asuka mientras soplaba para correr un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara—. Entre más pronto evalúe a Makimachi-san, mejor.

Aoshi asintió y continuó caminando. Estaban bajando la montaña por un bosque que iba a dar justamente detrás del Aoiya, en un jardín que quedaba justamente frente a su habitación, pero el camino no era tan bueno como el oficial, y por esa razón debían andar con cuidado si no querían caer por la pendiente. Y no es que a Aoshi le gustara complicar las cosas recorriendo un camino como ése pero… ¿cómo iba a entrar a Kyoto con Asuka al lado? Para empezar que debían ir a espiar a Misao, que de seguro estaba en el Aoiya. ¿Cómo podía entrar al Aoiya con Asuka junto a él? Conociendo al reguero de mal pensados y chismosos que vivían con él, capaz y hasta creían que él y la doctora de Hokkaido tenían una relación o cosa parecida. La carne se le puso de gallina. Eso sería como un incesto, ¿no había sido Asuka la novia de su hermano, y por tanto una especie de ex-hermana (ex-cuñada)?

Ya tenía suficiente con Koichi y sus celos. ¿Y qué si a Misao se le ocurría que él y Asuka tenían algo serio? Ahí podría echar por la borda sus planes… Por eso era muy importante que Asuka fuera a espiar a Misao para….

Y el pensamiento de Aoshi se congeló de repente. Este es su esquema de pensamiento:

Koichi: Hermano mayor molesto que por crueldad de Okina está ahora comprometido con Misao, el amor de la vida de Aoshi, pero que parece no haber olvidado su amor por Asuka.

Asuka: Doctora bonita y ex-novia de su hermano que a todas luces todavía babea por Koichi.

Misao: El amor de su vida que, sin saberlo, está comprometida con Koichi aunque Aoshi está intentando por todos los medios arrebatarla de las garras de su hermano.

Aoshi: Ninja enamorado de Misao, pero que no cuenta con la autoconfianza necesaria para declarársele y que por marañas del destino ha terminado bajo la tutela de la ex-novia de su hermano, quien a su vez cree que él y Asuka están saliendo, cuando la verdad es que la doctora ama a Koichi…

…

—¿Tiene celos? —preguntó Aoshi mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus pensamientos conducían al mismo lugar: Asuka lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a Misao para que Koichi no tuviera novia de nuevo y, quizá, se volviera a fijar en ella…lo cual era muy lógico pero…

—¿Yo? —preguntó Asuka desconcertada— ¿Por qué?

—Misao.

Asuka miró a Aoshi por largos segundos, y su rostro evidenciaba que no entendía para nada de lo que hablaba el cubo de hielo. Pero de repente golpeó su puño sobre la palma y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

—¡Ya entendí! Cree que le estoy ayudando a conquistar a Makimachi-san porque estoy celosa de ella y quiero que no esté más tiempo comprometida con Koi-chan, ¿verdad? —Aoshi asintió—. Pues no. Sí estoy un poquito celosa, ¡pero vamos! ¿Qué mujer no sentiría algo de celos al ver a otra junto a ese bombón que tiene por hermano, Shinomori-san? Pero lo cierto es que lo estoy ayudando porque, de esta manera, ayudo a Koi-kun. —Asuka se abrazó el tronco del cuerpo y, justo cuando detrás de ella aparecía un escenario lleno de corazones, dijo—: Koichi-kun es el hombre más magnífico sobre la faz de la Tierra y solo quiero que sea feliz, y yo sé que la persona a la que él más ama es Shinomori-san. Si Shinomori-san es feliz, entonces Koi-chan también lo será y por tanto yo también.

Asuka sonrió y dio media vuelta para continuar, pero entonces algo la detuvo. Eran risas y voces familiares…muy familiares.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Si seguimos así mejorarás en poco tiempo, Mi-chan.

—Si seguimos así pescaremos un resfriado… —comentó la pequeña ninja mientras ella y Koichi llegaban a su destino: el jardín trasero del Aoiya que limitaba con el bosque… o sea, a unos pasos de Asuka y Aoshi.

El cubo de hielo y la doctora se agacharon y ocultaron de inmediato entre los arbustos, y miraron la escena enojados, aunque por distintas razones.

—"_Maldito Koichi, ¡te mojaste! Estás enfermito y te mojaste, ¡idiota!" _—pensó la doctora con ferocidad mientras veía a su amado.

Tanto Koichi como Misao venían empapados de pies a cabeza y ambos, para no caminar por Kyoto y el Aoiya escurriendo manantiales de su ropa, optaron por entrar por el bosque cercano al restaurante. Asuka tuvo que meterse el puño a la boca para evitar gritar de enojo y suspirar excitada… Podía estar muy molesta con Koichi por estar mojado de pies a cabeza pero tenía que admitirlo: su ex-novio era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sus músculos se delineaban a la perfección bajo su uniforme Oni empapado y su cabello, negro y hermoso, caía sobre su rostro y sobre su espalda de manera sublime.

—"_¡Ay Koichi!, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan sexy?" _—pensó la doctora con ferocidad mientras veía a su amado.

—Ya verás como este entrenamiento mejorará tu técnica. En Hokkaido la aplicaba a los Onis más jóvenes y aprendían en un dos por tres. Claro: si entrenas en los ríos la única manera de no perder el calor es si te ejercitas más y más sin lastimar tus músculos. Por la fuerza aprendes la técnica. Aunque —Koichi sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la comadreja—, puedes imaginarte que la gana de salir del agua congelada de Hokkaido era el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaban para aprender y mejorar cualquier falla que tuvieran, ¿verdad?

Aoshi sintió un deseo incontrolable por salir de su escondite y quebrarle el cuello a su hermanito en un dos por tres. ¿Cómo se atrevía Koichi a mojar a Misao de esa manera? ¿Es que no sabía que ahora, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, más de un hombre podría imaginar cosas nada puras si la veía así? ¿Y qué era eso de "mejorar su técnica"? ¿La estaba entrenando? ¡PERO ÉSE ERA SU TRABAJO, NO EL DE KOICHI!

Misao suspiró mientras para sus adentros maldecía estar toda mojada aunque admitía que las enseñanzas de Koichi, aunque basadas en caprichos suyos, eran muy puntuales y concretas para enseñar técnica y que, de hecho, había aprendido mucho ese día junto al gemelo. Pero estaba congelada y algo entumida. Entonces sintió un fuerte calambre en el pie que la hizo tropezar y Koichi, tan atento como era, la sostuvo a tiempo… El problema es que el que tropezó fue él y no ella y, como Koichi había agarrado a Misao para que no cayera, terminó empujándola. Y la escena solo hizo enojar más a Aoshi: Koichi había caído boca arriba con Misao sentada sobre su pecho.

La comadreja intentó disculparse, pero Koichi sonrió y pasó la mano por la frente de Misao para correrle un mechón de cabello que se había desacomodado. Maldito fuera Koichi, pensó Aoshi: incluso cuando se tropezaba las cosas le salían bien. Asuka, que también miraba la escena, tomó la mano de Aoshi y la apretó hasta que los huesos del ninja tronaran.

—La mirada —dijo la doctora—. ¡Oh, es la mirada! Vamos, Makimachi-san, ¡bésalo!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntó el cubo de hielo con un grito ahogado.

—Es la mirada —continuó Asuka—. La mirada de "puedes besarme si quieres". Oh, la conozco tan bien… ¡Vamos, Makimachi-san! Esta oportunidad es una en un millón. Estás frente a una deidad, frente al sueño etéreo de toda mujer, frente al regalo de Dios para todas las chicas que se han portado bien y soñado con encontrar, aunque sea por una fracción de segundo, al hombre perfecto. ¡Debes besarlo!

Aoshi abrió la boca y los ojos con sorpresa, mientras veía el semblante de la doctora. Asuka hablaba en serio. Ella aprobaba que Misao besara a Koichi por una estupidez como que "era una deidad" ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿No que estaba un poquito celosa? ¿No que…?

Y entonces escuchó a Koichi reír y decir:

—Oh, Mi-chan. ¿Sabes que te ves muy bonita estando empapada?

La atmósfera se tensó de inmediato, dejando de lado cualquier rastro de lucidez y lógica. Asuka tembló por el cambio de ambiente y dijo:

—Shinomori-san, ¿qué…? —Asuka inició la pregunta pero al mirar a su lado no vio a Aoshi. Por un momento pensó que la había abandonado pero, al voltearse de nuevo a Koichi y Misao, vio que Aoshi estaba justo delante de ellos.

—¡Koichi! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Misao?

Koichi y Misao se voltearon de inmediato a Aoshi, que clavaba ferozmente sus ojos sobre el rostro de su hermano. Koichi sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—¿Yo? Nada… Solo nos tropezamos… —y luego, fingiendo inocencia, dijo—: ¡Ah!, la escena se puede malinterpretar, ya veo… Pero Ao-chan, creo que hasta la malinterpretaste mal. Si alguien está siendo sexualmente abusado, ése soy yo. No Mi-chan.

—¿EH? —exclamaron Aoshi y Misao a la vez. Entonces Koichi se volvió a Misao y con una sonrisa dulce, le dijo:

—Bueno, es que tienes que admitir que el que está en posición de ser completamente abusado soy yo. Tú eres la que está encima de mí.

La comadreja se puso roja como un tomate y se apresuró a levantarse y, cuando lo hizo, Koichi la imitó. El gemelo la tomó de la cintura y, pasando de nuevo la mano por la frente de Misao, dijo:

—¿Pero sabes? No me importaría en lo más mínimo ser abusado por alguien como tú.

Misao se sonrojó, Aoshi dejó caer la quijada por el descaro de su hermano y Asuka, todavía oculta en los arbustos, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar de la excitación.

—¡TÉ! —gritó Aoshi, cambiando la atmósfera de Koichi por la suya—. TÉ, TÉ, ¡TÉ! —repitió. Koichi y Misao lo miraron confundidos pero entonces Aoshi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la comadreja y, separándola de Koichi, dijo—: El té, Misao, el té. ¿Recuerdas? —Misao lo miró perpleja antes de sonrojarse.

—¡Perdón! Se me olvidó, ¡ya le voy a hacer su té, Aoshi-sama! Lo siento, no se me va a olvidar otra vez.

Misao salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando tras de ella un rastro de agua. Aoshi respiraba pesadamente: si no fuera por su intervención de seguro que Koichi habría besado a Misao. Eso habría sido el fin de sus sueños de conquistar a la comadreja. Pero la conmoción ya había pasado y daba paso a una muralla de enojo sobrenatural. Miró a Koichi y su hermano, con una sonrisa malévola, le devolvió la mirada llena de astucia y competencia.

—No fuiste nada caballeroso, hermanito —dijo Koichi. Aunque sonreía y se veía hermoso su aura de fuego y enojo era casi palpable y visible—. Mi-chan podría pescar un resfriado si no se cambia y aún así la mandaste a hacer té como si fuera tu sirvienta. —Aoshi bufó y dijo:

—Si pesca un resfriado no será mi culpa: será del imbécil que la llevó a mojarse. —Si el aura de Koichi era fuego, la de Aoshi era frío hielo. Némesis, contrincantes en una guerra que estaba apenas comenzando.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que a Asuka, que continuaba mirando la escena oculta en los arbustos, le parecieron eternos. Relámpagos y nubes negras brotaban de ambos hermanos, y la atmósfera se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Pero entonces Koichi entrecerró los ojos mientras veía la yukata de su hermano. Su expresión de enfado cambió a una de sorpresa y antes de que Aoshi pudiera reaccionar tomó algo de su hombro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Koichi. Su voz evidenciaba dolor, angustia y mucho, mucho enojo.

—¿Qué es qué? —Aoshi entrecerró los ojos para mirar lo que su hermano había tomado de su yukata. La luz del atardecer lo ayudó a distinguir el destello rojizo que Koichi sostenía. Se trataba de un pelo rojo y no tenían que ser genios para saber de quién era: Asuka.

Aoshi no le tenía miedo a Koichi… hasta en ese momento. El hielo se derritió y el fuego comenzó a arder por doquier. Cuando su hermano mayor levantó la mirada hacia él sintió cómo las puertas del mismísimo infierno se abrían para devorarlo. Oh, sí, Koichi estaba listo para matarlo y lo haría sádicamente, con mutilación y todo incluido.

Koichi gruñó y estaba listo para comenzar con su castigo. Pero antes de que dijera algo bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la boca para toser. Aoshi no sabía si sentirse aliviado ante el repentino ataque de tos de su hermano que había eclipsado su enojo o preocuparse cuando Koichi, que se sostenía de él con una mano apoyada en su hombro, le apretaba con fuerza.

—Déjame en paz —susurró Koichi, apartándose de Aoshi—. ¡Déjame en paz!

El gemelo se alejó de su hermanito, atravesó el jardín y se metió a su cuarto cerrando el shoji con fuerza. Aoshi permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, sin comprender exactamente qué había pasado. ¿Déjame en paz? No, era Koichi el que tenía que dejarlo en paz a él. Pensó en varias frases mordaces para contestarle, pero se contuvo. Su hermano lo sacaba de quicio, pero no por ello podía gritarle cualquier niñería solo porque sí. Ya eran adultos y él había sido el estricto y frío Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu –Lo era de nuevo, se recordó-. Así que simplemente dio media vuelta y se internó de nuevo al bosque para encontrarse con Asuka.

….

…..

….

Al cerrar el shoji tras él se dejó caer sentado, con la espalda recostada a la puerta. El ataque de tos lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y no había esperado que le doliera tanto. Sentía sus pulmones arder e intentar abrirse para que pudiera respirar, casi chocando con las costillas. Si alguien hubiera pasado al lado de su cuarto habría creído que un oso se estaba muriendo ahogado ahí adentro. Pero nadie estaba cerca. Todos estaban ocupados trabajando en el Aoiya y su hermano, que era el más cercano al cuarto, se había internado otra vez al bosque. Incluso con el dolor sus sentidos ninja estaban atentos.

Esperó a que el dolor se calmara un poco y, cuando se sintió mejor, miró la mano que había utilizado para taparse la boca. No había nada, ni una mancha rojiza que se mezclara con la saliva ni una manchota de sangre espesa. Todo estaba bien pero él sabía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que se levantó y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias.

Ahí estaba: el estuche que Asuka –vía Aoshi– le había hecho llegar. En té, recordó. Debía tomarlo en té. Koichi gruñó y varias rayitas moradas aparecieron en su rostro. Esa porquería de medicina era lo más horrible que había probado en toda su vida. ¿Cuál era la gana de los doctores de hacer medicinas amargas y espantosas? ¿A ninguno se le ocurrió que la medicina dulce ayuda emocionalmente a sus pacientes?

—Cochina medicina —masculló mientras tomaba el estuche entre sus manos y varias lagrimitas bajaban por sus mejillas. Ya que Misao estaba haciendo té aprovecharía para tomarse esa monstruosidad que Asuka le había enviado… y de paso causarle más celos a su hermanito. Oh, sí: la guerra apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_* En algunos animes __y mangas reconocerán el abanico para tontos como aquel gran pliego de papel que utilizan unos personajes para golpear a otros que dicen alguna estupidez._

_Ahora sí, más excusas: desde los 14 he trabajado en una novela de fantasía épica llamada "Los hijos de Aesir", y desde entonces a duras penas he pasado del primer volumen. Pero en los últimos meses he tenido una explosión de inspiración en la que, además de comenzar a escribir el segundo volumen, comencé a editar el primero, de manera que la novela se vea más bonita ;) El problema es que le dediqué tanto tiempo que tuve que tomar una decisión: o seguía con el segundo volumen y la edición del primer volumen, o seguía con el fic. Decidí seguir con la novela porque mi sueño es terminarla. Me da miedo morir sin terminar de escribir la saga, así que aproveché mis energías en ella. Espero puedan perdonarme, pero si mi falta de actualización en este fic persevera ya saben la razón: mi novela, que fue mi primera idea y es mi bebé en estos momentos. Estoy segura que en algún momento ustedes también se han encariñado mucho con un escrito al que quieren terminar y verlo bien hecho, y por eso creo que podrían entender mi posición. Pero yo también entiendo la de ustedes como lectores que han gustado de mi fic, y por eso les puedo asegurar que continuaré con "Hermano gemelo". Nada peor que dejar los fics a medio palo y traicionar la confianza de tus lectores sin terminar con aquello que has empezado. Así que sepan que, aunque parece que me desvanezco y no vuelvo con más capítulos, sigo aquí, luchando para que ambas ideas (el fic y mi novela) se vean terminadas y bien hechas. Gracias a todos por su paciencia, y espero que de verdad me puedan disculpar._


End file.
